


Condizionamento

by cauchemar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Conditioning, Jedi Mind Trick, M/M, Pathos, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauchemar/pseuds/cauchemar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma certo. È il tuo mestiere, il tuo condizionamento" Si guarda intorno. I troopers rimangono immobili come statue. Kylo avverte i loro sguardi dietro i visori: "È così che fate, no? Ho letto di come vi generano, soldati e ufficiali. Sei condizionato a chiedere obbedienza. Io invece no, non sono condizionato a dartela. Ma te la concedo. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme tu e io, per avere la nostra vittoria." Piega appena il capo in un accenno di inchino: "Generale Hux, ti concedo la mia obbedienza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sono la vostra migliore Arma. Quello che state facendo qui nello spazio ha il potere di distruggere pianeti. Io non sono da meno. Io distruggo menti, anche quelle addestrate come la tua. Sono un mezzo di sfondamento che può arrivare dove il vostro potente cannone può solo cancellare. Pensa alla paura che posso instillare nel cuore dei nemici: io che entro e li spoglio di ogni volontà. Posso conquistarvi interi popoli, laddove voi bruciate viva gente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Fiction 'a due' scritta insieme all'inestimabile Signor Valentine. Grazie per questo (e per tutto il resto...)

"Rabbia, come una fornace. Puoi sentire la pelle diventare carta davanti a quella furia."  
L'ufficiale capisce che sta usando troppa poesia col Generale Hux. Si ricompone.  
"lo domineremo. Non c'è niente che non possiamo fare." Hux fissa lo spazio oltre lo schermo. "Un jedi così potente nelle nostre mani sarà un'arma micidiale. Parlatemi di lui, che vi ha detto quando l'avete portato qui?"  
"Nulla, Signore" risponde l'ufficiale, "Non parla."  
Hux distoglie lo sguardo dalla nebulosa del Cavallo: "Avrà un nome, no?"  
"Ben Solo" L'ufficiale digita qualcosa sullo schermo da lettura: "Ben Solo, figlio di Han. Figlio di Leia."  
Hux perde completamente interesse nelle profondità del Grande Vuoto: "Non può essere! Uno Skywalker? È un dannato Skywalker! In quella gente la Forza ha l'intensità di una cascata, quando nei Jedi spesso è solo un rivolo. Come mai non vi ha ucciso?"  
"Vuole incontrare chi comanda."  
Il Generale prende atto di quella richiesta e immediatamente riacquista una calma inscalfibile. O così sembra.  
"Sta bene. Portatelo da me" ordina, allacciando le mani fasciate dai guanti neri dietro la schiena e sollevando il mento. Al suo sottoposto non resta che uscire rinculando dalla sala.  
 _Ordine. Rigore. La piena consapevolezza della propria superiorità._  
Hux si concede un breve respiro. Non deve permettere a niente e nessuno di incrinare la sua imperturbabilità, di far vacillare la sua determinazione.  
Niente e nessuno.  
Di certo non al figlio bastardo di una principessa senza regno né autorità, e di un pirata.  
Poco importa se egli racchiude nelle sue mani la potenza distruttiva più antica dell'universo. Il potere dei Jedi è decaduto da decenni. Solo i nostalgici si illudono del contrario. Ora a fare la differenza sono le armi e la capacità di piegare ogni resistenza sul nascere.  
Naturalmente, se quell'energia potesse essere sfruttata a vantaggio del Primo Ordine...  
Le riflessioni del Generale sono interrotte dall'ingresso dell'ufficiale di poco prima, scortato da due Stormtrooper. E tra loro eccolo, il Jedi assassino di Jedi, il frutto peccaminoso di feccia ribelle. Direttamente dalle leggende. L'ultimo Skywalker.  
"Benvenuto nella mia sala comandi, Ben Solo" lo accoglie Hux, le mani sempre dietro la schiena, perché un civile, Jedi o meno, non merita alcun saluto militare, né accoglienza speciale. Non nella SUA sala comandi, comunque.  
Ben Solo è rapidissimo. La sua mente sferra un attacco a quella del Generale, tanto da farlo vacillare. Hux vede e sente solo due parole.  
" _Kylo Ren_?" Le parole bruciano come marchiate a fuoco nella corteccia cerebrale del Generale. Il dolore è immenso. KYLO REN KYLO REN KYLO...  
"Basta! Ho compreso. È questo il tuo nome e il tuo titolo. Kylo, cavaliere di Ren. Esci dalla mia testa!"  
Avverte il fuoco liquido scorrere all'indietro e lasciarlo. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, o renderlo pazzo. Hux non era pronto. L'addestramento prevede una tecnica di difesa dalle sonde mentali dei Jedi. Almeno dei normali Jedi. Ma questo è un'altra cosa.  
Si sfiora le tempie: "Non rifarlo. O ti faccio sparare dai troopers. La prossima volta che lo fai e io ti sento entrare dentro di me, alzerò solo un dito e ti farò uccidere."  
S'impone di dominare il tremito che lo scuote, di non lasciar trapelare nella voce nessuna emozione che non sia una rabbia gelida e controllata.  
Ma la sua mente, ah, la sua mente è in aperta rivolta!  
 _Maledetto, schifoso... MOSTRO._  
Il Generale attende un intero minuto prima di parlare ancora. Serve a lui per calmarsi, serve a Kylo Ren per assimilare ciò che gli ha appena detto. Nel frattempo lo guarda, per quanto sia possibile vedere alcunché oltre al casco e alla maschera che indossa. È alto, minaccioso, un incubo nero scaturito da un passato mitico e dimenticato.  
Ma quello che gli ha appena fatto fa passare in secondo piano qualsiasi suo potenziale. Hux è furioso.  
Eppure quando parla di nuovo la sua voce risuona neutra.  
"Mi hanno detto che hai espresso la volontà di parlare con chi comanda qui. Sono io. Generale Hux, al servizio del Primo Ordine, comandante della Starkiller. Che cosa vuoi, Kylo Ren?"  
Pronuncia quel nome con studiata durezza.  
La figura mascherata ritrae le sue bollenti dita fantasma dal Generale. Sa che l'uomo le ha percepite e non è riuscito neppure a opporre uno straccio di resistenza. Ripiega le dita spettrali, abbandona la mente di Hux come un chirurgo che sfila un dito da una ferita aperta. Poi fa una cosa, lui stesso ne rimane stupito. Richiude lo spettro della ferita, cancella il dolore dell'intrusione. Il suo nome scritto col fuoco svanisce.  
"Cosa voglio? Finire quello che Darth Vader e l'Impero hanno cominciato. Voglio la Resistenza sconfitta. Voglio che in tutta la galassia si debba temere un solo nome: Ren. Tu puoi aiutarmi. Voi potete. Lo percepisco. C'è una forma grezza di Forza in tutto questo. In te. Voi avete la mente per capire e il potere di fare. Puoi fare quello che chiedo..." si ferma. Di nuovo le dita invisibili, ma stavolta senza dolore, entrano e raccolgono un nome come una margherita da un campo: "Hux. Brendol."  
"Quello è il nome di mio padre, Ren" Hux sorride. _A che serve entrare nella testa della gente se non si sa dove guardare?_  
Il Cavaliere di Ren scuote il capo: " È il nome che dai a te stesso. Percepisco un vuoto dentro di te che solo questo nome può riempire. Hai avuto un padre che ti ha amato" ritira la sonda mentale: "Fortunato, Generale."  
 _Amato..._ Hux trattiene una risposta sferzante. Si costringe a chiudere la mente a quella deliberata invasione. Si strapperebbe gli occhi con le sue stesse mani se servisse a tenerlo fuori. Ma non servirebbe.  
"Se il tuo desiderio è contribuire a ripristinare l'unico vero Ordine nell'Universo, sei venuto nel posto giusto." Sorride ancora, sebbene le sue labbra siano così rigide da dolergli. Vuole davvero sobbarcarsi l'incombenza di gestire un'arma così letale e incontrollabile?  
"Tuttavia non sta a me accettare o meno la tua candidatura" aggiunge. La consapevolezza del proprio ruolo giunge in suo aiuto. "Solo il Sommo Snoke può decidere chi debba combattere per noi..."  
"È stato lui a mandarmi qui."  
La voce esce dalla maschera distorta, metallica. E tuttavia l'affermazione è inequivocabile. Hux trattiene il respiro. Le implicazioni di quelle parole sono spaventose, da qualsiasi angolazioni le possa soppesare.  
"Ritengo difficile che il Sommo Snoke non abbia ritenuto di dovermi informare" commenta gelido.  
"Ha delegato me a riguardo" taglia corto Kylo Ren, come se non fosse quello il punto, come se ci fossero questioni più importanti di quello stupido cavillo di gerarchia militare.  
C'è una noncuranza nella sua fretta di andare oltre che offende Hux più di un aperto insulto. Il Generale stringe le labbra e dilata le narici.  
"In questo caso immagino sarà sua premura comunicarmi i dettagli riguardo a come gestire la tua permanenza tra noi, Kylo Ren."  
 _Cosa, cosa passa dietro quella maledetta maschera? Che cosa si agita dietro quegli occhi che non sono occhi, ma spiragli aperti su un vuoto nero?_  
"Non è usuale avere civili a bordo. Sarà il caso di decidere come procedere" aggiunge, asciutto.  
"Non sono un civile" la voce metallica ha una forma cava, cilindrica, ha la freddezza del droide "Sono la vostra migliore Arma. Quello che state facendo qui nello spazio ha il potere di distruggere pianeti. Io non sono da meno. Io distruggo menti, anche quelle addestrate come la tua. Sono un mezzo di sfondamento che può arrivare dove il vostro potente cannone può solo cancellare. Pensa alla paura che posso instillare nel cuore dei nemici: io che entro e li spoglio di ogni volontà. Posso conquistarvi interi popoli, laddove voi bruciate viva gente."  
Poi fa una cosa: solleva le mani e slaccia il casco. Lo rimuove.  
Hux non sapeva, non immaginava. Ben Solo... no, Kylo Ren è un ragazzino, poco più di un bambino. Dischiude le labbra appena un po' per poter inspirare l'aria artificiale pompata dai generatori di ossigeno.  
"Quanti anni hai?"  
Hux non può non chiederlo. Kylo Ren rimane serio: "Non è rilevante. Ho ucciso tanta di quella gente con le mie mani che sono già vecchio, più vecchio di te, che ti nascondi dietro un'arma grande quanto un pianeta."  
 _Arrogante._ Come solo un ragazzo può permettersi di essere. O così immagina Hux. Lui non ha potuto restare ragazzo molto a lungo. Suo padre non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
"Se il tuo potere è grande come dichiari, il Primo Ordine non potrà che trarne vantaggio."  
Non è più tempo per i 'se' e per i 'ma'. Hux è un soldato troppo ben addestrato per non saper riconoscere una battaglia persa. Ma davanti a quel volto ancora fresco, a quei lineamenti morbidi d'infanzia, fatica a imporsi qualsiasi disciplina.  
"Fintanto che il Sommo Snoke non mi avrà fornito indicazioni a riguardo, sarai ospite del Primo Ordine e mio. Provvederò affinché ti venga fornito un alloggio degno del tuo nome e del tuo titolo e mi preoccuperò personalmente di informare l'equipaggio della tua presenza a bordo."  
Contrae la mascella mentre aggiunge: "Sono il comandante di questa base, e come tale esercito controllo assoluto su chiunque sia al suo interno. Mi aspetto pertanto la massima collaborazione, Cavaliere di Ren."  
 _Capisci quello che ti sto dicendo, ragazzo, figlio di una traditrice e di un pirata?... Capisci che sto esigendo obbedienza?_  
"Ma certo. È il tuo mestiere, il tuo condizionamento" Si guarda intorno. I troopers rimangono immobili come statue. Kylo avverte i loro sguardi dietro i visori: "È così che fate, no? Ho letto di come vi generano, soldati e ufficiali. Sei condizionato a chiedere obbedienza. Io invece no, non sono condizionato a dartela. Ma te la concedo. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme tu e io, per avere la nostra vittoria." Piega appena il capo in un accenno di inchino: "Generale Hux, ti concedo la mia obbedienza."  
Solleva il casco e lo indossa. La voce è di nuovo quella di un droide, l'aspetto ritorna terribile.  
"Ho fiducia nel Sommo Snoke e nel suo giudizio. Eccomi, sono vostro."


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ti avevo avvertito. Anche io odio ripetermi. Odio che i miei ordini vengano sottovalutati. Se un uomo mi dà la sua parola esigo che la rispetti, se è un uomo. Sei un uomo, Kylo Ren?" lo incalza, così vicino da gettargli in faccia il respiro.  
> "Soprattutto non usare la Forza su di me. Non sussisterà mai, mai l'occasione in cui sarò io a permetterti di farlo. Quindi la questione è conclusa. La prossima volta mi sentirò autorizzato a colpirti" lo ammonisce. Sta già riacquistando la calma, a dispetto della situazione a dir poco surreale. "Sono stato chiaro?"

L'incrociatore fende il vuoto cosmico come la punta acuminata di un'arma mortale. Silenzioso, nel nulla assordante, invisibile.  
Scivola come un liquido argenteo tra le pieghe inviolate dello spazio siderale, senza peso. Chi viaggia al suo interno non ha neppure la sensazione di spostarsi.  
Il Generale Hux sì.  
Percepisce il movimento dalla plancia di comando, sente quella vastità scivolare sotto i suoi piedi, come il ghiaccio del lago sui cui andava a pattinare, da bambino, mille anni prima. E, come allora, ha la sensazione che se chiudesse gli occhi, se attendesse l'istante esatto, potrebbe spiccare il volo.  
Naturalmente non è così.  
Avverte un mutamento quasi tangibile all'interno della sala quando Kylo Ren fa il suo ingresso. No, non una perturbazione nella Forza. Non è un suo privilegio poter percepire quel genere di cose. Ma conosce la propria nave, e conosce l'equipaggio, e negli ultimi giorni ha imparato a decifrare il loro comportamento, ogni volta che il Cavaliere fa la sua comparsa. È come se qualcuno scagliasse una pietra in uno specchio d'acqua tranquilla, generando innumerevoli cerchi, increspature, che si allargano diffondendosi tutt'intorno. Questo avviene a ogni sua apparizione, senza che abbia modo e tempo di aprire bocca.  
Hux serra i denti, indurisce la mascella. Eccolo quel fremito, quel muto bisbiglio che attraversa i suoi uomini come se il vento stellare fosse penetrato attraverso le lastre impermeabili dello scafo e li avesse sfiorati tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.  
Lui non si muove, sfidando con la propria immobilità quel mutamento incontrollabile.  
Con la coda dell'occhio spia l'avanzata di Kylo Ren... no, del _Comandante_ Kylo Ren, come il Sommo Snoke ha infine decretato debba essere chiamato il Cavaliere di Ren.  
Il solo fatto di dover tributare onori militari a qualcuno che non ha mai messo piede in un'Accademia risulta intollerabile al Generale al punto da avergli fatto osare mettere in discussione gli ordini del suo diretto Superiore.  
È stata un'unica obiezione, riportata con tutta la deferenza che l'occasione meritava. Nessuna traccia dei sentimenti che l'avevano generata. Ma era stato sufficiente.  
La risposta del Sommo Snoke aveva reso evidente che qualsiasi tentativo di ridimensionare ai suoi occhi la figura del Kylo Ren sarebbe stata non solo vana, ma dannosa fino alle estreme conseguenze. Così Hux aveva preso il proprio orgoglio ferito, la propria indignazione, le mille domande che si agitavano nel suo petto, e aveva ricacciato tutto nel buco nero che anni di educazione militare gli avevano scavato dentro.  
"Comandante Kylo Ren" dice, a mo' di saluto, senza smettere di guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
Di nuovo mille dita lo sfiorano. Percorrono la sua figura, ne sente il tocco invisibile. _Gli altri lo sentono? O è un trattamento riservato solo a lui?_ Polpastrelli freddi come lo spazio, temperatura che gela un corpo in pochi istanti. Sente una sonda invisibile toccarlo. Pelle, ma anche pensieri.  
Chiude gli occhi e si aggrappa al proprio addestramento. Con le sonde mentali dei Jedi c'è solo una cosa da fare: farsi vuoti, corpi cavi come vasi, lasciarli entrare e sperare che la sonda mentale non sia troppo crudele. Kylo Ren è crudele?...  
Hux oppone il vuoto alla sonda, avverte il suo ingresso nel suo spirito e comincia a gelare, a partire dalla nuca.  
_Vuoto. Vuoto. Deve rimanere vuoto, la sonda non troverà niente, il Sith si stancherà e ritirerà quei maledetti tentacoli fantasma._  
E così accade, le dita si ritraggono. Hux le immagina spezzarsi per il gelo nel farsi indietro, frantumarsi nel loro percorso inverso, come se la mente del ragazzo avesse creato fuscelli di ghiaccio e ora non gli servissero più.  
_Vattene, vattene, vattene._  
Hux si accorge di come quel semplice contatto l'abbia spossato. Ha opposto tutto sé stesso e ora è sfinito.  
L'intera energia risucchiata da quel ragazzo. Ma ha trionfato. Il Sith (può chiamarlo ancora così) non ha trovato nulla, nessun terreno in cui conficcare le sue punte letali e portare alla luce segreti e ricordi.  
"Cavaliere, non è necessario. Siamo dalla stessa parte, non ti celo nulla, devi solo chiedere e ti sarà detto. Ti sarà dato. Così vogliono ai vertici."  
"Non posso farci niente. Prima arriva tutto questo e poi arrivo io."  
Hux solleva un labbro. Quell’uomo non ha il completo controllo di un potere troppo immenso. È un pericolo più grande di quello che aveva sospettato.  
Formula mentalmente ' _mostro_ ' prima di potersi fermare. Ren inclina il capo, come in ascolto. L'ha sentito di sicuro. E ora? _Ora saranno nemici giurati_. Hux sopravviverà al Cavaliere di Ren?  
Osserva quella maschera senza occhi, capisce che lo sta fissando.  
E poi lo sente: il cavaliere soffre, perché quello che ha pensato Hux, lo pensa anche lui: _mostro_. È nato così, è stato fatto così. Nessuno ha saputo educarlo. Non suo padre. Nemmeno sua madre, pur essendo come lui. Nemmeno Luke. Peggio, è stato come costruire una diga durante una piena violenta. Quando si sono accorti di com'era forte, Ren ha percepito un fremito. Non paura. Luke non ha mai paura. La domina, sa che è la sua nemica. Ma ha esitato davanti a lui, perché quella piena la conosceva fin troppo bene. Si è impegnato così tanto. _Zio, ci hai provato. Lo so che ci hai provato._ L'unico con un potere come il suo in tutto l'universo conosciuto.  
"Ora, che devo fare?" chiede Ren. "Come intendete impiegarmi? Testa di ponte verso il nemico. Posso farlo. Non ci sono armi che possano contrastarmi. Prima arriverà un terrore sconosciuto, poi io." Forse Ren sorride? "Difficile difendersi se la tua mente percepisce solo il terrore. Posso farlo. Impadronirmi del campo di battaglia e far posto alle tue truppe. Potrai sterminare chiunque sia così sciocco da opporsi al Primo Ordine."  
Ah, Hux non fatica a immaginarlo. Chi, non adeguatamente allenato a difendersi dalle sonde mentali, potrebbe resistere a quella violenza? Chi non temprato dal rigore, non piegato dal Condizionamento?  
Il Generale dubita che un individuo comune potrebbe tentare di opporre la benché minima resistenza, e coloro i quali vengono posti a forza sotto l'egida superiore del Primo Ordine non sono certo come lui. Non hanno avuto un padre come il suo.  
Quel pensiero gli attraversa la mente rapido, troppo rapido perché lo possa trattenere, e in un istante è già svanito, lasciando una scia di fuoco gelido, quasi più doloroso del tocco mentale del ragazzo Sith.  
"Sembri molto ansioso di dimostrare le tua capacità" osserva, scrutando dietro gli occhi schermati della maschera.  
_Ansioso, come un bambino che desideri disperatamente compiacere gli adulti, renderli fieri di lui, in cambio di... cosa? Considerazione? Affetto? Semplice pietà?_  
Deve smettere di vedere in lui un ragazzo. Non lo è, non più di quanto lo sia lui stesso. È un mostro, e un assassino, come non ha mancato di dichiarare in occasione del loro primo incontro.  
"Sarai presto accontentato" si affretta ad aggiungere, tornando a scrutare lo spazio oltre i visori. "Abbiamo  
captato messaggi cifrati dai Territori dell'Orlo Esterno, nel Settore Arkanis. Sembra che la Resistenza abbia  
inviato qualcuno laggiù per recuperare la mappa che condurrebbe al nascondiglio di Luke Skywalker." Pronuncia quel nome con voluta casualità, come se non conoscesse le sue implicazioni per il suo interlocutore. Di fatto può solo intuirle, e con sottile crudeltà assapora il lento insinuarsi della lama attraverso l'impenetrabile corazza mentale di Kylo Ren.  
"Prima di allora" prosegue, con noncuranza, come se l'argomento appena toccato fosse di poco conto, "faremo un paio di soste in avamposti sospetti. Sono certo potrai dare un assaggio del tuo potere."  
Di nuovo si volta a guardarlo, solo un idolo nero sbalzato nella luce soffusa della sala comandi, non più espressivo dell'effige di un dio perduto sulla parete di un tempio dimenticato.  
Il Generale anelerebbe sopra ogni cosa sapere cosa si agiti dietro la maschera, in quel momento e, nello  
stesso tempo, sa che dovrebbe temerlo.  
Ma la presenza di Kylo Ren sembra aver affievolito la sua percezione del pericolo e intossicato la sua saggezza. È un male, davvero un male. Un lusso che uno come lui non può permettersi.  
"Ci saranno uomini della Resistenza? Piloti?" domanda la voce dietro la maschera.  
Hux alza le spalle. "Ci saranno ribelli, e simpatizzanti dei ribelli. Questo deve bastarci, Comandante. Non si può andare per il sottile con certa gente, sono certo che concordi con me" lo sfida a contraddirlo.  
"Oh. Capisco. Un test. Vediamo se Kylo Ren è all'altezza" Hux sente in rivolo acido di rabbia incrinare il gelo della voce filtrata. "Molto bene. Kylo Ren allora vi dimostrerà il suo potere." A Hux non piace quello che sente. Potrebbe quasi dire di essersi pentito. Due Stormtroopers collassano in plancia. Soffocano.  
Hux li guarda annaspare e cercare aria.  
"Sembra che quei troopers non stiano bene. Stanno soffocando" osserva Kylo Ren con spaventosa neutralità.  
Uno dei troopers si strappa il casco dalla faccia. Ho gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, iniettati di sangue.  
"Basta così, Comandante!" ordina il Generale.  
Ren inclina il capo: "E sia."  
Gli uomini riescono ad ingoiare aria. Cercano di ricomporsi, di mantenere l'ordine richiesto, ma Hux vede lo sguardo spaventato di quello senza casco.  
"Adesso, Ren, gradirei una cosa da te. Niente giochi di questo tipo sulla mia nave, intesi?"  
S’impone di essere severo, eppure sembra che sgridi una belva che non da segno di ascoltare e comprendere.  
Ciononostante la voce filtrata dice: "Acconsento." _Acconsento._ Non obbedisce agli ordini, li valuta, li soppesa, e poi acconsente, o fa ciò che vuole.  
Hux mantiene la facciata: "Comandante. Cavaliere. Dobbiamo collaborare, mi capisci?"  
"Certo. Acconsento."  
_Di nuovo!_ Quella condiscendenza lo fa imbestialire.  
"Acconsenti a evitare per quanto possibile l'uso della..." esita "...Forza sulla mia nave?"  
Kylo Ren abbassa lo sguardo. O forse gli sta prendendo le misure. Poi si gira e fa per uscire.  
"Non ho finito, Comandante."  
Kylo Ren si blocca. Non si volge neppure verso Hux, ma nella mente del generale appare un'idea: " _Tu hai finito, Generale Hux",_ e prima di poterselo impedire Hux sillaba: "Ho finito."  
Poi per un lungo istante resta immobile, gli occhi sbarrati sulla porta oltre la quale il Cavaliere è sparito, la bocca socchiusa, come se non fosse più in grado di chiuderla. Forse è davvero così. Solo la consapevolezza degli sguardi dei suoi uomini, tra l'incredulo e l'atterrito, lo costringono a reagire.  
Serra le labbra, il volto livido, e si dirige senza esitazione verso l'uscita. Nessuno osa mettersi sul suo cammino, nessuno osa nemmeno respirare. Quello che hanno visto fare a Kylo Ren è spaventoso, ma non meno di quello che sanno Hux potrebbe fare loro se osassero immischiarsi o commentare quell'episodio.  
Perfino il Capitano Phasma esita, davanti a quell'incedere furioso. Avanza di un passo, solo per ritirarsi subito, la figura massiccia che sembra farsi minuscola davanti alla furia del suo superiore.  
"Kylo Ren!"  
La voce del Generale Hux risuona lungo il corridoio, percorre tutta la nave come una vibrazione stonata.  
Il suoi passi affrettati ne calpestano l'eco, mentre marcia verso la figura in nero che si allontana, accolta come e più del solito, da un vuoto spaventato.  
Kylo Ren non da segno di averlo udito, sebbene sia impossibile. Di certo non manifesta alcuna intenzione di rallentare il passo. Quella consapevolezza infiamma ancora di più l'animo già esacerbato di Hux. Non provava un simile desiderio di colpire qualcuno da tempo immemore. Non di punirlo, ucciderlo, eliminarlo, con un semplice ordine ai Trooper. Vuole avvertire l'impatto della carne sotto le nocche, sentire lo scricchiolio delle ossa, mentre il sangue schizza a macchiargli le dita contratte.  
"Comandante Kylo Ren, fermati immediatamente!" grida ancora, ogni parola intrisa di rabbia, ogni sillaba un colpo portato al volto dietro la maschera.  
Kylo Ren si ferma. Il Generale è un individuo insistente e fastidioso. Si è scrollato di dosso il condizionamento mentale che gli ha insegnato Luke molto in fretta. Non è comune. Quanta disciplina. Kylo ha sempre trovato difficile attenersi alla disciplina. Luke lo sapeva. Per questo lo controllava più degli altri Jedi. Ren sente nascere una forma di ammirazione per quel tipo pallido e pedante. Forse si comporta così perché sa che Kylo non potrebbe mai nuocergli. Snoke non lo permetterebbe.  
_"Controlla la tua rabbia, è la via per il lato Oscuro"_ Luke insegnava, i jedi obbedivano. Lui no. Ora i Jedi sono tutti morti, li ha spazzati via, e Luke è scomparso. Se solo avesse potuto misurarsi con lui. Che Luke abbia avuto pietà del figlio di Leia o forse paura, non gli è dato sapere.  
Kylo Ren si gira: "Sì, ho usato la Forza e le avevo promesso di non farlo. Non ricapiterà. So controllarmi...il più delle volte..."  
Hux sembra non aver nemmeno udito le sue parole, quelle scuse lasciate uscire mal volentieri da dietro la maschera, pronunciate da quella voce falsata e che tuttavia non riesce a mascherare del tutto il tono tra il contrito e il petulante.  
Non può colpirlo. E non solo perché indossa la maschera. Non può colpirlo perché il Sommo Snoke disapproverebbe. Buffo, il pensiero che Kylo Ren potrebbe ucciderlo solo desiderandolo non lo sfiora neppure.  
Non può colpirlo, ma gli afferra un braccio, all'altezza del gomito e senza una parola lo spinge contro la parete, che si apre con un ronzio a rivelare una stanza di servizio.  
Se qualcuno ha assistito alla scena si affretta ad allontanarsi per non essere testimone di qualcosa di peggio. La porta si richiude escludendoli dal resto della nave e dell'universo.  
"Togliti il casco. Ora!" Il Generale non grida più. Non ne ha bisogno, ora che lo ha davanti a sé. Non ora che ogni parola minaccia di mandare definitivamente in frantumi il suo autocontrollo.  
Scandisce l'ordine, questo sì, e ora è tra la porta e Kylo Ren, in una stanza sigillata che potrebbe diventare la sua tomba.  
Il Cavaliere per la seconda volta si rimuove il casco. Non per l'ordine in sé, ma perché desidera guardare il Generale negli occhi. Niente visori, niente filtri.  
"Generale, temo di ripetermi. Non userò la Forza su di te, a meno che non sia tu a permettermelo" Guarda la mano di Hux artigliargli il braccio "Però ora via quella mano. Non toccarmi. Non voglio fare adirare Snoke causandoti un'emorragia cerebrale. Potrei colpirti in un modo che tu non ha mai sperimentato. E me ne dorrei. Dobbiamo... collaborare, ricordi?"  
Ren mette la mano su quella del Generale e se la toglie lentamente di dosso, le dita lunghe e fasciate di pelle nera intorno al polso bianco. Hux si lascia prendere per il polso. Ren annuisce: "Non mi toccare... se può evitarlo."  
"E tu non permetterti di contraddirmi davanti ai miei soldati" ringhia il Generale in tutta risposta. Non lo sta più stringendo, ma gli conficca gli occhi negli occhi con una violenza quasi tangibile.  
"Ti avevo avvertito. Anche io odio ripetermi. Odio che i miei ordini vengano sottovalutati. Se un uomo mi dà la sua parola esigo che la rispetti, se è un uomo. Sei un uomo, Kylo Ren?" lo incalza, così vicino da gettargli in faccia il respiro.  
"Soprattutto non usare la Forza su di me. Non sussisterà mai, mai l'occasione in cui sarò io a permetterti di farlo. Quindi la questione è conclusa. La prossima volta mi sentirò autorizzato a colpirti" lo ammonisce. Sta già riacquistando la calma, a dispetto della situazione a dir poco surreale. "Sono stato chiaro?"  
Lo è stato? Difficile capirlo. Gli occhi del Cavaliere sono insondabili quanto la sua maschera. Solo la piega delle labbra socchiuse gli conferisce un'espressione che potrebbe apparire vulnerabile, in un essere meno letale.  
Hux emette un sospiro profondo, raddrizzandosi e aggiustandosi il collo impeccabile dell'uniforme.  
"Questa sera mi aspetto ceni con me, nei miei alloggi. Dobbiamo pianificare le prossime azioni."  
Se è un invito non ne ha il tono né l'intenzione.  
Senza aspettare risposta il Generale apre la porta e lascia la stanza, battendo i tacchi in un gesto abituale.  
  



	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il momento in cui tutto cessa. In cui lo allontani da te. Basta un solo gesto, una parola, e sarete scagliati anni luce l'uno dall'altro, e tutto tornerà come prima.

L'alloggio del Generale Hux non si distingue da una qualsiasi stanza di servizio. L'ambiente a cui si accede entrando è spoglio ed essenziale al limite dello squallore. Nessuna concessione al lusso o alla comodità. Un tavolo su cui il Generale consuma i pasti, nelle frequenti occasioni in cui preferisce farlo da solo, schermi color antracite che consentono un rapido controllo ai vari settori della nave in caso di emergenza. Un'ulteriore porta conduce all'alloggio vero e proprio, alla stanza da letto. Anche in questo caso nessun elemento che caratterizzi l'ambiente e chi lo abita. Potrebbe essere la stanza di chiunque, il letto di chiunque. Un chiunque estremamente ordinato e rigoroso, beninteso.  
Unici elementi di distinzione, le dimensioni del letto, più ampio rispetto a quelli regolamentari, e la presenza di una finestra aperta sullo spazio, segno che anche quando si trova da solo lì dentro Hux preferisce lasciar vagare lo sguardo altrove.  
Quando il sensore rileva la presenza del Comandante oltre la porta, il Generale è nella propria stanza, davanti a quella finestra. I documenti sui quali avrebbe dovuto impiegare l'ultima ora sono accuratamente affastellati sulla scrivania e nella luce fredda della lampada emanano un tenue bagliore malevolo.  
Ha scelto deliberatamente di disertarli. Si è concesso un po' di tempo, tempo per sé stesso, un lusso in cui di rado indulge.  
Ma in questo caso era necessario, indispensabile. Tempo per fare ordine nella propria mente, per ripristinare le barriere e le strutture perfettamente calibrate che il comportamento di Kylo Ren ha rischiato di compromettere quello stesso pomeriggio.  
La propria imperdonabile perdita di controllo lo ha turbato più dell'ennesima aggressione mentale del Sith.  
Contro di lui può erigere schermi, opporre resistenza, serrare l'accesso a pensieri ed emozioni. Ma quando il tradimento arriva da dentro, quando è lui il nemico da cui guardarsi, da affrontare?  
Inconcepibile.  
Quell'improvviso cedimento lo ha rimandato indietro di anni in un istante. Il volto di suo padre grondante biasimo è riapparso, e nulla ha potuto cancellare la vergogna, il senso di inadeguatezza, l'assoluto smarrimento che quel ricordo gli ha scavato dentro. Da anni non si ritrovava a fronteggiare una simile sconfitta, ed era inevitabile che essa gli si presentasse con quel volto inflessibile e spaventoso.  
Tutto per colpa di Kylo Ren.  
No, il tempo era necessario, per rimettere a posto le cose, per ricacciare Brendol Hux sul fottuto piedistallo sul quale deve restare, sentinella costante del suo passato, presente, futuro, confine inderogabile.  
Una doccia, prima di tutto, lunga, bollente, lasciando che l'acqua gli sferzasse la pelle fino a strapparne il primo strato. Da quell'involucro arrossato sarebbe sgusciato fuori un Hux completamente nuovo, indefesso, intransigente con sé stesso prima che con chiunque altro, inscalfibile.  
Il calore aveva sciolto la tensione di collo e spalle, facendole ruscellare attraverso lo scarico e disperdendole nello spazio in nebuli impalpabili.  
Già questo era bastato a farlo stare meglio. Poi si era steso sulle lenzuola, gelide contro la sua pelle in fiamme. Aveva lasciato che l'acqua impregnasse il cuscino gocciolando dai capelli, e con essa aveva sentito scivolare via i cattivi pensieri. Nella penombra ovattata della stanza aveva atteso, immobile, che la sua mente si svuotasse, che ogni cosa tornasse al proprio posto, mentre il suo corpo conosceva il morso del freddo. Ma andava bene così. Era quello che gli occorreva per tornare padrone di sé. Quel gelo sottile che gli rivestiva le membra come una seconda pelle, rendendolo impermeabile a tutto e a tutti, come una superficie di ghiaccio levigato su cui ogni emozione fosse destinata a scivolare.  
Allora, e solo allora, era riuscito a far sbiadire il volto di suo padre, a far tacere l'eco rabbiosa dei suoi rimproveri, delle sue minacce. Solo allora si era concesso di chiudere gli occhi, e quando li aveva riaperti era tempo di accogliere Kylo Ren. Era pronto.  
Per qualche motivo, Kylo Ren si sente un bambino.  
Tenta di spiegarselo, ma i tentacoli della sua mente raccolgono solo briciole. Chi è passato di lì si trascinava dietro pensieri come stracci, la maggior parte erano inutili e senza importanza: turni, corvèe, armi da rimettere in fase, obblighi, lo spazio che era gelido, la nave che vibrava sotto i piedi. A volte guizzi: nervosismo verdognolo, ansia giallastra, lampi rossi di rabbia. Kylo Ren s'insinua nei pensieri vecchi e non trova il perché di quel sentirsi bambino. È un lembo di coscienza color indaco. Non capisce, finchè il bambino non guarda il volto di suo padre e allora ecco che Han Solo muta di sembiante e diventa Brendol Hux.  
Avverte il fremito di quella bava di pensiero, allunga solo una mano spettrale ad afferrarne il bordo. Sente Hux, ma non l'ha cercato.  
E i pensieri di Hux si sovrappongono ai suoi in una strana assonanza.  
Kylo leva un guanto e appoggia il palmo sull'identificatore: KYLO REN, ACCESSO VALIDO.  
La cornice dell'ingresso degli alloggi di Hux s'illumina e l'accesso diventa translucido. Kylo riusce a distinguere la sagoma del Generale, bordata del violetto dei suoi pensieri. Ritira i tentacoli mentali,li richiude dietro la sua fronte e rimuove il casco mentre l'ingresso si dischiude a diaframma per lasciarlo passare.  
"Generale" dice solamente, quando si trova al cospetto di Hux.  
Prima ancora di sentire la sua voce Hux ha voltato le spalle alla finestra e si è avviato fuori dalla stanza da letto. La porta di quest'ultima si chiude all'unisono con quella appena oltrepassata da Kylo Ren, sigillandoli nella saletta cieca.  
"Comandante" risponde, e nel farlo non avverte alcuna esitazione, alcuna tensione. Così va bene. Abbozza perfino un sorriso, o qualcosa di simile.  
"Sono lieto tu abbia accettato il mio invito" dice, facendogli cenno di prendere posto al tavolo apparecchiato.  
Kylo Ren si limita ad annuire. Sanno benissimo entrambi che non si è trattato di un un invito, ma Hux è compiaciuto che il Cavaliere non si dimostri più ansioso di lui di turbare quel rinnovato equilibrio.  
Il Generale attende che il suo ospite si sia seduto prima di accomodarsi a sua volta. Nel cibo, come in ogni altro aspetto della propria esistenza, è stato educato a una condotta improntata su una certa frugalità. Non che gli ufficiali del Primo Ordine disdegnino ricchi banchetti, o degustare vini pregiati provenienti dai più remoti angoli dell'universo. Ma il giovane Hux ha imparato presto che è superfluo indulgere in piaceri dei quali ci si può facilmente privare. Ciononostante, quella sera è stata sua premura che la tavola fosse imbandita con pietanze pregiate e con alimenti freschi, un lusso affatto scontato, quando ci si trovava a viaggiare a lungo nello spazio senza la possibilità di rifornimenti. In particolare, è riuscito a reperire alcuni tagli di una creatura anfibia diffusa nel quadrante esterno, la cui carne bianca e saporita si presta a piatti particolarmente delicati, e un assortimento di frutti davvero sorprendente, che troneggiano al centro del tavolo.  
In una caraffa di vetro nero ha fatto decantare vino di Naboo. Fa il gesto di versarne nel calice di Kylo Ren.  
"Grazie" risponde serio Kylo a quel gesto gentile. La sua mente si è richiusa, non desidera frugare più in nessuna testa. È stanco come un vecchio.  
Solleva il calice: "Vedo il pianeta."  
"Cosa?" Hux non ha inteso il commento. I suoi occhi si posano sul nero del vino: "Ah, comprendo."  
Kylo Ren attende che Hux ne versi anche per sé.  
"Sei per un quarto di Naboo."  
"Non ho mai assaggiato il vino nero di Naboo, ma posso vedere il pianeta."  
"Naboo, Alderaan, che altro?" chiede Hux.  
"Tatooine, naturalmente."  
Hux annuisce. Tatooine, la casa di Anakin.  
C'è qualcosa di assolutamente fuoriluogo in quella conversazione, soprattutto nel tono informale con cui essa veniva condotta. Come tra due amici che si siano ritrovati dopo un tempo incredibilmente lungo.  
Hux scaccia dalla mente quello stupido pensiero, ma decide che non è necessario mutare atteggiamento. È perfettamente padrone della situazione, non c'è motivo di ostentare distacco o durezza. Sa quello che fa, è rilassato e a proprio agio.  
"Sono affascinato dalla tua capacità di vedere oltre ciò che gli uomini comuni possono vedere" ammette, dopo aver portato il calice alla labbra e averne sorbito il contenuto in una lunga sorsata. Il vino è piacevolmente aromatico, ricco e corposo. Evoca il calore di una stella benefica, il profumo dell'erba, della terra scura, di bacche cresciute all'ombra di alberi antichi. Hux si ritrova a pensare alla propria casa, dopo chissà quanto tempo, ai campi di grano giovane che ondeggia come un mare verde sotto il cielo screziato di porpora e oro, alla foresta pietrificata oltre il margine estremo della proprietà dela sua famiglia. Quante volte quei sentieri avevano sfidato i suoi passi, dapprima incerti, poi via via più sicuri, imprudenti, mentre si addentrava tra i tronchi millenari sulle tracce di animali selvatici?  
Si riscuote da quel ricordo, meravigliandosi della facilità con cui è scaturito.  
"Seriamente, Kylo Ren" ribadisce. "Sono circondato da uomini che non sanno cogliere neppure l'effettiva portata di ciò che li circonda, e tu riesci a vedere pianeti che non hai mai visitato, che forse non visiterai mai. È un indubbio salto di qualità, almeno in merito alle mie frequentazioni."  
"Immagino non vi sia colpa nei limiti degli uomini con i quali ti circondi, non più di quanto vi sia merito nella mia capacità" valuta il Cavaliere. Ha bevuto a sua volta, e una piega sottile gli ha increspato la fronte, solo per un momento.  
"Non è di tuo gusto?" si informa Hux.  
"Non lo so, vedo pianeti su cui non sono mai stato, che non esistono più. Pianeti polverizzati da Anakin Skywalker, guerre a cui non ho partecipato.... e non so se questo vino sia buono. Per te è buono?"  
C'è qualcosa di doloroso in quelll'affermazione, perfino Hux lo percepisce, lui che è così poco avvezzo al dolore, a soffermarsi su di esso.  
"Sì, è un buon vino, Comandante" risponde, sebbene all'improvviso non avverta più alcun piacere tra le labbra.  
"So tante cose che nemmeno ho cercato di conoscere. Sono semplicemente lì, io le afferro col pensiero e sono mie. E ne ignoro altre. Ora, potrei capire l'essenza di questo vino guardando nella tua testa. Ma non sarebbe un'informazione autentica, solo una nozione presa in prestito."  
Hux si trova a studiare il ragazzo che sa tutto e non sa niente, assassino e bambino. Sente come si mantiene ai bordi del suo pensiero. Basterebbe una piccola spinta ed entrerebbe, ma non lo fa. È gentile Kylo Ren? È anche questo?  
Forse ha solo paura di quello che è. Ma lo brama, lo esalta. Il più potente jedi mai vissuto, a parte un altro. Che loro devono trovare insieme.  
Che succederà quando lo troveranno? Kylo si macchierà dell'ennesimo assassinio, sangue del suo sangue. Oppure sarà lui a morire. Luke avrà pietà di suo nipote. Lo ha cresciuto, lo ha anche amato, sembra. E ora sono nemici. Kylo può uccidere il sangue e l'amore? Hux scopre di provare disagio, un sentimento strano che... ravvisa una forma malriposta di pietà e la ricaccia via. Se il Cavaliere avvertisse la pietà, come potrebbe reagire?  
"Mangia qualcosa" propone, scoprendo il portavivande. "Questo tubero giallo è molto nutriente e sposa bene con la carne bianca."  
Si serve di entrambe le pietanze e aspetta che Kylo Ren faccia lo stesso. Sa che lo farà, anche se ancora non comprende le ragioni che lo spingono a compiere certe azioni, o piuttosto a non compierle. Un enigma nascosto dietro una maschera, perfino ora che il suo volto è scoperto e la luce accende tra i suoi capelli riflessi che hanno lo stesso colore del vino.  
"Quanto al conoscere senza aver sperimentato in prima persona, non è dissimile da ciò che noi tutti proviamo."  
Di nuovo vede la sua fronte incresparsi, quella piega delle labbra che trasforma in un istante il suo volto, rendendolo così spaventosamente giovane, innocente.  
"Nemmeno io avrei potuto esprimere un giudizio sul vino prima di averlo bevuto, e non potrei nemmeno entrare nella mente di chicchessia per sperimentare sapori sconosciuti. Forse ciò che accade a te è che sei talmente immerso in un flusso di conoscenza, di sensazioni, da non poterti soffermare a sufficienza se non su alcune di esse. Sei talmente parte della Forza da non poter cogliere ciò che attraverso cui essa scorre. Ma ti chiedo scusa, sono un soldato, non un filosofo, e non era mia intenzione esprimere un giudizio."  
Versa altro vino a entrambi. "Forse reiterando l'esperienza riuscirai a formulare un'impressione personale" suggerisce.  
"Sì, per me è buono." E Hux comprende che il giudizio non ha nulla di straordinario, è il giudizio di un ragazzo che assaggia un vino. E forse il vino gli dice qualcosa, gli parla di una casa mai vista, gli parla di Padmè e Anakin. Cosa cerca un non più Jedi, un oltre-Sith, un Ren? Cosa desidera?  
Kylo lo guarda: ha sentito. Poggia il calice. Si è richiuso dentro la sua corazza, stava regalando troppo di sè all'uomo pallido e severo. Non doveva succedere.  
"Io desidero essere ... grande. Grande come mio nonno, diverso dall'uomo che mi è padre, un contrabbandiere, migliore di mio zio, che visto il suo fallimento con me è fuggito. Lo troverò, lo eliminerò. Li cancellerò tutti. Soddisfatto, Generale? È questo che desiderate per me anche voi? La vittoria completa e schiacciante sui perdenti e i deboli?"  
"Luke non è debole. È il figlio di Anakin" commenta Hux. È allarmato. La fornace che brucia pelle come carta si è riaccesa e l'avverte consumare mondi interi ad un passo dalla sua coscienza.  
"Io sono il nipote di Anakin! Io sarò come lui, io farò..." si è alzato in piedi. Hux vede come bicchieri e piatti si stiano sollevando appena dalla superficie del tavolo. Fuori controllo. Kylo non è controllabile se non può controllare se stesso.  
Hux si impone di mantenere la calma. Scuote il capo, tornando a portarsi il calice alle labbra, come se nulla stesse accadendo. Riesce perfino a dominare il tremito della propria mano.  
“Siedi, Kylo Ren. Non hai ancora toccato cibo. È per questo che siamo qui.” Il tono è pacato, non condiscendente. Non sembra dettato dalla paura. È il tono di un adulto che si rivolge a un bambino che può ancora evitare di commettere un errore.  
"Non sta a me desiderare alcunché per Kylo Ren” riprende, dopo che l’altro si è seduto. “La mia collaborazione con lui sussiste fintanto che questa una comunanza di interessi la rende necessaria e auspicabile."  
Stringe le labbra dopo aver bevuto e lo guarda negli occhi.  
"Non è mia abitudine appropriarmi dei desideri altrui, Comandante Ren. È già abbastanza gravoso fare i conti con i miei. In certi frangenti più che in altri." Un'ammissione inaspettata, perfino per lui. Colpa del vino, che lo rende troppo loquace, o del paradosso di quella situazione? Ancora una volta Hux decide di ignorare il suo stesso richiamo all'ordine, forse perché la voce che lo ribadisce con sempre maggior violenza somiglia più a quella di suo padre che alla sua.  
"Se invece mi stai chiedendo se quello che voglio è la vittoria schiacciante sui nemici del Primo Ordine, la risposta è assolutamente sì, Ren."  
Così dicendo finalmente assaggia un boccone di carne bianca e polposa.  
Il Cavaliere lo imita, sebbene il Generale immagini che quel cibo raffinato non abbia nella sua bocca più sapore della sabbia di Tatooine.  
All'improvviso lo colpisce il pensiero di come debba essere l'assoluta incapacità di provare qualsivoglia piacere, ma subito un'altra domanda schiaccia la prima: che differenza c'è tra Kylo Ren, che non può provarne, e lui, che per la maggior parte del tempo si impedisce di farlo?  
Di nuovo lo coglie l'urgenza di scacciare dalla mente quei pensieri inopportuni. Davvero curiosa la piega che ha preso quella serata! Hux si era aspettato... Cosa? L'ultimo pensiero che riesce a rievocare dopo lo sfortunato episodio in sala comandi è quello di poter spezzare ogni singolo osso di Kylo Ren con le proprie mani. No, decisamente meglio andare oltre. Parlare della rotta che stanno seguendo, della loro destinazione, degli avamposti in cui il Comandante potrà dare prova del proprio potere.  
"Non incontrerai troppa resistenza" lo informa, servendosi altra carne. Il suo calice è di nuovo vuoto. Evidentemente la presenza di Kylo Ren lo spinge a bere di più.  
"Si tratta di colonie in gran parte abbandonate, spesso utilizzate come luoghi di sosta e rifornimento per contrabbandieri. Di conseguenza, la popolazione autoctona si è adeguata. Forse non sarà una palestra degna di te, ma servirà a scaldarti fino al nostro arrivo su Jakku."  
"Ti do l'impressione di aver bisogno di riscaldamento, Generale?"  
Il tono è duro, l'espressione prepotente, e nello stesso tempo c'è un'insolenza quasi infantile in quelle parole.  
Hux sospira.  
"Non lo so, Comandante Ren. Confesso di essere curioso di vederti scatenare la tua Forza, una volta tanto non sui miei uomini" Arriccia il labbro superiore in quello che potrebbe essere un sorriso. "O su di me."  
Kylo china il capo e accusa il colpo. Poche volte gli è capitato di chinare la testa davanti a qualcuno. E sempre con zio Luke.  
 _No! Non chiamarlo così! Non pensarci neppure!_  
Si perde. L’ira germoglia spine uncinate dentro di lui e prima di rendersene conto ecco che desidera schiacciare, spegnere, annichilire. _Chi? Chi? Luke? Han? Chi?_  
La mano che stringe intorno al calice di vetro nero si contrae. Non è solo Forza, è altro.  
Lui è preda della Rabbia. Lui non controlla.  
Hux invece è un altro Luke, a modo suo.  
Avverte vampate di dissenso provenire dalla sua essenza, gli arrivano attraverso la Forza in cui vivono immersi tutti loro.  
Eppure Hux non artiglia bicchiere e posate.  
 _E ora?_ _Oh_. La crepa si disegna come una saetta sul bicchiere. Un istante. Poi CRACK. Vino nero gronda come sangue, gocciola sul tavolo. Le schegge si conficcano nel palmo e nelle dita. Sangue si mischia al vino. Si è ferito. Di nuovo i pensieri scomposti verso un passato che non deve tornare mai. _Mamma, Leia, mi sono fatto male._  
“Ti sei fatto male” Hux prende un tovagliolo e si alza. Che vuol fare? Tamponare le ferite del Ren? Lenire il suo dolore? Kylo gli strappa la stoffa grigia dalle mani: “Spiacente, Generale.”  
“Qualcosa ti turba?”  
“No! No. Niente mi turba” mente il ragazzo.  
Avvolge il tovagliolo intorno alla mano. Il suo colore grigio rende il sangue nero, come vino di Naboo. La sua storia che gli sgorga dolorosa dalla mano ferita.  
“Forse dovremmo andare in infermeria?” s’informa Hux. Non vuole dare peso all’incidente. È algido come neve.  
Kylo si guarda il palmo: “Non serve. Nella mia istruzione il dolore va coltivato. E la rabbia. Vanno coltivati e tenuti sempre sul limite della deflagrazione. Così noi siamo più potenti.”  
“Per te l’instabilità è Forza” afferma Hux.  
“È così che funziona per quelli che una volta erano i Sith. Sempre sull’orlo dell’abisso, mai un passo indietro o uno in avanti.”  
“Lascia che dia un’occhiata” insiste il Generale. Com’è premuroso. Quella fredda gentilezza lo colloca un gradino sopra il Ren. Mantenere la calma è anch’essa Forza.  
 _La Forza Buona e Bianca, di chi non arde, di chi non soffre, di chi non ha paura._  
Nemmeno quando Kylo ha cominciato a sterminare il piccoli Jedi suoi pari, Luke è caduto preda del dolore o della disperazione. Voleva vederlo abbandonarsi al Lato Oscuro e invece è diventato ancora più forte. E per non ucciderlo e commettere l’errore che l’avrebbe fatto cadere per sempre, l’ha disertato, se n’è andato, lasciandolo con una pila di cadaveri, con spiriti inquieti che gli aleggiavano intorno, alcuni distaccati, altri ancora lividi di paura. Pochi rossi di furia per aver perso la vita, poi ingoiati dall’Oscurità. Quelli non li aveva più sentiti, dopo quella fiammata di rabbia. Non c’è un ‘dopo’ per i Sith, evidentemente. I jedi invece sono eterni.  
Gli ha preso la mano senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, perso nel turbine oscuro dei propri pensieri. Esamina la ferita con l'occhio di chi ha imparato presto a valutare i danni, le possibilità di recupero, o la totale mancanza delle stesse.  
"Alcune schegge sono penetrate in profondità" osserva, e con la punta delle dita ne afferra una. Il sangue prende a sgorgare più abbondante quando la sfila con delicatezza. "Sei stato fortunato, avrebbe potuto recidere un tendine" continua Hux.  
Gli occhi azzurri percorrono la carne martoriata, seguiti dalle dita, che estraggono una scheggia, poi un'altra. Sembra del tutto incurante del sangue che impregna la tovaglia, del suo odore ferroso che fa sbiadire ogni piacevolezza il suo desco avesse potuto offrire. Quando avverte da parte di Kylo Ren un tentativo di ritrarre la mano, la trattiene, stringendo più forte, ma senza premere sulle parti lese.  
"Resteranno almeno un paio di cicatrici. Qui e qui" spiega, seguendo con la punta del dito i solchi scarlatti aperti nella pelle chiara. "Ovviamente provvederemo a eliminarle" aggiunge. Non è un modo per rassicurarlo. Il ragazzo non ha bisogno di essere rassicurato. Non su quel genere di cose.  
Di nuovo avverte una tensione, i muscoli che si flettono in uno spasmo forse involontario. Kylo Ren non ama essere toccato. Glielo ha già fatto presente. È il sangue a rendere la sua pelle così calda, bollente di febbre?...  
Il punto esatto del tocco è anche quello del dolore. E da quel punto esatto scaturisce qualcosa che Kylo non riesce a capire. Avverte le sue dita fantasma stringersi intorno al polso del Generale, intorno al suo collo, pollici invisibili protesi a cavare occhi, a ferire. Ma l'attacco non parte. Non come attacco. Si scopre a toccare la pelle del Generale con i suoi tentacoli spirituali, percorrerlo, sentirlo. Dolore che viene, onda dopo onda, ogni volta che il cuore pompa il sangue e il sangue assaggia l'aria, libero dalla carne. Dolore, che perfora la membrana invisibile che protegge il Ren dal mondo. Lo scambio è ineffabile, invisibile, impalpabile. Ma Hux solleva lo sguardo dalle ferite e guarda il cavaliere negli occhi.  
"Oh..." geme appena.  
Il Ren ritira il suo spirito da Hux come un'onda che ritorna in mare dopo aver bagnato la spiaggia.  
"Che sta succedendo?" chiede Hux. Ha perso l'algido distacco e sotto gli occhi di ghiaccio si accende un calore. Sente il sangue affluire al volto, ne sente il calore.  
"Che cos'era?" chiede. Esige di sapere.  
"Era..." Kylo cerca la sua voce. Vorrebbe avere indosso il suo casco spaventoso. Ma è spoglio, è solo un ragazzo che cerca di toccarne un altro. _Va bene? Va bene?_ Il suo cosmo interiore risuona della domanda talmente forte che Hux lo ode. Impietrito, non riesce a togliere le dita dalle ferite del Cavaliere. Avverte quel dolore anche lui. È bellissimo. Infrange il suo scudo e le sue difese, ma Hux non oppone resistenza. Si trova a desiderare, e le sue dita spingono ancora le ferite per farle sanguinare.  
Il Generale contrae la mascella, stringe i denti fino a farli scricchiolare come frammenti di vetro, come le schegge estratte dalla carne di Kylo Ren, il nero acceso del rosso del sangue. È come precipitare restando fermi, una caduta da un'altezza inimmaginabile. Hux sa che dovrebbe tentare di porvi rimedio, che dovrebbe spezzare quel contatto ed aggrapparsi agli ultimi brandelli di autocontrollo. Dovrebbe togliere gli occhi da quegli occhi che lo divorano, che incendiano i suoi pensieri trasformando la sua mente in un rogo ruggente.  
Ma non può.  
E non può incolpare la volontà superiore del ragazzo che gli sta davanti, che sanguina tra le sue mani, stilla dopo stilla, come un fiore reciso. È troppo onesto con sé stesso, Hux, sincero fino alla brutalità, all'annichilimento.  
No, non è colpa di Kylo Ren, non questa volta. Sente il calore che gli è affluito al volto sciogliersi negli occhi, e la figura del Cavaliere si confonde appena, oltre una cortina tremolante  
 _Questo è il momento in cui tutto cessa. In cui lo allontani da te. Basta un solo gesto, una parola, e sarete scagliati anni luce l'uno dall'altro, e tutto tornerà come prima._  
Hux solleva la mano, avvolge con le dita macchiate di sangue la nuca del ragazzo Ren, e lo attira a sé.  
Soffoca su quelle labbra la parola che stava per pronunciare, la sigilla in quella bocca che lo accoglie, con un'urgenza stupita, disperata.  
La nuca di Ren, sotto la massa scomposta dei riccioli neri, è una curva delicata, vulnerabile.  
Eppure quando il Cavaliere si libera della sua stretta e gli afferra il volto con entrambe le mani, da lui sprigiona una tale forza, una violenza che travolge il Generale, strappandolo ancora più lontano da sé stesso.  
Le dita di sangue del Cavaliere di Ren disegnano disegni tribali di un rosso vivo sugli zigomi del Generale, sotto gli occhi. Rosso sangue sul bianco della pelle dell'uomo.  
"Mi stai facendo qualcosa?" bisbiglia Hux contro le labbra di Kylo. Il suo addestramento non si spinge fin lì, il condizionamento neppure. Questo fuoco che lo possiede potrebbe essere un qualche genere trucco di quelli come Ren eppure nel momento stesso del sospetto, sa già di mentire a se stesso se vi attribuisse credito. Vuole di nuovo sentire quello che sente lui, come lo sente lui. Quel dolore irresistibile, quel piacere spaventoso. Ne vuole un po' anche lui.  
"Non sto... facendo... nulla"  
"Fai quello che hai fatto prima" ordina. L'ondata mentale lo travolge, piacere e dolore l'uno l'eco dell'altro che riverberano all'infinito. Infinito dolore, piacere sconfinato. _Non basta più, non basta più._  
"Fai quello che..." non riesce a finire. L'assalto mentale è spaventoso. Meraviglioso, e lui non sa come rispondere. Ha solo il suo corpo, e limiti della sua pelle e del suo tocco reale. Avviluppato nell'anima del Cavaliere, può solo rispondere facendosi strada in lui con i denti e la lingua e le dita.  
Di nuovo l'assalto si ritrae, lo lascia tremante di freddo fin dentro l'essenza del suo essere.  
L'Anima congela per l'assenza.  
"Potrei...danneggiarti..." bisbiglia Ren: "Non ho mai fatto... questo... con uno che non fosse come me. Potrei farti male... lì dentro" fa scivolare le dita dalle guance magre alla fronte.  
Hux non intende, si spinge contro di lui, gli afferra coi denti quel labbro insolente e infantile e morde, finché non sente sangue. Ritorna allora l'ondata, accesa di furore, lo colpisce come una scudisciata di traverso al cuore.  
"Non ti ho dato... il permesso..." Ren spazza il tavolo con un braccio. Stoviglie cadono e s'infrangono. Lo sbatte contro la superficie sgombra. "Non ti ho dato il permesso..."  
Hux subisce quel nuovo assalto, questa volta spaventosamente fisico. L'urto contro la superficie del tavolo gli spezza il respiro, e, prima che possa riprendere fiato, la sua bocca è ancora catturata da quella del Cavaliere. In un annaspare convulso beve da quella bocca ossigeno e sangue, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Kylo Ren, al suo collo. Ogni ondata mentale scava più profondamente in lui, lasciando un vuoto sempre più immenso, sempre più incolmabile.  
Hux è dominato esclusivamente da quella brama divorante. Non è nemmeno più consapevole di cosa realmente desidera, ma solo del fatto che se ora quel viluppo di anime e corpi si spezzasse, ne morirebbe.  
"Ren..." mormora, e quel richiamo soffiato da bocca a bocca rimbomba in un'eco spaventosa nell'abisso dei loro vuoti congiunti.  
Le labbra del Cavaliere martoriano le sue guance, i denti infliggono al suo collo baci tormentosi. Lo sta marchiando, su ogni brandello di pelle disponibile sta imprimendo il suo nome, il suo sigillo.  
Ma non è abbastanza.  
Le dita cercano altra pelle, altra carne inviolata, oltre la rigida austerità dell'uniforme, e intanto ondate di squisito dolore si abbattono sulle scogliere mentali del Generale, e il terreno frana, la mente si sfalda come un castello di sabbia.  
Nemmeno quando un dolore bianco, lancinante, gli attraversa il capo, Hux riesce a fermarsi, o a fermare Ren. Sarebbe poi in grado di fermarlo? Ancora avverte il calore sul volto, negli occhi, ma non sono più lacrime, e il mondo si scioglie in una nebbia rosata.  
Allora sente che Kylo Ren si sta staccando da lui, sta uscendo dalla sua mente, e lo afferra con le mani, per trattenerlo, ma il sangue è scivolato via dalle braccia, come l'acqua dai suoi capelli, sul cuscino. È tutto confluito nei suoi occhi, e ora Ren è una maschera rossa, la bocca tumida di baci aperta a chiamare il suo nome. Ma Hux non lo sente.  
Solleva le dita a sfiorargli le labbra, prima di precipitare all'indietro. La caduta è mille volte peggiore di come l'avesse immaginata.  
Kylo Ren esplora la mente del Generale. Hux lo sente cercare i danni e le ferite che quel tipo di assalto mentale può lasciare su di un partner.  
È consapevole di avergli inflitto un dolore troppo grande e troppo intimo. L'ha reso pazzo? Ren interroga l'Io di Hux e si sorprende di trovarlo integro.  
"Sei... molto forte... più di quanto avessi immaginato" ansima, sangue nella bocca, che gli macchia i denti quasi fosse una belva.  
"Cosa..." geme Hux, riemergendo da una trance dolorosa e splendida.  
"È così che succede" Ren è ripiombato nel suo guscio mortale. Si deterge il viso con la mano. Ricorda il casco, abbandonato su ripiano dell'alloggio. Lo afferra. Sembra avere una fretta indiavolata di indossarlo.  
Quando l'elmo gli cala sul volto e gli altera la voce, Hux comprende la portata di quello che è successo. Quello che _GLI_ è successo.  



	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non lo sai? Il Generale Hux sa leggerti dentro? Conosce i tuoi pensieri, i tuoi sogni, i desideri più proibiti del tuo cuore. Sa di te ciò che nemmeno tu sai, perché è grazie a lui e a quelli come lui che tu sei quello che sei...

Hux viene strappato al sonno dal dolore. Una scarica violenta, precisa, che gli attraversa la testa con la violenza di una frustata. Mentre scatta a sedere nel letto può quasi sentire la sferza ritirarsi, strisciando sulla carne martoriata, aggiungendo dolore al dolore. Il volto gli si deforma in una smorfia. Porta le mani al volto, le preme sugli occhi. Avverte sulla pelle tracce di sangue rappreso. Non ricorda come è arrivato a letto, se ci sia arrivato da solo, se qualcuno lo abbia aiutato. Qualcuno... Il ragazzo Ren... Di nuovo il dolore, più forte, e questa volta è la mano di suo padre a impugnare la sferza, e la sua voce gli rimbomba nel cervello mandando in frantumi i pensieri. Hux sente che potrebbe spezzarsi nel tempo di un respiro, ma stringe i denti, premendo più forte le mani sugli occhi, e quando infine li riapre la penombra della stanza è percorsa da scie di piccole luci pulsanti. L'interfono si attiva vibrando. È la voce del Capitano Phasma. La presenza del Generale è richiesta in sala comandi. La richiesta è formulata col tono di chi sa di non poter ricevere un rifiuto. Di chi nutre una fiducia sconfinata nell'efficienza del proprio leader. Hux vorrebbe poter confidare nella medesima fiducia in se stesso, mentre arranca per liberarsi dalla spuma delle lenzuola, che lo avvolgono come spire soffocanti. Non si stupisce nel trovarle madide di sudore, imbrattate di sangue scuro. E del suo sperma, naturalmente. Vorrebbe ridere di se stesso, ma la testa pulsa, come se qualcuno gli stesse raschiando l'interno del cranio con un falcetto. Raccoglie le lenzuola in un viluppo e le getta nello scarico per la biancheria. Qualcuno provvederà a fornirgliene di nuove. La stanza non è mai stata così fredda. Forse perché il suo corpo sta bruciando. Vorrebbe fare una doccia, ma non ne ha la forza. Quando la luce azzurra della stanza da bagno gli rivela la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio fatica a riconoscersi.  
Il suo volto è una mappa inequivocabile. Chiunque potrebbe leggere in essa. O questo è il suo primo pensiero. Forse perché lui ricorda ogni bacio, ogni morso, dietro quei lividi porpora che ne macchiano il pallore. Riempie il lavabo di acqua fredda e vi immerge il volto, la testa, ignorando le fitte lancinanti risvegliate da quella deliberata tortura. Quando riemerge, disegna una scia di gocce sullo specchio. Il suo volto appare ancora più bianco, i segni ancora più evidenti. Inutile cercare una soluzione. Scivola nell'uniforme, e il semplice contatto con la stoffa lo fa sussultare, come se la sua pelle non fosse che un velo impalpabile steso sopra la carne viva, i nervi esposti. Allaccia il colletto così stretto da impedirsi di respirare, ma è a quel genere di costrizione che sa di doversi affidare, per trovare la forza di rientrare in se stesso. Pettina all'indietro i capelli fradici, lasciando il volto scoperto. Nessuno oserà chiedergli ragione di quei segni. Nessuno oserà nemmeno congetturarli. _Non lo sai? Il Generale Hux sa leggerti dentro? Conosce i tuoi pensieri, i tuoi sogni, i desideri più proibiti del tuo cuore. Sa di te ciò che nemmeno tu sai, perché è grazie a lui e a quelli come lui che tu sei quello che sei..._  
Esce dalla stanza, ignorando il suo corpo, che gli si ribella in ogni più intima fibra. Ogni passo è una scarica attraverso il cervello, una scudisciata sul corpo martoriato dalla stoffa troppo ruvida, troppo pesante. Ma esternamente non trapela nulla. Solo la piega severa delle labbra appare ancora più marcata del solito, forse perché le stesse labbra appaiono così innaturalmente rosse e gonfie. Il suo ingresso in sala comandi è salutato dalla solita deferenza.  
Solo il Capitano Phasma, la prima a farsi avanti per accoglierlo, ha un'esitazione. Hux può indovinare il suo volto sotto il casco, l'interrogativo nei suoi occhi. Ad esso risponde con un'espressione dura. "Capitano, aggiornatemi" ordina, e la donna-soldato risponde prontamente, elencando informazioni, esibendo coordinate, segnalando qualsiasi avvenimento possa risultare di un qualche interesse per il superiore. "Bene, procediamo" commenta Hux laconico, prima di avvicinarsi alla sua postazione. Vorrebbe sedersi. Non è sua abitudine farlo, ma davvero non è sicuro di poter restare in piedi un istante di più. Invece lo fa. Si costringe a farlo, come un tempo lo costringeva sua padre, per temprarlo alla resistenza, o per punirlo per la sua debolezza. In piedi tutta la notte, nel corridoio freddo, reggendo un secchio colmo d'acqua in ogni mano, e _guai a versarne una sola goccia, ragazzo..._ Gli pare quasi di sentirli i manici dei secchi tagliargli le mani sotto i guanti di pelle, e il pensiero vola a altre mani, strette nelle sue, e poi libere di afferrargli il volto, il corpo, l'anima. Socchiude gli occhi.  
Un istante prima che la porta diaframma si apra, Hux sente il cuore perdere un battito e sa chi sta per entrare. Il ragazzo. Ren. _Kylo_. Hux diventa di pietra. Il diaframma si schiude e la figura alta e minacciosa fa il suo ingresso in sala comandi. Hux nota come tutti si ritraggano appena un po’ dalla sua traiettoria. Il Generale non desidera nemmeno guardarlo, fissa lo sguardo avanti a sé e finge di ignorarlo, ma c’è come un legame, un uncino mentale piantato in testa a Hux che lo ancora al Cavaliere, uno strascico della sera prima. Hux si chiede se sia una sensazione temporanea o se durerà per sempre. Non può rimanere prigioniero in eterno di quel ragazzo. Fisso avanti a sé, fisso, fisso… gira appena gli occhi e si scontra con la disumanità della maschera, anche Ren lo sta guardando. Hux chiude gli occhi e tenta di capire se il Cavaliere gli stia guardando in testa. Nel caos delle emozioni, nel rigore delle regole, rintraccia un lembo della sua presenza. _Smettila,_ formula in silenzio. Non sa come funzioni questa tecnica mentale dei Jedi. Si limita a concentrarsi su una parola, a vederla con gli occhi della mente, disegnata con volute di coscienza sulla lavagna nera del vuoto che divide due menti e due anime.  
Il Ren, inaspettato, la smette. Hux era pronto a dover combattere una battaglia silenziosa con quel nemico tanto più forte di lui, sfacciato come un bambino prepotente. Quella creatura che solo la sera prima l’aveva catturato, posseduto, divorato e prosciugato. Hux sbircia nel suo Io: nessuna traccia di Kylo.  
“Comandante Kylo Ren, stiamo entrando nel sistema stellare di destinazione. Tra meno di cinque ore sferreremo un attacco di terra.” La voce di Hux è ferma, non si rompe sui chiodi che immagina gli germoglino dallo stomaco fino alle labbra.  
La voce robot è senza inflessione: “Sono pronto, scenderò con la prima ondata, come stabilito.”  
Il Ren oppone scudi al mondo esterno. L’incontro della sera prima l’ha segnato più di qualsiasi altro abbia avuto in precedenza. Altri uomini, altre donne, tutti come lui. Non hanno lasciato segni in lui, tanto che quando ha deciso di cancellare i giovani jedi di Luke ha sterminato anche tutti i suoi amanti. Senza emozione. Spaventoso, visto quello che quelli come lui condividono in certi frangenti. Quelle unioni, dimenticate, spazzate via dalla sua spada laser. Cerca dentro di sé l’insofferenza e l’odio per quel Generale così altero e orgoglioso, l’afferra. No, ci si aggrappa. Gli serve per rimuovere il legame che perdura tra loro. Deve tenersi fuori da Hux, non deve permettere a Hux di avvicinarsi. L’ha sentito chiamarlo, l’ha sentito ordinargli di smetterla. Forse ora lo considera ancora più mostruoso di quanto non facesse prima. Ecco, rinasce quella rivalità, quel disprezzo, quell’odio nei confronti di quell’uomo. Inferiore essere prigioniero della sua stessa carne e pelle, limitato, mente indifesa davanti alla sua sonda mentale. Kylo s’impone di rimuovere le sensazioni dai suoi ricordi, ma lo sforzo è tale, stavolta, che si accorge solo dopo qualche tempo che Phasma gli sta parlando. Informazioni sull’avamposto ribelle da distruggere con l’attacco di terra.  
 _Bene. Così va bene._  
Hux finge di ascoltare il resoconto di Phasma a Kylo Ren senza smettere di guardare fisso davanti a sé. Di quando in quando annuisce perfino, come a confermare l'efficienza della donna soldato. Solo, dimentica di sbattere le palpebre, e gli occhi iniziano a dolergli, spine acuminate e sabbia che risalgono alla testa, di nuovo.  
Vacilla, ma solo interiormente. Il suo corpo non gli appartiene più, è un relitto pesante sprofondato nel pavimento della sala comandi, al quale l'anima resta tenacemente ancorata per non essere scagliata via, lontano, chissà dove.  
Ancora una fitta lancinante e il dolore gli deforma il volto in una smorfia rabbiosa.  
"Preferite che io resti a bordo, Generale?"  
È stata Phasma a parlare, una nota di apprensione nella voce che esce dal casco. Apprensione e risentimento. Che cosa gli aveva chiesto?...  
"No. Scenderete con il Comandante Kylo Ren" risponde, asciutto. La sua disciplina gli corre in aiuto, ancora una volta. Finalmente si decide a guardare verso la maschera impenetrabile del Cavaliere. Chissà se anche lui porta ancora sul volto, sulle labbra, le ferite che gli ha inferte?  
"Per te va bene, Kylo Ren? Una missione militare richiede un contingente di supporto. Ne converrai."  
Quella vicinanza è spaventosa. Hux è dilaniato tra la disperata, strenua lotta per tenere quell'essere fuori dalla propria mente, e la sofferenza che quel l'assenza gli provoca.  
Vuole quello che sa di dover evitare, e nello stesso tempo si ribella a sé stesso, con una veemenza ancora più spaventosa perché condotta nel silenzio più assoluto.  
Solleva la mano a sfiorarsi lo zigomo tumefatto. Il gesto non sfugge a Phasma che, come un cane obbediente, lo guarda senza capire, desiderosa solo di essere utile.  
"Bene, sapete cosa fare" commenta il Generale. "Se non c'è altro..."  
Cosa? Vuoi ritirarti, Hux? Sei troppo esausto, troppo sfinito? Cosa si prova a non essere padroni di sé?  
  
L’attacco di terra è spaventoso. Sembra asettico, ma ha qualcosa di lercio perché la morte non è mai pulita. Le truppe sono addestrate e condizionate all’assenza di pietà ed empatia, stroncano una vita dopo l’altra con la precisione disumana di una macchina per falciare l’erba. Hux osserva attraverso le cam montate sugli elmetti i ribelli soffiati via dalla potenza di fuoco delle sue truppe. Non distoglie mai lo sguardo, il cuore non aumenta i battiti. Quando il Cavaliere di Ren entra nell’inquadratura, Hux solleva il mento dall’incavo della mano su cui lo teneva poggiato, quasi patisse il tedio dell’ennesimo massacro. Qualcosa non funziona nelle cam. I colpi di laser si fermano a mezz’aria. Malfunzionamento. Tutte e quindici le fottute cam? Poi capisce. È Kylo. Che ferma colpi di laser a mezz’aria come in un fermo immagine troppo perfetto. Lame di luce sospese nel vuoto, immobili, eterne, colpi che non vogliono andare a segno. Lo vede avvicinare i superstiti. Hux istruisce di lasciare per ultimi gli anziani del villaggio, sanno più cose. Non che possano sperare in clemenza vista l’età veneranda. Hux si appoggia allo schienale. Deve. Perché per la prima volta nella sua vita la sente. L’empatia. Il terrore della vittima. Vede i vecchi cadere in ginocchio, occhi vuoti e bocche aperte, una sbavatura di saliva, e poi vede le bocche muoversi e consegnare al Primo ordine tutti i giovani nascosti nel deserto. Sono qui, dicono le bocche storte e sofferenti. I vecchi consegnano i figli al Ren, perché lui li possa uccidere. Hux si accorge di avere la bocca foderata di sabbia. Quando il Ren si gira e si volge verso una delle cam, Hux sa che Kylo sa che lui ha paura.  
Attende il ritorno del contingente. Ma non lo fa nella plancia. Ha impartito ordini che gli permettano di assentarsi. Quando il diaframma dell’alloggio lo inghiotte, Hux sembra smontarsi e cadere in pezzi. Deve gestire questo. Questa cosa che gli è successa. Non ha mai vacillato, mai. Il Ren invece lo fa dubitare. Snoke lo sa? Davvero non lo sa già? Possibile?  
Il Ren è male, è perdita di ragione, è caos. Hux accende i monitor e aspetta che torni. Studia ossessivo lo spazio nero, il vuoto spaventoso che lo separa dal ragazzo. Non distoglie mai lo sguardo, come un tempo faceva coi massacri. Ecco i pod. Eccoli che attraccano. Nell’istante in cui l’hangar li inghiotte, il cosmo del Ren si sovrappone la suo e Hux fa solo una cosa: lo accoglie.  
Lascia che gli scivoli dentro, come acqua in un contenitore concepito unicamente a quello scopo. Senza forzature, senza imposizione. La sensazione è sconvolgente, il Generale se ne sente colmare, in un vertigine che minaccia di farlo cadere. Maschera ogni emozione in un tremito, in un sospiro spezzato che si perde nel silenzio ovattato della stanza. Poi ricorda di non doversi nascondere, di non doversi imporre indifferenza. Posa le mani sul tavolo, piegandosi su se stesso, reclinando il capo in avanti, consentendo al respiro di uscire in ansiti convulsi, al cuore di accelerare i battiti in un crescendo inarrestabile.  
Non è più solo il tessuto dell’uniforme a torturare la carne esposta, a premere sull’eccitazione dolorosa che fa vibrare ogni singola cellula. Il suo corpo stesso è diventato una prigione, limitata, soffocante. Artiglia i bordi del tavolo, finché le nocche non si sbiancano. Ondate di calore gli percorrono il corpo, in picchi di energia spaventosa, che estinguendosi lasciano il posto a un vuoto molle e caldo, così caldo.  
Vorrebbe strapparsi di dosso gli abiti troppo stretti, strappare via la pelle, per cercare uno sfogo, un sollievo seppur effimero a quel tormento.  
Ma non può. Sa che presto non sarà solo. Sa che Ren lo andrà a cercare. Lo sa perché è lui che lo sta chiamando, che lo sta lasciando entrare. L’istante in cui oltrepasserà la sua porta sarà solo il pallido riflesso di quello che sta provando. Forse sarà l’inizio, forse la fine.  
Il tempo si annulla in quell’attesa che è già estasi, in quella squisita agonia. I secondi diventano minuti, dilatandosi allo spasmo. E il ragazzo non viene. Anzi, a un certo punto, come lo ha raggiunto, invadendolo, il suo cosmo prende a ritirarsi. Al Generale sembra di impazzire.  
Tenta di fermarlo, di trattenerlo, dentro di sé, conficcato così a fondo da fare male, ma il vuoto che lascerebbe se gli permettesse di uscire, ah, quello sì, quello sì che potrebbe distruggerlo! È come cercare di fermare l’acqua con le dita, di catturare il vento, o arrestare rivoli di lava. Quella ritirata inaspettata scava solchi nell’anima, nella carne. Le labbra di Hux sono pietrificate in un grido che non ha la forza di lasciar uscire. È crollato a terra senza rendersene conto, si contorce, alla disperata ricerca di una traccia, di una briciola di quella pienezza. Inutilmente. Il Cavaliere lo ha lasciato solo, come non è mai stato, privo di ogni cosa, in un vuoto disumano nel quale può solo dibattersi, assordato dalle proprie urla.  
Giace sfinito, per un tempo che potrebbe essere eterno, in silenzio foderato solo dal suo respiro, prima convulso, spezzato da singhiozzi che non riesce a trattenere, poi via via più regolare, infine flebile, quasi inesistente. Il dolore ha lasciato il posto ha una rabbia fredda, bianca, come un’alba d’inverno. O forse quella rabbia è la sola cosa che Kylo Ren ha deciso di lasciargli. Rilascia le membra contratte, cercando di riacquistare il controllo sul proprio corpo. Che gli risponde docile, troppo sfinito per opporre resistenza. Il cuore batte lento, scandendo il ritmo di quella straziante risalita.  
A quel suono si aggrappa, e alla rabbia che gli respira dentro, che soffia sulle ultime braci di quell’incendio insensato, lottando per estinguerle.  
 _Stupido, stupido Hux. È così che deludi tuo padre per l’ultima volta. È così che tradisci te stesso, e per cosa? Per questo vuoto senza confini, per questa deriva eterna, senza ritorno?_  
Mette a tacere anche quelle voci. Le sue orecchie bramano solo il silenzio, e il silenzio è tutto ciò che ha, ora, nella stanza, nella mente, nell’anima. Solo silenzio.  
  
KYLO REN A RAPPORTO. La voce elettronica trova un Hux sfibrato. Raccoglie i brandelli del suo contegno. Infila la giacca dell’uniforme, un braccio, poi l’altro. Cintura. La liscia sul davanti, Ravvia i capelli. Si guarda un’ultima volta nel riflesso degli schermi bui.  
“Accesso consentito.” ordina al computer-alloggi. Il diaframma diventa opaco. Freme un istante e poi si schiude e LUI entra. Hux lo attende in piedi. Si concede solo una mano appoggiata al tavolo imbullonato al pavimento contro le fluttuazioni dell’iperguida.  
Silenzio.  
Quell’essere creato da molti inferni diversi attende. Silenzio nella stanza. Silenzio nella testa.  
“Rimuovi il casco” ordina Hux.  
Kylo non si muove.  
Hux alza la voce: “RIMUOVI QUELLA COSA!”  
Il Ren afferra la maschera, la sgancia _. Fshhh_. La testa metallica si apre ed eccoli, quegli occhi dannati. Un maledetto ragazzino che decima villaggi. Decine di essenze ingoiate dal suo appetito di stella morta.  
Hux nota che anche il Ren ha lividi sul volto troppo giovane.  
“Fallo un’altra volta e farò rapporto a Snoke.”  
Kylo inclina il capo: “Fare cosa?”  
Hux fa due passi avanti. La gambe sono salde, incredibile.  
“Lo sai. Lo sai Cosa, Ren.”  
Kylo guarda altrove: “Non credevo potessi sentirmi dall’orbita. Non mi era mai successo con qualcuno che non fosse figlio della Forza. Non ho tanto potere. Neanche io.”  
Hux è senza fiato. Dall’orbita di un pianeta, migliaia di chilometri e lo percepiva come fosse lì.  
“Questa cosa finisce qui, mi hai inteso? Finisce ora e qui.” Hux contrae la mascella. Poi, e non sa perché la mano gli scatta. Lo colpisce in volto. Tanto da girargli il viso da un lato.  
Kylo non reagisce. Chiude semplicemente gli occhi. Formula un pensiero.  
Hux sbianca: “Come osi?” Fa un passo in avanti e lo fissa negli occhi: “Come osi?” ripete.  
Ren appare tranquillo. Come se non fosse stato appena schiaffeggiato: “Non vuoi che questa cosa finisca qui.” Stavolta lo dice ad alta voce. Non è un giochetto mentale jedi. Hux glielo sente dire e frena l’impulso di aggredirlo. Non potrebbe mai sopraffarlo, neppure con l’addestramento ad uccidere che ha ricevuto fin dalla pubertà.  
Il Ren lo guarda e Hux lo scopre molto più vecchio di quello che sembra. O almeno in questa cosa il Cavaliere è più vecchio di lui, ha molta più esperienza.  
“Tornerò quando mi chiamerai” gli dice, prima di rimettere l’elmetto e tornare una macchina. Poi si gira, aspetta che il diaframma lo lasci passare ed esce. Hux vede un lembo del suo mantello girare l’angolo come il tentacolo di una bestia.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non siamo qui per diletto” risponde Hux “Io sono qui per dovere. E Tu?”  
> Il Ren si ferma nel suo erratico percorso di luna nera intorno a Hux.  
> “Sono qui perché devo vincere.”  
> Hux sorride: “Vincere? Contro il nemico? Contro il tuo passato? Contro di me?”  
> Kylo dice: “Contro di te non devo vincere, devo solo desiderare. Rifiuti?”

  
_Austerità. Ordine. Rigore._  
Hux è cresciuto sotto l'egida di quelle tre parole. Tre moniti di pietra ben inculcati nel suo capo, in ogni momento. Sono state la sua favola della buonanotte e la sua preghiera, il suo alibi e la sua consolazione. Hanno scandito il ritmo di ogni giorno, ridotto ogni notte a una parentesi inutile tra una veglia e l'altra. Se c'è stato un tempo in cui altre parole gli sono state preziose, lui non ne ha memoria . Lontano, oltre il ricordo, qualcuno deve avergli sussurrato parole diverse, con una voce sottile, come un canto di uccelli in un cielo antico, perduto.  
 _Austerità. Ordine. Rigore._  
Non ha mai avuto bisogno d'altro. È bastato a sé stesso, in virtù di quei pilastri imprescindibili, inamovibili. Perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso?  
Quello che è accaduto con Kylo Ren non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Di qualunque cosa si sia trattato. Semplicemente, non doveva succedere.  
C'è stato un tempo in cui il giovane Hux si domandava come suo padre potesse pretendere di plasmare la realtà che lo circondava solo sulla base del proprio desiderio.  
Come poteva Brendol Hux pretendere che il mondo fosse esattamente come lui lo voleva, che il reale si piegasse alla sua volontà come chiunque vi si piegava?  
Lo aveva ammirato ogni oltre ogni misura per questo, prima di cominciare a odiarlo.  
Perché in quella visione perfetta è ideale rientrava anche lui, suo figlio, e guai a deludere le sue aspettative.  
Ora Hux si trova nella medesima situazione. Quello che è accaduto con Kylo Ren è stato un errore. Desiderare che non sia mai accaduto, desiderarlo con tutte le proprie forze, può, no, deve bastare a cancellarlo.  
È con quella certezza che affronta il nuovo giorno, dopo una notte di lunghe veglie, ai margini delle quali erano in agguato sogni inquieti, dai quali ha lottato per rifuggire. Lucido, deve restare lucido e sveglio, perché è nell'istante in cui perde la propria lucidità che diviene più vulnerabile. Ancora una volta il nemico che deve combattere è tutto interiore. Il suo ego gli impedisce di attribuire così tanto potere a qualcuno fuori di lui. Kylo Ren può nuocergli solo nell'istante in cui lui gli permette di farlo. Lo ha detto lui stesso: " _Tornerò quando mi chiamerai_." Sarà sufficiente che lui NON lo chiami, che ribadisca i ruoli, come aveva fatto fin dall'inizio. Quella... cosa accaduta a cena, qualunque cosa sia stata, è stata frutto di una suggestione, di una leggenda fattasi carne e sangue davanti ai suoi occhi, tra le sue mani. Carne febbricitante calda, così calda, come cercare di stringere tra le dita una stella oscura e pulsante.  
Hux si morde le labbra fino a farsi male. Il dolore, il dolore lo aiuta da sempre a scacciare i pensieri inopportuni. Da ragazzo scavava la propria carne fino a farla sanguinare, senza battere ciglio, senza smettere si sorridere, o mostrare incondizionata attenzione.  
Così si muove nella sala comandi, ascolta ciò che i suoi sottoposti hanno da dirgli, impartisce ordini, e nel frattempo si fa a pezzi l'anima, un pezzo alla volta. Così sa che rimarrà presente a se stesso, per tutto il tempo necessario.  
Kylo Ren attende per oltre una settimana.  
Poi si spazientisce.  
Ha sottovalutato il Generale Hux. Persino Jedi addestrati non sono durati così a lungo, dopo che lui ha piantato il suo uncino nella loro mente e nel cuore.  
Hux non lo chiama. Non lo chiamerà.  
Kylo lo spia, senza farsi manifesto nella sua essenza. Sa che la sua presenza lo destabilizza, ma Hux è in grado di stare in piedi nell’occhio del ciclone. È chiaro che è così.  
I giorni si susseguono e Hux fa qualsiasi cosa pur di non parlargli mai direttamente, mai da solo. Kylo detesta ammetterlo: Hux è forte. Hux ha un enorme autocontrollo. Non ultimo: Il Ren vuole Hux. Non accetterà quell’esclusione.  
“Mi chiamerai” si dice, sa, sente. Mi chiamerai.  
Hux non lo chiama.  
Vorrebbe, ma non lo fa. Il settimo giorno Kylo è furioso. Fatica a tenere a freno la sua irruenza. L’inefficienza dei sottoposti, che lui vede come formiche, lo manda in bestia. Ogni tanto perde il controllo, o, come percepisce nei pensieri altrui, “ _perde il senno_ ”.  
 _“Ora non potrai ignorarmi”_ si dice, dopo l’ennesimo episodio violento. Ha distrutto un’intera postazione. Quando Hux accorre, guarda impermeabile lo sfacelo. Non guarda lui.  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiede neutro.  
“Perché posso. Chi può fermarmi, quando decido di farlo?”  
Hux continua a non guardarlo: “Comandante, mi vedo costretto a fare rapporto.”  
Come se Kylo avesse paura di una sgridata.  
“Fai rapporto, benissimo.”  
 _Guardami._  
 _Guardami._  
 _Maledizione, guardami!_  
Impossibile resistere a quell’ultimo ordine mentale, gridato, che riecheggia nelle stanze della sua mente come l’eco di una deflagrazione.  
Hux lo guarda.  
“Soldato, lasciaci soli” intima Hux al trooper che lo segue . Il militare si dilegua. Come molti altri, non ama dividere spazio con il Ren. Il Ren depone la paura nei cuori di tutta la base come una malattia.  
Hux aspetta che la porta si richiuda, guarda a terra. Poi guarda a lui.  
“Ren, ti sento” dice semplicemente “Devi smetterla.”  
“Farai rapporto?” risponde la voce elettronica.  
 _Bastardo,_ pensa Hux, non potrebbe mai mettere in parole quello che sta succedendo tra loro.  
“Sai che non succederà” gli risponde.  
Il Ren forse sta sorridendo?  
“Posso non smetterla, posso costringerti, posso renderti la vita talmente ingrata che penserai a porvi fine. Vuoi ancora resistere?”  
Hux comprende finalmente il suo vantaggio: “Non vuoi obbligarmi, vuoi che io ti chiami per mia scelta.”  
Hux è esausto. Sfinito. Gli sembra impossibile che il suo stato non trapeli in alcun modo dal suo aspetto. Probabilmente deve ringraziare il fatto che pochi tra i suoi hanno l'ardire di sostenere troppo a lungo il suo sguardo. Così non possono accorgersi del pallore del suo volto, della pelle resa sottile, diafana, dalla mancanza di sonno, tesa sugli zigomi come una pellicola traslucida. Non possono accorgersi della febbre che rende i suoi occhi liquidi. Hux deve essere grato di essere Hux.  
Ma ora che si trova davanti a Ren, da solo in quella stanza che potrebbe essere in qualsiasi luogo, in qualsiasi tempo, lontana dalla nave, teme che non basti più essere ciò che è.  
Osserva i rottami fumanti della postazione. È un modo per prendere tempo. Non può vincere quella battaglia, probabilmente. Ma combatterà finché avrà una stilla di forza, questo è fuori discussione.  
"Solo una curiosità, Ren" gli si rivolge infine, con un breve sospiro. Continua a muoversi intorno alla postazione distrutta, passi lenti, che mantengono una distanza costante tra lui e il Cavaliere. "Quale sarebbe il fine di tutto questo?" Fa un gesto con la mano, come se indicasse la stanza che li racchiude. O forse la nave, o il cosmo intero. Ma è sicuro che Kylo Ren ha capito perfettamente di cosa lui stia parlando. "È una questione di lotta di potere? Di sottomissione? Un modo di quelli come te per segnare il proprio territorio?" L'ultima domanda è volutamente offensiva. Hux si ferma e guarda in faccia la maschera. Chissà in tutte quelle notti, in tutti i sogni che lo hanno tormentato, Kylo Ren non la indossava mai. Paradossalmente questo rende più facile confrontarsi con lui ora.  
“L’opposizione che mi opponi non ha senso” la voce robot è priva di inflessione. È un computer che parla, una macchina.  
“Non solo è priva di senso, è controproducente.” La maschera lo guarda. Hux ne è quasi certo.  
“Hai paura del dolore? Della de-personalizzazione? Cosa ti spaventa?”  
Kylo gli gira intorno e lui è immobile come una statua.  
“Sono l’uomo nero nei tuoi sogni. Ti vedo aspettare che rimuova la maschera ogni volta che in modalità notturna ti metti a dormire. Credi che non lo senta. ‘La maschera… la maschera, Ren…’”  
Hux deglutisce. Gli oppone il suo gelo siderale.  
“Non è divertente avere bambole di pezza, fantocci, automi. Per quelli come me , intendo. Posso farti credere qualunque cosa, che vuoi rimuovere la maschera. E che vuoi rimuovere l’uniforme. Ma non sono così meschino. Voglio quello che ho avuto a cena, sette giorni fa. Voglio Hux. Perché ti opponi?”  
“Non siamo qui per diletto” risponde Hux “Io sono qui per dovere. E Tu?”  
Il Ren si ferma nel suo erratico percorso di luna nera intorno a Hux.  
“Sono qui perché devo vincere.”  
Hux sorride: “Vincere? Contro il nemico? Contro il tuo passato? Contro di me?”  
Kylo dice: “Contro di te non devo vincere, devo solo desiderare. Rifiuti?”  
Non potrebbero essere più diversi Hux e Kylo Ren. Il Generale lo sente così nitidamente, e altrettanto nitidamente percepisce che a nessuno potrebbe sentirsi vicino come al Cavaliere, perfino ora che sta lottando per tenerlo lontano anni luce da sé.  
"Quello che è successo a cena..." mormora, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il ricordo basta a far scorrere lungo la sua spina dorsale un brivido tormentoso. Ma subito il ricordo di quello che è accaduto il giorno dopo, quando ha chiamato Kylo Ren e lui non ha risposto...  
Le implicazioni di quella dipendenza lo travolgono ancora una volta con la loro enormità.  
"Non è opportuno" dice solamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. "E se tu mi guardassi in testa, se ci guardassi veramente, Ren, ne avresti la conferma" Si pente di quell'ammissione, ma ha poca importanza. Ha pasticciato con la sua mente per una settimana, ha spiato i suoi sogni, i suoi desideri. Probabilmente ha compatito i suoi tentativi di dare sollievo attraverso il corpo al delirio dell'anima. Che cos'altro dovrebbe vedere per comprendere? Ma Kylo Ren non vuole comprendere.  
"Coraggio, fallo, Ren" lo sfida. Adesso gli sta di fronte, gli afferra le braccia con le mani. "Guarda dentro di me, ti sto dando il permesso. Te lo sto ordinando."  
Le sue dita premono attraverso il tessuto, come se volessero penetrare la carne del Cavaliere.  
“Sta bene” dice il Ren. Solleva una mano e gli copre il viso pallidissimo.  
Abbassa il capo in ascolto. E Hux infine lo sente, alla fine dentro di lui, come la prima volta.  
Lo sente strisciare dentro come una febbre, una malattia, prima un avviso del malessere che verrà dopo, non si può ignorare. Nella mente di Hux, il Ren si materializza. Non ha maschera, difese, vestiti, nulla. Ha solo la forma della sua anima. Il Ren lo stringe per quei polsi fantasma troppo fragili per passare come veri, sono fuscelli, sterpi secchi che si spezzano facilmente. L’anima del Ren così lo stringe e si avvicina. Ora se avessero corpi aderirebbero. Per Hux sarebbe la fine, ma sono solo immagini mentali, Hux è addestrato a opporre una barriera di realtà che per quanto sia sottile, regge.  
Il fantasma spirituale di Kylo Ren è caldo, come lo sarebbe davvero il suo corpo, che pulsa ora di sangue e respiro. Hux è grato che lo spirito di Ren tenga fermi i polsi del suo spirito. Diversamente si sarebbe concesso molto: toccarlo, accarezzarlo, le mani lungo il collo, le dita tra i capelli lunghi…capisce che anche il Ren avverte quei pensieri e si protende verso di lui per avere qualcosa di più.  
Hux formula il pensiero: “Non può succedere.”  
Viene scagliato a un milione di miglia da quell’immagine mentale. Avverte la pelle disfarsi nel rogo della caduta orbitale. Diventa carta bruciata, sulla soglia dell’incenerimento. Quando avrò finito di ardere, sarà morto.  
Il Ren abbassa la mano, è di nuovo una maschera meccanica.  
“Verrò da te stanotte” dice. “Vedremo allora cosa non può succedere.”  
Si gira. La schiena è ampia, le spalle fasciate di nero.  
Quando esce dalla stanza, tutto rimane immobile per un istante. Poi Hux cerca un appiglio. La mano afferra il vuoto. Poi le gambe gli cedono e l’uomo frana a terra. Una parte della sua mente ringrazia di essere solo.


	6. Interludio: Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha lodato la delicatezza della sua pelle, la sua consistenza, come quella di un bambino, oh, ma non sei un bambino, me lo hai dimostrato, giovane Hux. Sei uno splendido, caldo, giovane uomo, sano e nel pieno del tuo vigore. Brendol Hux può stare tranquillo. Suo figlio non ha davvero nulla che non va. È perfetto da tutti i punti di vista.

  
_“Verrò da te stanotte.”_  
A quelle parole Hux solleva lo sguardo, che si è imposto di tenere abbassato per tutto il tempo di quella penosa conversazione. Come se i pochi indumenti che ha piegato e ripiegato meticolosamente, e che ora giacciono in ordine perfetto sul letto, avessero una priorità assoluta su tutto il resto. Ma quella promessa, pronunciata con apparente noncuranza, lo strappa a se stesso.  
“Cosa?” aggrotta appena la fronte pallida, mentre cerca negli occhi del ragazzo sulla porta una conferma. Waltz non si è mosso, il corpo per metà già fuori dalla stanza, il capo leggermente riverso all’indietro.  
“Hai sentito benissimo” Arriccia il naso in quel suo modo impertinente, e scrolla i capelli troppo lunghi, che tanti richiami gli sono costati negli ultimi mesi. A un cadetto non è concesso lasciarli crescere, provveda Signor Waltz.  
Si raddrizza, appoggiandosi allo stipite, le braccia conserte sull’uniforme grigia. Ancora una volta Hux si chiede come possano occhi come quelli non fare male, non a lui, comunque.  
“Verrò da te stanotte, Hux. Quando sarai tornato. Quando tutto sarà finito. Verrò da te, e mi racconterai come è andata.”  
Ne parla come se quella che Hux deve affrontare fosse una banale formalità, solo un altro esame che, per quanto difficile, non potrà rappresentare un problema per l’allievo più brillante dell’accademia. Per uno dei due allievi più brillanti.  
Hux vorrebbe parlare. Vorrebbe dirgli che forse non sarà di ritorno per quella notte, non se suo padre deciderà altrimenti, e che ammesso che possa tornare, non avrà voglia di parlare con nessuno, nemmeno con lui. Ma mentirebbe, almeno su quell’ultimo punto.  
Waltz lancia un’occhiata fuori dalla porta, nel corridoio deserto della camerata. Solo dopo essersi accertato che non ci sia nessuno nelle vicinanze, rientra nella stanza, aggirando il letto di Hux, le lenzuola così tese da farlo sembrare un sarcofago. Prende il ragazzo per le spalle, raddrizzandolo, poi gli solleva il mento con le dita per costringerlo a guardarlo in volto. È tanto più alto di lui, Waltz, tanto più alto di tutti loro, un uomo fatto in mezzo ai ragazzi, eppure ha solo pochi anni più degli altri cadetti. Ma pochi anni significano così tanto in quel luogo, dove tutti hanno una gran fretta di farti crescere.  
“Fatti onore, Hux. Non hai bisogno che te lo dica io” lo ammonisce, occhi negli occhi. “Vai, fai quello che devi. Fai quello che tuo padre vuole.”  
Il volto di Hux è percorso da una smorfia infastidita. L’altro sorride, un sorriso che fa arricciare le labbra piene.  
“Potrebbe perfino piacerti, sai? Non partire così prevenuto. Potresti imparare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che nemmeno tu sai, signor razza-superiore” lo canzona. Hux reagisce scostandosi, ma l’altro lo trattiene, afferrandogli il mento delicatamente, ma con fermezza. Quando gli parla ancora la sua voce è più dolce.  
“Parlo sul serio, Hux. Non è la fine di niente. Non stai regalando nulla a nessuno. Quella donna sarà fortunata, molto fortunata, ma non ti porterà via niente. Sarai tu a lasciarle qualcosa, e solo se lo vorrai.”  
Hux si morde le labbra. Non gli sta rendendo le cose più facili. Non gli sta rendendo niente più facile.  
“Raphean, io…”  
“Vai” Raphean Waltz gli lascia il mento, e con la mano gli scompiglia i capelli rossi, riducendoli a una massa arruffata.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi.”  
E la notte viene, mai abbastanza presto. Brendol Hux ha riportato suo figlio all’Accademia in tempo per il coprifuoco serale, in linea perfetta con i dettami del regolamento. Gli altri cadetti si sono già ritirati nelle loro stanze, ma il giovane Hux avrà tutto il tempo di raggiungere la propria, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Come se quella fosse una sera come le altre.  
“Ti sei comportato bene” lo saluta suo padre, lisciando una piega invisibile sulla sua uniforme. È il solo tipo di contatto che scorre tra loro da quando Hux può ricordare. Perfino quando lo colpisce, suo padre lo fa utilizzando la sferza, mai le mani. Forse vorrebbe aggiungere che è fiero di lui, ma non lo fa. Meglio così. Il ragazzo non apprezzerebbe. Non ti dici fiero di me quando conseguo i migliori risultati qui in Accademia, come potresti esserlo perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto, quello che mi hai costretto a fare?  
Il giovane Hux saluta il padre con un colpo di tacchi, prima di dirigersi verso il dormitorio. Avverte i suoi occhi seguirlo lungo tutto il tragitto, perfino dopo che le porte a diaframma si sono chiuse a separarli. Sente il suo sguardo marchiargli la pelle, scavare per entrare nella sua testa e rubargli i pensieri. Si ritrova a percorrere l’ultimo tratto correndo, anche se nessuno fa caso a lui, e i corridoi deserti risuonano solo dell’eco metallica dei suoi passi. Raggiunge la propria stanza, ed è senza fiato. Getta la borsa da viaggio che ha portato con sé ai piedi del letto, e si lascia cadere sulle lenzuola fredde, riverso, il cuore che martella nel petto come se cercasse disperatamente una via di fuga. Non la trova. Non c’è scampo, non esiste un luogo in cui fuggire, in cui nascondersi, non quando sei quello che sei, non quando lui pretende di esercitare controllo assoluto su ogni singolo istante della tua vita.  
Scatta sul letto, strappandosi di dosso la giacca, strattonando la camicia fino a farla uscire dai pantaloni. Getta tutto dall’altra parte della stanza, soffocando un singhiozzo rabbioso.  
Vorrebbe gettarsi sotto la doccia, ma non può, non a quell’ora. E comunque è pulito, profumato come non gli capitava da anni. Dopo che quella donna ha finito con lui, lo ha lavato lei stessa, accuratamente, accarezzando ogni centimetro del suo corpo con le sue mani sapienti, con una spugna impregnata di olio aromatico. Ha lodato la delicatezza della sua pelle, la sua consistenza, come quella di un bambino, oh, ma non sei un bambino, me lo hai dimostrato, giovane Hux. Sei uno splendido, caldo, giovane uomo, sano e nel pieno del tuo vigore. Brendol Hux può stare tranquillo. Suo figlio non ha davvero nulla che non va. È perfetto da tutti i punti di vista.  
Torna a gettarsi sul letto, affondando il volto nel cuscino rigido. Tutto in quella stanza è rigido e freddo. Soffoca la rabbia, soffoca il ringhio sordo che gli cresce dentro. Non vuole, non deve piangere. Non ne ha motivo. Ha fatto il proprio dovere, ha fatto ciò che lui ha chiesto. È stato bravo. Anche lei lo ha detto, e sembrava sincera, compiaciuta. Ha detto che l’ha fatta godere, e lo ha detto a lui, non a suo padre, quindi non aveva ragione di mentire. È andato tutto bene. Non è stato niente di terribile.  
Si protende fuori dal letto appena in tempo prima che la bile gli raggiunga le labbra. Finisce a terra, carponi, scosso dagli urti del vomito, che si riversa sul pavimento in una pozza acida. Vomito e lacrime, che non riesce a trattenere.  
“Hux?”  
Quando avverte le mani di Waltz sulle spalle cerca di scrollarselo via con violenza. Ma l’altro è forte, o forse semplicemente lui non ha più la forza per opporsi, per combattere.  
“Guarda che casino… Vieni, siediti qui sul letto, mentre pulisco” Lo guida a sedersi, prima di sparire fuori dalla stanza. Torna dopo un attimo con un asciugamano bagnato, e con esso gli tampona le labbra tremanti, il volto stravolto. Lo costringe a bere acqua fresca. Lo accudisce come un bambino, prima di dedicarsi al pavimento. In un momento è come se nulla fosse accaduto, almeno apparentemente. Scompare ancora dalla stanza, per smaltire l’asciugamento sporco. Quando torna chiude la porta dietro di sé.  
“Va meglio?” domanda. Hux non risponde, è ancora nella posizione in cui lo ha lasciato. Siede sul letto, senza chiedere il permesso e gli cinge le spalle con il braccio. “Vuoi parlarne?”  
L’altro fa cenno di no col capo. Waltz non insiste. Aspetta che il ragazzo smetta di tremare, che si rilasci al suo fianco. Quando lo sente cedere, lo fa stendere sul letto, e si stende al suo fianco, avvolgendolo tra le braccia. Hux non oppone resistenza. Abbassa le palpebre, con un debole sospiro. Il suo corpo cerca quel contatto, indipendentemente dalla sua volontà. Solleva il braccio per cingere il fianco di Waltz, per attirarlo più vicino, e sempre senza aprire gli occhi solleva il volto, a cercargli le labbra per primo. L’altro lo avviluppa tra le braccia, accogliendo la sua bocca, e Hux riprende a respirare solo in quell’istante, dopo un’apnea durata a lungo, così a lungo.  



	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non fai nulla.” Ribadisce il Ren. “Non fai nulla: non desideri che finisca? Adesso, ora. Otterremo quello che desideriamo per l’ultima volta, e poi sarà solo guerra. Con i nemici, certo, ma anche fra noi.” Lo guarda: “Finiamola.”

"Vuole che rimanga con lei, Generale?"  
Hux impiega un istante per realizzare che Phasma gli ha rivolto quelle parole. Ancora qualche secondo per elaborare il loro significato. La situazione è al limite del grottesco. Il Capitano deve ritenersi fortunata a indossare come sempre il casco. Hux è pronto a scommettere che sia arrossita, anche se non sa dire se per la propria insolita intraprendenza o per l'esitazione del suo superiore.  
"Sembra..." La voce trema appena emergendo dalla maschera, ma è solo un momento. "Ho pensato avesse bisogno di aiuto per portare a termine le pratiche e ritirarsi."  
Questo riporta tutto alla giusta misura. Hux riderebbe se non fosse così stanco. È in piedi da otto turni ininterrottamente.  
"Non sarà necessario, Capitano" le dice invece. "Esaminerò gli ultimi dispacci e mi ritirerò. Se vuole essere così gentile da farmi portare qualcosa da bere nel mio alloggio... "  
Perfino quell'inusuale cortesia mette in allarme la donna soldato. Ma non si permette di obiettare. Rivolge al Generale un rigido cenno di saluto e va a fare quanto le è stato ordinato.  
Rimasto solo, Hux lascia vagare lo sguardo nella sala comandi semi deserta. La navigazione procede tranquilla, gli ufficiali di turno possono dedicarsi ad altro. Chi può si è ritirato da un pezzo.  
Lui no. Potrebbe inventarsi altre mille incombenze per ritardare il proprio ritorno nei suoi alloggi. Uno dei primi insegnamenti di suo padre è stato che la vera chiave del potere è rendersi indispensabile tanto ai propri superiori quanto ai sottoposti. Senza la sua guida tutto l'equipaggio dall'incrociatore e la popolazione della Base sarebbero niente, nessuno.  
Un'altra cosa che suo padre gli ha insegnato, tuttavia, è essere consapevole dei propri limiti, sapere in ogni istante in che misura poterli superare. Nel logorio costante di quegli ultimi giorni è quasi certo di aver perso di vista il proprio punto di rottura. Ma non può ignorare che esso sia prossimo.  
Raccoglie senza fretta i documenti e si alza, ignorando le proteste del suo corpo dopo la forzata immobilità. Quando lascia la sala lo fa in silenzio, senza impartire ordini.  
Il tragitto fino al suo alloggio gli sembra più breve del solito, eppure ogni passo è più pesante, più faticoso, come se il pavimento fosse di una qualche materia spugnosa e molle, e lo trattenesse, facendolo sprofondare sempre di più. Quando infine la porta a diaframma si apre ad accoglierlo il Generale si scopre esausto.  
Phasma non si è risparmiata. Oltre a un thermos di the caldo, gli ha fatto portare un vassoio con frutta, vino, e una cena leggera. Hux evita di pensare all'ultimo pasto del condannato a morte. Non è quello che si aspetta. Forse sbaglia. In realtà, mentre chiude la porta dell'alloggio e slaccia il primo bottone della giacca, non sa neppure se deve aspettarsi davvero qualcosa.  
  
Kylo Ren incede per i corridoi di raccordo come una piena. Avverte lui stesso la gravità del proprio respiro. Se solo sapesse che anche Vader fugava soldati e funzionari della base con quell’incedere e quel respiro, ne sarebbe lusingato. Ma non può saperlo. Nessuno su quella nave è vecchio abbastanza per dirgli del Darth. Conosce solo tre persone ancora in vita che possono raccontargli di lui perché l’hanno conosciuto. Nemmeno il grosso, grottesco ologramma di Snoke. Non sa nulla del Darth.  
Ora, non ci sono più Darth, perché i Sith si sono estinti. Per loro colpa, per loro presunzione. Ma figli della Forza che dubitano sulla soglia della luce ne sono rimasti. _Ah, no. Ne erano rimasti. Hanno scelto la Luce e hanno scelto la morte._  
Il Ren quindi non sa di assomigliare al Darth, non sa molte cose. Si rammarica di non averle estratte da suo padre e da sua madre, quest’ultima troppo debole nella Forza per opporsi a un Ren adolescente. Avrebbe potuto infilarle due dita in testa e cogliere come un fiore d’acqua i pensieri fluttuanti di Leia sul Darth, suo padre. Non aveva fatto in tempo. Quando Leia aveva sentito il risveglio della Forza in lui, aveva fatto ciò che qualsiasi madre avrebbe fatto per suo figlio: dargli il meglio possibile in questa vita. E il meglio era Luke Skywalker. Non l’aveva estratto, non l’aveva letto nella testa della sua minuscola, graziosa madre cosa Leia pensasse di Luke. Ma non serviva un Jedi per capirlo. Luke è e sarà un’entità divina. Per Leia, per Han. Luke il cavaliere splendente di luce buona, lontano dall’Oscurità quanto lo è il mattino dopo la notte più buia.  
E Luke non ha mai condiviso niente col Ren. Niente. Ha impartito lezioni, esercizi. Lo ha sottoposto a prove, finché per un solo istante lo ha amato come un figlio e subito dopo – i Jedi sono fatti così – gli ha letto dentro e ha visto la voragine. Buia, irta di lame e punte acuminate. Il Ren stava sul bordo, pronto a gettarsi e venire dilaniato e Luke ha compreso che non poteva fermarlo. Il Sith-non-sith più forte dopo Vader.  
Incede allora, per il corridoi esagonali che ronzano sommessi e vibrano quando si esce dall’iperguida.  
Vuole la vittoria, l’ha sempre voluta. Vuole essere il primo e l’unico. Vuole primeggiare su coetanei Jedi, sui genitori leggendari, su Luke.  
Un Generale del Primo Ordine non può opporgli quella resistenza. Non può e basta. Non può…non può…  
Avverte di nuovo quella percezione, una comunicazione riservata solo a chi ha la Forza che scorre come un virus nelle vene, un collegamento interplanetario.  
Che la Forza lo aiuti: quel Generale è qualcosa di diverso. Il Ren si scopre a desiderare di averlo tra le mani, sente come i polpastrelli formicolino sotto i guanti. Se la Forza avesse una forma intellegibile ai sensi, ecco, sarebbe una luminescenza rossa come il bagliore della sua spada sbagliata, ogni dito un’estensione così lunga che le scie lo seguirebbero come onde, festoni, alghe aliene in un mare di vuoto.  
Ha desiderato in passato? Non lo ricorda: questo nuovo desiderio annulla e confonde i precedenti. Userà la Forza con Hux, userà…  
Si blocca: _userà quello che anche Hux possiede. Niente giochi mentali._ È un uomo forte. Lo sono entrambi. Richiama i suoi tentacoli rossi, li richiude come petali di un fiore extramondo. Di fronte al diaframma dell’alloggio di Hux, rimuove addirittura la maschera.  
 _Quanta nobiltà nello scontro. Quanta generosità._ In realtà sa già che se Hux non si piegherà del tutto, allora, solo allora, potrebbe far sbocciare il Fiore e prenderselo. Ma c’è una dannata scia di luce in lui, c’è un lato chiaro.  
“Hux” mormora contro il diaframma.  
La porta risponde: “KYLO REN. AUTORIZZATO”  
Dunque è venuto davvero. Hux solleva lo sguardo sulla porta che si apre, a svelare la sagoma ammantellata. Una ruga di disappunto gli increspa la fronte lasciata scoperta dai capelli. Ma davvero aveva pensato che dal Ren potesse giungere una sterile, infondata minaccia? No. Ha sempre saputo che avrebbe mantenuto ciò che aveva promesso. Il suo rimandare il rientro all'alloggio è stato solo un vano procrastinare l'inevitabile.  
Eppure rimane immobile, tranquillo, almeno all'apparenza. Giunto in camera si è seduto. Nient'altro. In attesa. Solo, ha bevuto un sorso di vino, che è disceso nel suo stomaco vuoto in rivoli ardenti.  
Quando il Ren entra si alza in piedi. Non sarebbe tenuto a farlo. Non con un suo pari. Ma non vuole guardarlo da una posizione di inferiorità, fosse anche solo una questione prospettica. Si alza, una mano dietro la schiena, l'altra sul tavolo. "Ren" dice solo, indurendo appena la mascella.  
“Sono cattivo” esordisce il Ren “Molto. Lo sono sempre, o quasi. Fa parte del mio IO. Per questo grande potere sull’orlo del baratro, all’imbocco della fornace, io rinuncio alla luce. Ogni giorno, Hux.”  
Poggia il casco sul tavolo dove la prima volta hanno fatto…beh, quello che hanno fatto. Hux non sa cosa. Sa solo che è stato spaventoso e bellissimo. Doloroso e meraviglioso. Se ci ripensa, perde parole, discorsi, Kylo che parla. _Kylo, non parlare, non mi interessa. Kylo allunga la tua mano spettrale e toccami ancora…_  
Il Ren fa un gesto con la mano, come a scacciare un pensiero molesto: “Ti sento. Sento tutto. Non pensare, Hux.”  
“Come faccio a non pensare, Ren?”  
“Non sono qui per sentirti pensare.”Gli occhi di Kylo sono quelli di un bambino. Sono così ingenui, giovani, spaventati. Eppure Hux sa che il Ren è l’essere più spaventoso dell’universo. Si chiede come possa ricoprire il ruolo di mostro e di bambino a un tempo.  
“Se io ora ti ordinassi di andartene e lasciarmi per sempre in pace, lo faresti?” gli chiede.  
Ren non risponde. Siede. Appoggia il mento appuntito nell’incavo della mano, il gomito sulla superficie del tavolo.  
“Non lo vuoi” dice, lapidario.  
“Avevi detto che non vuoi sentirmi pensare” ribatte Hux.  
“Ah, questa cosa non ha propriamente un interruttore generale. Sono qui e tu mi lambisci con pensieri color ambra, alcuni rossi di furore, altri voraci e purpurei…”  
Posa la mano sul suo casco spaventoso. Di nuovo silenzio. Silenzio. Hux socchiude gli occhi e sa che lui si è ritirato dentro di sé e non lo sta più toccando. Non lo sente.  
“È… complicato…” sussurra il cavaliere di Ren. “Molto. Non ho mai avuto un compagno privo della Forza, prima.”  
Hux si siede e lo fissa.  
“Sì, avevamo il voto di celibato. No, non lo rispettavamo. Eravamo ragazzi. Un po’ presto per abbracciare la castità, no? Ed eravamo solo noi, e non avevamo solo un corpo, ma un Cosmo Spirituale. Lo hai già sperimentato.”  
Mentre parla non lo guarda, fissa un punto lontano che va oltre le pareti dell’alloggio.  
“Ora, io non so come si fa, usando unicamente un corpo. Sospetto sia molto diverso. Non necessariamente peggiore, ma diverso. Non l’ho mai fatto.”  
 _"Non so come è si fa usando unicamente il corpo..."_  
La prima reazione di Hux è anche la più inconciliabile con la sua natura e il suo carattere: ridere. Inconciliabile anche con il momento che sta vivendo, con quella situazione che sembra farsi via via più paradossale. Una pantomima che atto dopo atto alterna momenti di pura tragedia con altri di incredula ilarità.  
Non ride. Non può farlo. Non dopo che ha trascorso le ultime dodici ore chiedendosi se sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell'incontro.  
Non può davanti a Kylo Ren che, per quanto smarrito in quel frangente, è pur sempre un assassino.  
Non ride, dunque. Non sorride nemmeno. Stringe le labbra, nascondendo dietro le lunghe dita la smorfia che le ha fatte arricciare involontariamente.  
"Nemmeno io ho un termine di paragone da sottoporti, Ren" dice, ed è la pura verità. "A differenza di te non ho avuto che il mio corpo di cui dovermi preoccupare, da quando posso ricordare. Il mero soddisfacimento di bisogni immediati, spesso frettolosamente, dominati dall'istinto, e poco più."  
È una descrizione brutale dell'atto sessuale. Di certo non rende giustizia a un qualsiasi coinvolgimento amoroso. Ma su quest'ultimo argomento il Generale sa di essere carente almeno quanto il Cavaliere.  
"Ora, fammi comprendere le tue intenzioni" riprende. Si passa le dita sugli occhi, premendo appena. Poi li riapre a fissa l'uomo davanti a lui. "Esattamente, che cosa sei venuto a fare qui Kylo Ren? Che cosa ti aspetti da me? Che non pensi, che non parli, che faccia o non faccia _cosa_? È già difficile vivere in funzione di quello che tu ti aspetti o meno da me, doverlo anche congetturare risulterebbe davvero estenuante" conclude, posando la mano sul tavolo.  
Il Ren afferra con la mano aperta il casco e lo scaglia contro la parete alle spalle di Hux.  
“Non fingere! Mi hai chiamato per giorni, da distanze interplanetarie! Ho sentito quando hai smesso di farlo: hai reciso il legame con un colpo di lama. Ha fatto male tanto a me quanto a te!”  
Si alza in piedi: “Ora ottempereremo alle necessità delle nostre essenze: la tua racchiusa in un guscio, la mia che vaga ovunque priva di controllo. Ci troveremo a metà strada. Smetterai di chiamarmi. Smetterò di esplorare l’universo nel desiderio di sentirti.” Slaccia il mantello, due ali mozze di rettile volante. La stoffa nera cade ai suoi piedi.  
“Finisce qui, adesso. Ci sono cose che dovremo fare, per essere liberi. Una cosa so di te: desideri essere libero. Da me. Conosci un modo migliore?”  
Sfila la stoffa color inchiostro che lo fascia. Rimane così, torso nudo, pallido come ectoplasma. Uno spirito.  
Inspira: “Dunque non fai nulla? Aspetti che faccia tutto io.” Sbuffa.  
“Per te. Pelle umana. Un corpo umano. Insieme il tuo limite e il mio. Tu da dentro, io da fuori. Ci incontreremo qui…” Poggia una mano sul petto nudo, la fa scivolare sull’addome.  
Hux pensa: _è così forte anche il suo corpo? Così potente?._  
La mano scende alla cintura. Cadono le falde dell’abito, la stoffa che gli fascia i fianchi scivola. Hux dischiude le labbra.  
“Non fai nulla.” Ribadisce il Ren. “Non fai nulla: non desideri che finisca? Adesso, ora. Otterremo quello che desideriamo per l’ultima volta, e poi sarà solo guerra. Con i nemici, certo, ma anche fra noi.”  
Ren lo guarda: “Finiamola.”  
Hux è rimasto immobile quando il casco si è schiantato contro la parete rimbalzando chissà dove. Immobile quando il Ren si è alzato in piedi, e durante tutta quella furibonda tirata. Immobile e muto. È riuscito perfino a non pensare, e non perché gli è stato imposto. Ogni tentativo di pensiero coerente si è infranto contro il contrasto di quella pelle candida con le falde nere del tessuto che cadevano strato dopo strato.  
Adesso però deve pensare.  
Deve agire.  
Prende ancora un momento, per contemplare la figura dell'uomo davanti a lui, superbo nella sua bellezza, nel suo vigore, e tuttavia indifeso, esposto. I suoi occhi lo soppesano con studiata durezza, ostentando freddezza, quando tutto in lui sta bruciando. Una parte di lui esigerebbe fargli abbassare lo sguardo, fargli provare vergogna. _Già..._  
Alla fine si alza e sfila i guanti, un dito alla volta, lentamente.  
"Dunque è questo che propone Kylo Ren." Non è una domanda. Solo una constatazione.  
Torna a guardarlo, dopo aver posato i guanti sul tavolo. Potrebbe guardarlo fino alla fine del tempo.  
"Cercare l'anima attraverso il corpo. Immagino sia quello che accade tra le persone normali " Buffo sia lui a fare una simile affermazione. Grottesco.  
"O l'anima non ha niente a che vedere con tutto questo? " continua. Fa male, male quella vicinanza incolmabile. Se sollevasse una mano potrebbe toccare quella pelle, afferrare quella carne. Toccare Ren... Sente qualcosa cozzare con violenza crescente, da qualche parte, dentro.  
“La crudeltà di chi possiede solo un corpo…” dice il Cavaliere: “Io ti avrei già circondato, avviluppato, invaso e ora avvertiresti il mio Io che divora il tuo. Tu non hai estensioni che oltrepassino la tua pelle e puoi controllare il desiderio, la rabbia, la follia. Rimane tutto dentro, nessuna deflagrazione spirituale a spazzare via i nemici.”  
Scuote il capo: “Sia come lo vuoi tu. Non sapevo fintanto che non ho rimosso i vestiti se avrei mantenuto il dominio o l’avrei perso. Ora decido di perderlo. Acconsento.”  
Hux raddrizza la schiena: come può dominarlo sottomettendosi? Come può farlo?  
Il Ren gli si avvicina, pelle nuda contro il gelo del metallo di quella stanza spoglia: “Vuoi che ti chieda di toccarmi?” chiede Kylo: “Ebbene, toccami. Posso anche pregarti: Io ti prego di toccarmi.”  
La mano del Generale si solleva, come dotata di una propria volontà. Gli occhi ne seguono la parabola come ipnotizzati. Le punte delle dita si posano al centro del petto del Cavaliere. Premono, incontrando la resistenza dei muscoli. Una piega dolorosa appare sulla fronte di Hux. La mano si allarga sulla pelle del Ren, trasformandosi in una carezza, che scende a percorrere l'estensione dei pettorali, fino al ventre.  
Solo allora il Generale smette di guardare la propria mano e torna a fissare negli occhi l'uomo che gli sta davanti.  
Mentre la mano destra continua a scendere, la sinistra si solleva ad avvolgergli la nuca, cercandone la curva vulnerabile sotto la massa arruffata dei capelli. Attira il volto, catturandogli la bocca con la bocca, mentre stringe con la mano la sua carne ardente.  
È una modalità arrendevole quella che il Cavaliere di Ren ha scelto. Ha rinunciato a ogni vantaggio e ha deciso che permetterà ogni cosa al Generale. Richiuso come in un guscio, il Ren termina esattamente dove cominciano le dita del Generale, dove lui decide di posare le labbra. Non avviene come una mescolanza, una fusione, è così diverso. Le sensazioni sono nette, taglienti, decise. Non permetterà alla Forza di scorrere, non più di quanto sia lecito. Ora avverte la barriera dei denti schiudersi e divorare la sua lingua, come se il Generale volesse cibarsi di lui. Un morso potrebbe ferirlo, farlo sanguinare, e si scopre a desiderarlo. Ma non lo può trasmettere col pensiero. I patti sono patti: solo i limiti del corpo umano. Il dialogo avverrà solo su questo piano. E allora come fare? _Come fare?_  
Kylo spinge la lingua a in contrare quella di Hux, lascia che i denti dell’uomo l’afferrino e se ne impossessino. Ha solo un corpo, limiti ben definiti. Allora mette la sua mano su quella di Hux, imponendogli un movimento lento e ritmico.  
Poi pare ricordarsi: solo lui prova quel piacere, non può proiettarlo dentro l’altro. Deve fare qualcosa. Toglie la mano e la solleva a cercare i bottoni della divisa. Slaccia il colletto, infila la mano sotto la camicia, gli accarezza il petto. Avverte il fremito come un qualsiasi umano e lo trova inebriante: il mistero del piacere di un altro che non può leggerti dentro. Con entrambe le mani comincia a slacciare l’uniforme e la camicia: umano, così umano. Non riesce a fare un paragone con i vecchi amanti. È tutto nuovo. Non è un mare, non si muove in onde. È superficie solida, derma, muscoli, terminazioni nervose che appunto _terminano_. La sua natura non gli è d’aiuto: irruento anche in quello, la divisa lo impaccia. Afferra i lembi della camicia e tira. _Rrrrip._ Straccia il tessuto, glielo strappa di dosso. _Ora sì._ La pelle del Generale è bianca come neve, ma bollente. Il Cavaliere abbassa la bocca sul collo di Hux e restituisce il morso di poco fa, quello che ha ricevuto sulla lingua.  
Hux ingoia un gemito, mentre offre la gola, le spalle, alla violenza di quelle labbra. Tiene ancora nella sua mano la carne di Ren, che va inturgidendosi. È lui che guida il gioco. Lui che potrebbe fargli male, davvero male in quel momento. Lo trattiene, lasciando che incida una nuova corona di morsi lungo l’incavo delle spalle, sulla curva accogliente della clavicola. Il Cavaliere potrebbe sbranarlo, squarciargli la gola che va martoriando con baci dolorosissimi. Ma Hux muove ancora la mano su di lui, lo trattiene con forza, domandolo con una tortura altrettanto estenuante, imponendogli il proprio ritmo, la propria volontà. Gode intimamente sentendolo gemere, ansimare sul suo petto, prima di incidergli la pelle con un morso più brutale degli altri, le sue mani che gli afferrano la schiena, premendo, aggrappandosi a lui. Quando la bocca del Ren risale a impossessarsi della sua, Hux avverte il sapore del sangue, impossibile capire se sia il suo o quello del Cavaliere. Gli infila le dita tra i capelli e li stringe in un nodo feroce, costringendolo a scostarsi, ma solo un poco, per leccargli le labbra, e poi tornare a succhiarle, morderle, in un alternarsi di dolcezza e dolore. Cerca nei suoi occhi un brandello di volontà, o l’assoluta mancanza delle stessa. È annichilito dall’intensità del proprio desiderio. La sola cosa che vuole più della totale sottomissione del Ren, è la propria.  
La tentazione di fare sua la mente di Hux rende Ren insofferente. Non è abituato a non sapere, a non specchiarsi nell’altra persona e far riecheggiare il piacere di uno mille e mille volte. Ma il non sapere è così stuzzicante. Non sono affiatati, senza l’uso della Forza, sono imprevedibili, si fanno male, sbagliano. Quando Hux cade in ginocchio, le labbra disegnano un percorso erratico dall’ombelico al sesso. Kylo reprime l’impulso di ritirarsi fisicamente o proiettarsi spiritualmente. Chiude gli occhi e abbandona le difese, guardia bassa, inerme come un ragazzino durante la sua prima volta. E lo è, è la prima volta che usa tutti i limiti che può darsi per cercarsi ugualmente il piacere, ed è così diverso. Aveva avuto una femmina una volta. Nemmeno umana, dotata di grande Forza. L’aveva investita con tali assalti che le eco del loro incontro psichico avevano lasciato tracce eteree. Nessuno aveva potuto rintracciarle e capire, ma tutti le avevano sentite.  
Ora invece è lui solo, e la bocca di Hux intorno al suo sesso. E tutto nasce, vive e morirà dentro di lui. Può trattenere dentro di sé questa energia? Questa… _Forza?_ Lo comprende solo quando la lingua di Hux si muove contro di lui in un modo tale che per poco non fa straripare quel piacere solitario e compresso. Anche quella è una forma della Forza. Strattona Hux per i capelli, lo sente soffocare. È andato troppo in fondo? Peggio per lui, peggio per il maledetto, spocchioso Alto Comandante. _Guardati ora, in ginocchio davanti a me, divorarmi, e adesso, finalmente, puoi inghiottire._ Il Cavaliere di Ren soffre di uno spasmo doloroso mentre viene in quella bocca troppo severa, una bocca troppo sensuale in un essere altrimenti gelido. Lo spasmo è incontrollabile, tanto che un’ondata mentale sferza Hux come un colpo di scudiscio in volto. Il Generale cade ai piedi del ragazzo, il davanti di pantaloni e la camicia strappata macchiati del proprio seme, mescolato a quello dell’altro. Rimane giù, ansimando. Non desidera alzare lo sguardo sul suo dominatore. Non ancora.  
Solo quando avverte le dita insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli spettinati, percorrere la curva del suo capo in una carezza che diviene una rivendicazione di possesso, quando trattiene alcune ciocche, le tira, solo allora Hux solleva il volto, le palpebre abbassate, come se temesse di poter restare abbagliato da ciò che i suoi occhi potrebbero vedere. Reclina il capo all’indietro, seguendo docile il movimento della mano del Ren, e quando quest’ultimo ritira le dita rimane così, inginocchiato, come in attesa di una sentenza capitale. Del colpo mortale che lo finirà. C’è una quiete spaventosa, nel silenzio ansante che l’avvolge, un senso di ineluttabilità che lo colma come un oceano tranquillo, le onde domate dopo la furia dell’amplesso.  
Quando le dita di Ren gli sfiorano le labbra, ancora gonfie dei suoi baci, dei suoi morsi, del suo sesso, disegnandone la curva morbida, un sospiro gli scaturisce dal fondo della gola, sboccia come un fiore di pietra.  
Hux riapre gli occhi e le dita del ragazzo si fermano, come colte nel più blasfemo dei sacrilegi.  
È tutto perfetto. Tutto terribile. 


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si vede tendere la mano per toccarlo. Giugulare. Mandibola. Zigomo. Kylo.   
> Hux s’immagina il protendersi del suo stesso corpo nel depositare un lungo bacio sulle labbra serrate.

  
_Dedicato a Cherol._  
  
"Il Comandante Kylo Ren non ci degna della sua presenza?"  
La voce del Tenente Arshell risuona nella sala riunioni con studiata nitidezza. L'ufficiale ha atteso che il silenzio sia calato sul Consiglio di militari riuniti, che tutti abbiano preso posto e siano rimasti fermi, in attesa che il Generale dia inizio alla seduta. Questa attesa studiata fa sì che quelle parole apparentemente casuali, cadano con la pesantezza di macigni, rimbombando tra le pareti metalliche della stanza. E questo nonostante la voce del Tenente sia piacevolmente musicale, flautata, caratteristica peraltro tipica della sua razza.  
Al Generale Hux fa l'effetto di unghie su un vetro. Si costringe a concedersi un respiro, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo ad Arshell. Non fa alcuno sforzo per mascherare il fastidio che quel suo intervento ha suscitato in lui. La fissa, soppesandola con freddezza. La donna non sembra intimorita. Anzi, sostiene lo sguardo, gli occhi color ambra, dal taglio allungato, che contrastano con la delicatezza del volto, con i lineamenti da bambola. Hux conosce bene le persone come Arshell. Determinate, ambiziose, pronte a tutto. Pur di far carriera tradirebbero perfino se stesse, figurarsi chiunque altro.  
È una puttana pericolosa, il Tenente Arshell, con i suoi occhi di colomba e quel viso maledettamente delicato. Hux darebbe qualsiasi cosa per non doversi preoccupare anche di lei, quel giorno.  
"No, il Comandante Kylo Ren non ci degnerà della sua presenza, evidentemente" sottolinea, rivolgendo un'occhiata eloquente al consesso di ufficiali riuniti.  
 _"Ovvio, perché dovrebbe?"_ aggiunge, rivolto solo a se stesso. Contrae la mascella, per mascherare l'irritazione che quel pensiero gli provoca.  
Sa cosa c’è nella mente  dei presenti. Non solo Arshell, che sebbene sia sia seduta e non abbia replicato, ha scritto in faccia quello che pensa della situazione e di lui. Che permette a Kylo Ren di rivendicare il proprio titolo di Comandante solo quando lo ritiene comodo, disertando senza alcuno scrupolo tutte le occasioni di confronto, ogni assemblea. Il fatto che il sommo Snoke gli abbia concesso piena libertà di movimento sulla nave e nella Base non giustifica, ai loro occhi, il lassismo con cui Hux gli concede quell'assoluta impunità, quella totale mancanza di considerazione per tutti loro. Per lui in primis.  
Siede con uno scatto, che si ripercuote come un fremito su tutti i presenti.  
I punti all'ordine del giorno vengono elencati con voce incolore da un sottufficiale. Quando giunge all'ultimo Hux ha già dimenticato quale fosse il primo. Così non va. Quel senso di estraneità,  quel sentirsi al di fuori di tutto ciò che lo circonda,  al di fuori di se stesso.  Non dovrebbe essere così. Lui aveva detto che non sarebbe stato così. _Dannato Mostro bugiardo_.  
Il Generale appoggia il gomito al tavolo, il mento alla mano, apparentemente del tutto assorbito dalla relazione del Capitano Phasma sulle ultime operazioni di terra.  
Nessuno potrebbe mettere in dubbio la sua concentrazione. Nessuno potrebbe intuire cosa si agiti veramente dietro quelle iridi azzurre,  che sembrano riflettere il reale senza esserne in alcun modo permeate.  
Nessuno.  
Quando l'interfono interrompe il resoconto del Capitano il Generale si riscuote.  
GENERALE HUX A RAPPORTO DAL SOMMO SNOKE. PRIORITÀ ASSOLUTA  
I cuore di Hux si ferma. Non ha motivo di temere,  eppure sente che manca un battito,  due.  Una mano gelida risale lungo la nuca,  catturando i centri nervosi e diffondendo in tutto il corpo una sensazione di...  Paura? Possibile?  
È solo un momento. Il Generale si alza e lascia la riunione in fretta,  senza una parola. Non è tenuto a dare spiegazioni.  
Mentre si affretta verso la sala delle udienze nella sua mente risuona un'unica, cadenzata litania: _lui non sa nulla. Lui non sa nulla._  
Non può sapere. Il Sommo Snoke non ha modo, non avrebbe modo di sapere cosa è successo tra lui e il Ren. A meno che...  
Scorge la figura in nero all'ingresso della sala, la maschera mostruosa che ricorda certi idoli scolpiti sulle facciate degli antichi templi. _A meno che il Ren non abbia fatto in modo che lui sapesse._  
Una rabbia fredda quanto la paura che lo attanaglia muove i suoi ultimi, faticosissimi, passi. Si ferma davanti all'uomo in nero. La portata di ciò che prova ritrovandoselo davanti lo travolge, ma Hux è rapido a prendere tutto,  rabbia,  paura,  desiderio,  e scagliarlo lontano, fuori da sé.  
"Kylo Ren" saluta, rigido. _È per questo che sono qui? Per essere giudicato, condannato? Per colpa tua?..._  
La grande porta si apre con uno sbuffo. Sono all'interno.  
Ren non rimuove il casco di fronte a Snoke. A Snoke non serve vederlo in faccia. I diue sono commessi in quel modo… innaturale. O forse più naturale degli altri. Cosa può vedere Snoke, cosa può celare il Ren, Hux non lo sa. Solleva gli occhi verso l’ologramma e attende. Forse perderà tutto, forse verrà solo rimproverato per aver usufruito di uno come Kylo Ren in un modo non consono e inutile alla guerra. Forse Snoke vedrà e non dirà nulla: finora nulla ha inficiato lo sforzo bellico.  
“SEGNALE  DAL SISTEMA DI VERAAN. FIGLIA DELLA FORZA: SI QUALIFICA COME REN. VERIFICARE. SE E’ UNA REN, LA VOGLIO. PORTATELA QUI.”  
Kylo Ren non si muove, la sua voce metallica è tranquilla: “È possibile. I Jedi sono morti. I Ren sono…” pausa. Guarda Hux. “I Ren hanno abbandonato il Tempio molto prima. Prima di me.”  
Hux si gira a guardarlo: “Esistono altri Ren?”  
 “Eravamo un ordine. Non sapevano ancora di noi quando tutto è finito. Sono stati giorni… confusi” risponde Kylo.  
 _Giorni Confusi._ Dopo la mattanza dei Jedi più giovani. È iniziata la lotta vera è propria. La caccia ai più deboli nella Forza, non abbastanza padroni del proprio cosmo da scegliere una parte. Molti avevano abbracciato i Ren, sperando di salvarsi. Ma Kylo vedeva molto più in là di tutti. Ne aveva uccisi dozzine. Sacrificabili. E…sì, alcuni erano fuggiti prima di essere trovati. E lui non poteva cercarli, cercava Luke Skywalker, il loro Maestro. Alcuni erano ancora vivi.  
Kylo non risponde. Si limita a guardare in alto, verso l’ologramma troppo imponente di Snoke: “Vado a prenderla. Appena saremo in orbita saprò chi è: se ci è utile la porterò qui. Diversamente la troverò e la ucciderò.”  
Snoke non ha espressioni. È l’ologramma di un altro ologramma, l’eco di un eco.  
“VIVA. PORTAMELA VIVA COMUNQUE, KYLO REN. SE LA FORZA SCORRE IN LEI LA PIEGHEREMO AL PRIMO ORDINE.”  
Cala il buio nella sala che è solo un hangar con proiettori olografici su ogni superficie.  
Hux non smette di fissare Kylo. E scopre che è inutile cercare lo sguardo di una maschera.  
Kylo gira il capo nella sua direzione, o forse no.  
Esce.  
Hux gli cammina alle spalle, lo studia: “Hai detto una sciocchezza, sai già chi è” sibila.  
Il Ren si blocca. Per poco Hux non lo investe: “Non ho bisogno di sentirla. Solo una femmina è sopravvissuta.”  
Hux deglutisce: “Una femmina Ren?”  
Kylo  lo spia da insondabili orbite oscurate dal visore: “Parli di noi come fossimo una razza a parte.”  
“Non lo siete?” Hux decide di far trapelare un’incredulità offensiva.  
“Perché sei arrabbiato?” lo riprende il Ren “Hai avuto quello che desideravi, no?”  
Hux allunga una mano e gli afferra l’avambraccio. Kylo guarda la sua mano. Forse.  
“Desideravo essere libero.”  
La mano guantata del Ren si posa sulla sua: “Niente che io decida ti può rendere schiavo. Posso sondare la tua mente, farti soffrire e piangere. Ma tu sei solo tuo. Se non ti sei liberato di me, hai solo te stesso da rimproverare.” Allontana la mano di Hux.  
“Ora: una Ren. Posso affrontarla solo io. O chiunque dei tuoi dimenticherà entro i primi tre minuti dal suo avvistamento e dal suo contatto perché diavolo la sta cercando. E lei fuggirà.”  
China il capo . Quando lo rialza, Hux sa che deve prestargli ascolto: “Vieni con me a dare la caccia a un Ren?” chiede Kylo: “Potrebbe tornarti utile, in futuro, sapere come si fa”.  
Hux si rimprovera eccome. Ma parlare di rimprovero è riduttivo. Si schiaffeggerebbe con le proprie mani per la propria leggerezza,  la propria idiozia. Una smorfia gli deforma i volto. _Bastardo_ ,  pensa. _Mostro_. Ed è del Ren che sta parlando,  ma anche di se stesso. _Stupido, stupido, stupido_.  
Tutto questo lo pensa,  ma dalle sue labbra esce solo una risposta.  
"Certo. Verrò. È mio dovere guidare l'operazione di recupero."  
Kylo Ren prende atto,  non ha bisogno di annuire. È già pronto per votargli le spalle e andarsene. Tutto ciò che poteva intercorre tra loro si esaurisce in quello scambio. Hux esita solo un istante. Dei due lui è quello umano,  dopo tutto. Si può imporre il silenzio,  l'immobilità,  perfino il vuoto interiore. Ma non può impedire al suo cuore di accelerare i battiti,  pompando il sangue più forte quando il ricordo dei loro due corpi avvinghiati in un unico nodo di carne lo lambisce.  
Respira profondamente, poi gira le spalle al Cavaliere.  
 _No,  non è vero._ Lui è il Generale Hux. Può costringere interi pianeti a piegarsi al suo volere. Può annichilire galassie solo per testarne la resistenza.  
Può impedire a sé stesso di respirare,  al cuore di battere,  al ricordo di confondere le sue percezioni rendendolo debole.  
Kylo Ren ha ragione. Se lui lo lascerà in pace, potrà liberarsi di quel l'ossessione che gli si è infiltrata nella mente e nel sangue.  
Si incammina lungo il corridoio, ogni passo che lo conduce anni luce lontano dal Ren.  
   
Il Generale sistema con un gesto abituale la cintura di cuoio che gli stringe la vita sottile. Non ne avrebbe bisogno: il taglio severo della giacca è concepito appositamente per fasciare la sua figura snella,  longilinea. Nella sua educazione la cura del corpo ha sempre rivestito un'importanza non inferiore a quella della mente. È inutile possedere la più potente delle armi, se non si ha la forza di impugnarla,  patetico imporre il proprio controllo sugli altri se non si riesce a esercitarlo su se stessi.  
In questo l'Accademia lo ha aiutato. L'allenamento costante ha ovviato ai limiti imposti dalla natura. La determinazione lo ha temprato nelle membra quanto nei propositi. Sa quanta fiducia può riporre  nella propria forza,  velocità,  equilibrio. Nulla di sovrumano,  non per lui. Ma soddisfacente perfino per gli standard altissimi di suo padre.  
Mentre prende posto sulla navetta da ricognizione, è vagamente consapevole delle occhiate incerte che i trooper gli lanciano da dietro i visori. Nessuno di loro sa esattamente cosa stanno andando a fare su quella luna boscosa,  che ha richiesto un improvviso cambio di rotta rispetto alle ultime direttive.  Ma se il Generale in persona ha voluto prendere parte a quella missione deve trattarsi di qualcosa di davvero importante.  
Anche il Comandante Kylo Ren è a bordo,  e potrebbe benissimo esserci lui solo. Sembra non essere consapevole della presenza dei militari,  la figura nera immobile,  come sbalzata nella postazione di comando. Eppure quando la navetta tocca a terra è  il primo ad alzarsi,  incurante delle manovre di assestamento. _Deve avere una dannata fretta di cominciare la caccia..._  
Hux non gli presta attenzione,  neppure quando contravviene alle procedure di protocollo e scende per primo dal veicolo,  precedendo gli scouts che devono effettuare i rilevamenti necessari a garantire l'incolumità per l'equipaggio. Solo quando essi sono stati effettuati e tutti i parametri confermati, il Generale scende a terra a sua volta. L'impatto col terreno è sempre sconvolgente,  anche dopo tanti anni trascorsi viaggiando tra le galassie. È una vaga vertigine,  quella che lo coglie,  la sensazione di non poter muovere un passo senza barcollare. Quel paesaggio,  poi,  esercita su di lui un turbamento segreto,  in genere di emozione che non può permettersi di lasciar trapelare. Alza gli occhi schermati dalla visiera del copricapo d'ordinanza verso le cime degli alberi che ondeggiano sfiorati dal vento,  lassù,  a un'altezza incommensurabile. Lo stormire delle fronde riempie il silenzio di un canto d'acqua corrente. Mentre i troopers ispezionano la zona circostante il luogo dell'atterraggio,  lui si avvicina a un tronco,  sfila il guanto che gli fascia la mano,  e posa il palmo sulla corteccia chiazzata di muschio viola.  
"Non avrai intenzione di portare con noi tutti quei soldati."  
La voce di Kylo Ren lo riscuote dalle sue riflessioni.  
“Non mi servono” continua il Cavaliere “La sento molto bene. Lei è più debole, non credo sappia che io sono qui.” Gira il visore del casco come a rimirare il paesaggio. “Vieni, Generale. Sarà istruttivo.”  
S’incammina. Non da nemmeno l’ordine. I troopers semplicemente _sanno. Questa non è una missione a cui dovete prendere parte._ Hux non sente l’onda mentale, non è rivolta a lui, ma immagina come la voce baritonale del giovane cavaliere accarezzi le sinapsi, pianti i semi di pensieri alieni che germogliano dentro teste che non li riconoscono come falsi e invasori. All’Accademia avevano affrontato la questione della _persuasione jedi._ Gli avevano spiegato che non si percepiva, almeno non subito. Ma quando le tue azioni cominciano ad assomigliare al balletto di un drone, ecco, allora hai un Jedi dentro la testa. Allora sì, puoi sforzarti di afferrare il filo, il lembo del pensiero alieno, seguirlo arrotolandolo come un gomitolo e alla fine troverai l’essenza estranea che ti è entrata dentro. Tutta teoria, naturalmente. Pochi possono dire di aver percepito quell’intrusione, quel silenzioso, soave, leggero stupro mentale. Avevano simulatori, certo, ma un simulatore era capace di riprodurre una persuasione Jedi tanto quanto un bambino è in grado di scimmiottare un adulto.  
Kylo Ren cammina tranquillo: lui quel filo l’ha trovato subito, benché sia lunghissimo e sempre più sottile man mano che si allontana dall’origine. Hux potrebbe paragonarlo a una bestia che annusa, ma l’olfatto di un animale è ben poca cosa al confronto. La donna Ren potrebbe essere lontana miglia.  
“Quanto dista da noi?” chiede alla schiena di Kylo.  
“La troveremo stanotte. Intanto ti insegnerò un trucchetto per schermare i tuoi pensieri, cosicché lei non ti percepisca. Ti va di imparare?”  
“Funziona con tutti i Ren?” chiede Hux. Percepisce il sorriso sotto la maschera di Kylo: “No, non con tutti.”  
S’inoltrano nella boscaglia, solo loro due. Il sole è ancora alto e Hux sa che lo aspettano ore di marcia prima che cali la notte.  
“Avanti, come si schermano i pensieri?” chiede dopo un po’.  
Kylo lo precede: “Ti è mai capitato di entrare in una stanza non sapere perché tu l’avessi fatto?”  
“No.”  
Kylo si gira e lo guarda: “Singolare.”  
Hux sposta fronde basse e marcia.  
“La tua mente è rumorosa. Sei bravo a mentire, ma ti innervosisce farlo. Non sei mai distratto, o almeno ti piace pensarlo.” Il Ren parla monocorde.  
Hux all’improvviso si accorge di come fino a qualche istante prima avesse voluto commentare, ma le parole gli sfuggono. Cosa voleva dire?  
“Smettila” ordina al Ren.  
“Mi hai sentito? Splendido. Sarà ancora più facile insegnarti come alzare uno scudo mentale.”  
Kylo avanza. Scavalca rami caduti e rocce con quelle gambe lunghissime e forti.  
“Riesci a ricreare quel momento di vuoto che ti ho messo dentro? Quando volevi parlare e hai dimenticato?”  
Hux aggrotta la fronte. Vuole dire no. Ma si accorge che quel dono di vuoto assoluto è ancora lì, per lui. Se la sua mente avesse mani, l’afferrerebbe e… lo afferra. Hux afferra il vuoto che Kylo gli ha regalato. Lo sente suo, ne percepisce l’essenza. Se lo rigira in testa come si rigirerebbe in mano un oggetto solido.  
“È… sorprendente” commenta.  
“Shh…” gli intima Kylo, “Eccoti lì, dove devi essere. Ora mettici qualcosa dentro. Qualcosa che ti ossessiona: una canzone? Una filastrocca? Un’immagine…”  
Hux chiude gli occhi. Mette suo padre Brendol dentro il Vuoto. Lo rivede, altissimo, perché lo sta guardando dall’altezza di quando era bambino e temeva e desiderava insieme di essere proprio come lui. Alto, capelli rossi, occhi celesti assottigliati dai bagliori di una stella morente.  
 _È una Nova, Hux, guarda come muore una stella._  
E il piccolo Hux si affaccia al visore schermato che riproduce l’implosione che avviene a miliardi di miglia da lì. Non sa ancora che il suo scopo sarebbe stato proprio quello di cancellare interi corpi celesti, planetoidi, lune, piccole stelle nane.  
Nella foresta Hux cammina e non si accorge che Ren si è fermato. Lo investe e non lo sposta di un millimetro: “Oh…” riesce solo a dire. Non si era mai perso così. Era tutto così reale, così nitido. Sentiva l’odore metallico del visore, il freddo del metallo. La pelle rasata di suo padre, il cuoio degli stivali…  
“Notevole” osserva il Ren “Non riesco a raggiungerti quando vai lì.”  
“Come?” Hux osserva Kylo girarsi e fissarlo da dietro il visore.  
“Quel vuoto che ti ho dato. Non vedo con cosa l’hai riempito. Non ti vedo. Continua…”  
Il Ren rimuove il casco e alza una mano verso la fronte del Generale. China il capo e chiude gli occhi. Hux lo guarda per qualche istante. Quando il Ren riapre gli occhi, sorride come il bambino che in fondo è.  
“Molto bene” gli dice: “Tieni questa cosa dentro di te. Quando te lo dirò, dovrai andare dove sei adesso e rimanerci. Al resto penserò io. Se io non ti percepisco, mentre sei lì dentro, non lo farà nemmeno Kera.”  
Hux si scuote, il Vuoto gli scivola di mano: “Kera? È così che si chiama?”  
Kylo continua a sorridere: “Sei ancora più interessante di quello che credessi. E più pericoloso”.  
S’inoltrano per ore nel folto del bosco. Sono troppo lenti per chi, come Hux, è abituato a spostarsi sugli speeder quando è a terra. C’è qualcosa di primitivo e affascinante nel terreno irregolare, nelle radici che inciampano e nei rami troppo bassi che ti fanno abbassare. Il Primo Ordine non ama scendere a terra, ama il gelo infinito delle galassie.  
Ma per chi ha un addestramento Jedi, la terra è l’habitat designato. Chi si nutre di sensazioni, pensieri, strascichi di emozioni, nella foresta è un dominatore, un lupo in caccia. Ogni essenza, che sia un animale o un albero, reca in sé tracce del passato e del presente, mappe da leggere con gli occhi, niente che un computer stellare potrebbe elaborare. Quando manca tutto, quando sei solo tu e nient’altro, questa gente spaventosa e bellissima, Jedi, Sith o Ren che siano, regna. Sono tutti a un livello umano molto nuovo, o troppo vecchio per ricordarlo.  
Hux detesta quando il sudore gli inumidisce il colletto della camicia di ordinanza. Il Ren invece va avanti come una motrice extramondo, affogato del nero dei suoi molti panni.  
Hux gira ogni tanto il capo, e vede che il sole cala e il cielo diventa arancione, rosso. Adesso e viola. Non si sono parlati per tre ore.  
“Ren…” chiama Hux.  
La figura nera continua ad avanzare.  
“Ren!” intima Hux.  
Kylo si blocca. Si gira. Allunga una mano e avvicina il casco al viso del Generale quasi volesse colpirlo con una testata. La mano del cavaliere gli artiglia la nuca: “Fai. Silenzio. Fai. Silenzio.”  
Hux detesta gli ordini del Ren.  
Le dita di Kylo gli afferrano i capelli sulla nuca, Sono così corti, eppure li afferra e Hux prova dolore.  
“Ora Genarale, vai nel posto che ho fatto per te. Pensa a quello a cui hai pensato oggi.”  
Hux obbedisce. Chiude gli occhi a va laggiù, dove è stato prima. Ma non ci trova suo padre Brendol che gli mostra come muore una stella. Ci trova Kylo che rimuove il casco, le giunture robot pressurizzate che sussurrano. Ci trova quel viso innocente e osceno, perché si trova sul collo di un assassino, uno dei peggiori. Sangue freddo del mostro contro terrore e disperazione di chi sta per morire. _Fsssss_. Il casco si schiude ed eccolo. _No. Vai via. Vai via. Dov’è il mio pensiero? Dove lo hai nascosto?_ Si vede tendere la mano per toccarlo. Giugulare. Mandibola. Zigomo. _Kylo_. Hux s’immagina il protendersi del suo stesso corpo nel depositare un lungo bacio sulle labbra serrate.  
Nel mondo reale, il Ren scende il fianco della collina verso un punto molto buio. Le sue percezioni sono punteruoli nel ventre della notte. Il Vuoto di Hux non lo preoccupa e non si perde a cercare di guardarci dentro. Deve solo tenere un profilo basso, Hux. _Zitto. Silenzioso. Fermo_.  
Il Ren espande il suo cosmo: le essenze di cose e animali perdono consistenza investite da quella Forza. Tutto cade giù e diventa sabbia. Tutto. Tranne lei.  
Il Ren osserva il guscio protettivo di salvataggio. Lo legge come fosse una storia: fuga, accampamento, sopravvivenza. Caccia nel bosco per cibarsi. Il fiume per l’acqua. _Come sei ridotta Kera_.  
Il Ren comprende il richiamo d’aiuto della donna Ren: _sto morendo, venitemi a prendere._  
 _Oh. Certo. Sono qui. Sono venuto a prenderti, Kera._  
Dall’alto della collina Hux guarda giù e non riesce ad uscire dalla sua trance: ora sfiora le labbra di Kylo con le sue, ora vede il Ren e l’ignizione della spada laser. Vorrebbe dire: _cosa fai?_ Vorrebbe urlare: _fermati!_ Il Vuoto che gli ha dato il Ren non è un dono. È una fottuta prigione, e lui è dentro. Vorrebbe urlare per dare un ordine: FERMATI. Ma vede solo il ragazzo Kylo, giovane e sfacciato ed è ingoiato dal desiderio di averlo ancora tutto per sé. Gli occhi invece vedono la croce di fuoco roteare, vedono un’altra fiamma celeste accendersi e incontrare la lama.  
 _No. No. Fermati. Fermati_ , sussurra Hux tra le braccia di Kylo Ren. _Fermati_ , grida Hux alla lightsaber rossa. E in entrambi gli scenari il Ren sorride e dice: _“Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato libero di fare ciò che desideri?”_  
   
Kera Len oppone la sua lama celeste all’assalto di Kylo. Ha fatto appena in tempo ad alzarsi dal suo giaciglio e sfoderare. Non è stata tagliata a metà dalla spada laser nemica solo perché c’è stata una vibrazione nella Forza e ha percepito chiaramente un nome: _Kylo_.  
Kera Len è sempre stata una delle migliori nel corpo a corpo. La lightsaber è un’estensione della mano. Luke Skywalker l’ha sempre elogiata per la sua bravura. Kera avvertiva il verde livido dell’essenza di Kylo ogni volta che Kylo assisteva agli elogi di Luke.  
Ma Kylo era Kylo. Kera Len dimenticava in fretta l’invidia davanti a quel sorriso innocente e un po’ sciocco. Poteva solo sorridergli di rimando. Poi lei e Kylo avevano infranto il voto di castità insieme. Erano andati nel deserto, avevano elevato una barriera mentale. Nessuno lo aveva mai saputo.  
Forse.  
Luke il giorno dopo era rivestito di celeste luce color ghiaccio, rigata di blu sospetto. Entrambi l’avevano percepita. Ma Kera era troppo debole. Per Kylo, per Luke. Il patto dei Jedi era stato infranto.  
Luke sapeva cosa avevano fatto nel deserto e non era disposto a lasciar correre.  
Kylo sorrideva durante la reprimenda: ora Kera Len non era più la padawan favorita di zio Luke. Era… _come si dice? Una puttana? Così dicono?_  
Quando Luke aveva piantato gli occhi celesti in faccia a Kylo, niente di quello che usciva dalla bocca del vecchio poteva sfiorarlo. Kylo aveva vinto la battaglia contro Kera Len. E sarebbe successo di nuovo.  
Ancora.  
 _Oggi._  
 _Hai chiesto aiuto alla nave sbagliata, mia amata. Puttana._  
Hux dalla collina, col buio che scende, segue solo il roteare delle spade. Le uniche luci nella gola. Sferra pugni mentali contro la prigione che gli ha regalato Kylo: non puoi. NON PUOI! È come gridare dentro una camera stagna.  
Inorridito vede Kylo sferrare un’ondata psionica contro la donna Ren. Kera viene scagliata a metri di distanza. Kylo avanza con quel suo passo spaventoso, la spada un giocattolo in mano a un giocoliere.  
“Ti arrendi?” sputa Kylo in faccia a Kera “Ti arrendi?”  
Kera annaspa, graffia la terra, si gira, cerca l’elsa della spada laser, Ignizione. Luce.  
“Hanno preso con loro un mostro come te?” sibila la donna.  
Kylo Ren solleva la spada e le si avventa addosso come una frana. Kera riesce a malapena a parare la sciabolata.  
Le lame sprigionano luce come piccole stelle in espansione.  
“Piegati!” ordina Kylo “Piegati di fronte a me!”  
Kera impugna la spada con le due mani e lo guarda: “Sei pieno di paura, Kylo Ren! Tu hai paura!”  
Kylo  rotea la sua lama. Incrocia quella di Kera e gliela strappa di mano.  
“Traditore!” urla Kera, prima di venire tagliata in due dal fendente del Ren.  
   
Hux sulla collina è improvvisamente libero. Il dono era pieno di lame e spilli. Era per intrappolarlo, paralizzarlo, neutralizzarlo. Quell’amabile finta, oh dei! _Io non vedo dentro di te._  
Hux osserva il ripiegarsi dell’energia psionica in ondate negative dal bordo verso il centro, come un sasso gettato in un lago , ma al contrario. L’energia defluisce dal cadavere della donna Ren e Hux potrebbe giurare di vederla confluire tutta verso la testa di Kylo. Un essere immondo delle leggende che si ciba della forza dei vivi.  
La voce trova la strada, la gola. Erompe in un grido. E in un pensiero: TRADITORE. Solo quando la sua mente forma quella parola e quell’immagine, il Ren solleva il capo verso la sommità della collina. La spada laser ritira le sue lingue di fiamma. Il Cavaliere scala il dorso del dosso. Pochi minuti e è da Hux: “Cosa hai detto?” chiede la voce robot.  
Hux avverte una mano fantasma levargli l’anima, e le ginocchia si piegano sotto di lui. Poi il peso, lo schiacciamento, la pressione. Gli sta scoppiando la testa.  
“Cosa hai detto?” chiede di nuovo Kylo.  
Hux, la testa tra le mani, sa per certo che di lì a poco i suoi occhi esploderanno in fiotti di sangue: “Fermati…fermati… Kylo, mi stai uccidendo…”  
Un istante e tutto scompare. Mai nessuno ha compresso lo spazio intorno alla testa del Generale. Non c’è nemmeno più il dolore. È stato solo un sogno?  
Hux s’impone di non tremare. Solleva una gamba e si rimette in piedi. Liscia la tenuta da boscaglia: “Snoke verrà informato di questo.”  
“Oh?” fa Kylo: “Gli parlerai di come ho ucciso una traditrice?”  
“Si sarebbe arresa a noi. Una Ren.”  
Kylo rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi dice: “Molto bene. Parla della Ren uccisa. Io parlerò di quello che da qualche giorno avviene nei tuoi alloggi nel ciclo notturno.”


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È troppo doloroso, troppo spaventoso perfino per lui, quel non sentire ciò che sa dovrebbe sentire. Il suo dolore e il suo amore sono un frutto rimasto a marcire su un ramo, dopo che il tempo della raccolta è passato. Ha trascorso così tanto tempo a sognare quel momento, a immaginarlo, che ora non è in grado di viverlo.

Il Generale Hux non è mai stato così dolorosamente cosciente di quanto angusto possa essere lo spazio vitale su un incrociatore come dopo la missione su Veeran. Si ripete che tutto cambierà quando raggiungeranno la Starkiller, la sua immensa, perfetta arma. Allora non dovrà più preoccuparsi di imboccare un corridoio di servizio col rischio di incrociare i passi del Ren, non dovrà più lanciare occhiate nervose ogni volta che la porta a diaframma della sala comandi si apre, nel timore di vedere la sagoma nera del Cavaliere profilarsi.  
La Starkiller non è una semplice nave, non è una semplice base. È un intero pianeta, concepito per incanalare in sé una potenza distruttiva senza precedenti. Ecco, quando saranno laggiù Kylo Ren non sarà più affar suo. Anzi, con un po’ di fortuna il Sommo Snooke potrebbe decidere di spedire quel suo scomodissimo pupillo altrove, a seminare terrore e caos in galassie troppo remote perché il Primo Ordine se ne debba occupare in prima persona. Tempo, è solo questione di tempo. _Già._  
Fino ad allora, si tratta solo di evitarlo, accuratamente. Impresa non difficile, giacché il Cavaliere sembra animato dalle sue medesime intenzioni. Anche quando l’occasione di incontro è inevitabile, entrambi sono bravissimi a evitare di guardarsi in faccia, di rivolgersi la parola. Quando lo fanno, il distacco è tangibile, siderale. Hux non ricorda chi dei due è passato al ‘lei’ per primo, ma avrebbe dovuto essere così fin dall’inizio. Kylo Ren è qualcosa da tenere a distanza, e nessuno come Hux ha dato prova, nel corso del tempo, di essere bravo a tenere a distanza qualsiasi situazione gli risultasse scomoda. È di quegli uomini, Hux, capaci di cancellare un fatto fastidioso solo negandone l’esistenza. Semplicemente, non è mai accaduto. Questa cosa non è mai successa. Kylo Ren non è mai esistito.  
E non è di certo per le stupide minacce del ragazzo, di rivelare a Snooke dei loro incontri notturni. Hux è convinto che al Leader Supremo non possa interessare come i suoi sottoposti sfogano i propri istinti, anche i più triviali, almeno finché un loro comportamento non vada a inficiare gli esiti della guerra. Non è certo questo il caso. Senza contare che il ragazzo Ren risulterebbe colpevole quanto lui. Anzi, è probabile che sarebbe proprio lui a rischiare maggiormente, se quel loro squallido segreto dovesse essere rivelato. Non è certo per godere della compagnia di un alto ufficiale del Primo Ordine che Snooke lo ha voluto così fortemente a bordo.  
Dunque non è neppure questo a far sì che i suoi passi lo conducano lontano dalla figura nera e minacciosa. Ma il bisogno di quella distanza è diventato imperativo, prioritario rispetto a tutto il resto, e il Generale fatica a concepire come ci sia stato un momento in cui la lontananza del Ren gli procurava una sorta di sofferenza mentale e fisica insostenibile. Ora vorrebbe solo non averlo mai incontrato.  
Si dedica con rinnovato vigore ai suoi compiti sulla nave. Non che la sua efficienza sia mai venuta meno. Qualsiasi ossessione lo abbia tormentato negli ultimi tempi, nessuno dei suoi sottoposti ha potuto realizzarne la portata. Di questo Hux è sicuro, sicurissimo. Lui stesso fatica a comprenderla. Eppure, è ben lungi dal poterla negare. Basta così poco per infrangere in un istante tutto il suo castello di certezze. Per quanto sia bravo a mentire agli altri, Hux non lo è altrettanto a mentire a se stesso. È vero, il pensiero di Kylo Ren, di cosa gli ha visto fare, di cosa ha fatto a lui, lo colma di rabbia e disgusto e gli fa desiderare solo di non doverlo mai più fronteggiare.  
Ma non è solo questo.  Non può negare a se stesso quello che ha provato, quelle sensazioni incise nella sua carne e nella sua anima. La consapevolezza che sia stato sbagliato concedersi di provare ciò che ha provato non basta a cancellarlo. Di questo Hux considera se stesso colpevole quanto e più di Kylo Ren. Può biasimare il Cavaliere per averlo sedotto con i suoi inganni mentali, ma solo se stesso per essersi lasciato irretire come un ingenuo, uno sprovveduto.  
No, evitarlo è tutto ciò che può fare, fintanto che la sua mente si sarà liberata da quell’intossicazione, da quel veleno penetrato a fondo, più di quanto il Generale ritenesse possibile.  
Così, quando il Capitano Phasma lo informa di una squadra in partenza per il pianeta nevoso di Navelaan, lui coglie l’occasione. Guiderà la missione. La donna soldato è perplessa. Si tratta solo di una semplice ricognizione. È vero, è stato captato un segnale, ma è probabile sia stato lanciato dai nativi del pianeta, una popolazione di lupi antropomorfi che nulla hanno da offrire al Primo Ordine, nulla da spartire con la Resistenza.  
Il Generale è irremovibile. Phasma non comprende, non può comprendere quanto risulti allettante per lui allontanarsi dall’incrociatore anche solo per qualche ora, per sfrecciare a bordo di uno Speeder attraverso distese di ghiaccio e neve. Gli basta solo l’immagine di quel nulla bianco e intonso per sentirsi più leggero, più pulito.  
“Devo avvertire il Comandante Kylo Ren?” domanda il Capitano, prima di prendere congedo.  
“Assolutamente no” è la risposta caustica di Hux. Vorrebbe riderle in faccia per aver solo pensato a una simile idiozia. “Non dobbiamo rendere conto di ogni cosa al Comandante, non le pare, Capitano Phasma?” dice invece. Può indovinare le guance della donna imporporarsi sotto il casco. “Siamo riusciti a cavarcela benissimo senza di lui per molto tempo, e presto, se tutto andrà secondo i piani, potremo tornare a fare a meno di lui. Vi raggiungo all’hangar dodici.”  
 _Fare a meno di Kylo Ren._  
È possibile? Hux è convinto di sì. Ha rinunciato a ben altro nel corso della sua breve vita. È convinto si possa vivere senza un arto, perfino senza il cuore. Forse strapparsi da dentro il Cavaliere non sarà facile, ma se c’è qualcuno che può riuscirci è lui.  
   
Il contingente selezionato per la missione è davvero esiguo. Quattro Trooper, il Generale e il Capitano Phasma. Hux è pronto a scommettere che la donna soldato non avesse alcuna intenzione di scendere a terra, prima della sua risoluzione. È un ufficiale fedele, Phasma, devota alla causa del Primo Ordine, e devota a lui sopra ogni cosa.  
La navetta con cui scendono a terra è talmente piccola da contenerli a stento. Nella stiva ci sono gli alloggiamenti per gli Speeder e tutta l’attrezzatura per il terreno che si apprestano ad affrontare. L’uniforme del Generale è di un bianco abbagliante, sul quale i capelli rossi risaltano con drammatica evidenza. Ma una volta laggiù li coprirà con il casco, e a cavallo del suo mezzo risulterà praticamente invisibile tanto sulla terra, quanto dal cielo. Pregusta quella libertà con un’euforia tutta interiore. Nulla traspare nel suo sembiante, nulla nelle poche parole che scambia con il Capitano. La realtà è che morde il freno. Non vede l’ora di essere la fuori. Il solo fatto di essersi allontanato dalla nave senza che Lui lo abbia saputo lo fa sentire onnipotente. Lo scoprirà certo. Ne sarà irritato? Forse. Ma è tempo che i ruoli vengano ristabiliti, e c’è solo uno a bordo dell’incrociatore che può decidere la destinazione di ciascuno di loro. La propria in primis.  
Quando la navicella si ferma Hux scende per primo. Il contatto col terreno ghiacciato, la consistenza farinosa della neve sotto le suole degli stivali, gli trasmettono un fremito di piacere attraverso tutto il corpo. Se fosse solo si concederebbe una corsa attraverso quella distesa intatta, incorrotta. Ha sempre amato la neve, Hux. Sempre. Forse perché sua madre l’amava, o così gli sembra di ricordare. Non c’è molto nella sua mente che gli parli di lei. È stato tutto cancellato dal tempo, da suo padre.    
Vengono impartiti gli ordini, affidati gli incarichi. Il contatto radio sarà costante, il Capitano lo ribadisce più volte. Due ore al rientro, salvo complicazioni.  
Hux sale sullo Speeder, indossa il casco, abbassa il visore e sfreccia via. Il velivolo è privo di copertura, ideato per essere compatto, ultra leggero, ultra veloce. L’aria fredda e secca lo investe rubandogli un sussulto, ma la tuta e il casco sono concepiti appositamente per climi estremi. Via, via, come una freccia d’argento scagliata dall’arco di un gigante, attraverso lo splendore adamantino di quel regno immacolato, che si solleva in polvere scintillante al suo passaggio. Hux spinge al massimo lo Speeder, gode nel sentirlo scivolare docile sotto il suo corpo, nessun attrito, nessuna esitazione. All’Accademia nessuno poteva superarlo nelle prove sui mezzi di fanteria spaziale, terresti o volanti essi fossero. Nessuno poteva raggiungerlo. Costeggia il fianco di una duna. Non vi è quasi differenza tra cielo e terra, tutto è bianco, puro. Hux si ferma, sollevando un’onda di schegge di ghiaccio. Solleva il visore e si libera del casco, per godere solo per un momento di quell’aria gelida, che gli penetra nelle narici in aghi acuminati, e scende nella sua gola condensandogli il respiro.    
Non si rende conto della presenza dalla creatura finché non viene colpito. Doveva essere lì da un pezzo, immobile sotto la neve, in attesa di una vittima incauta. Il colpo di coda lo centra in pieno, una coda immane, che termina con lunghi corni d’osso appuntiti. L’impatto gli spezza un paio di costole e lo manda a rovinare giù, lungo il fianco della collina, in un capitombolo infinito. Quando infine si arresta, rimane un istante col volto sprofondato nella neve, poi solleva lo sguardo verso l’alto. Quella cosa sta scendendo a prenderlo. Lenta, impedita dalla sua stessa mole, ma inesorabile, striscia sull’immenso corpo da rettile, trascinandosi con le corte zampe anteriori dotate di artigli spaventosi. È un Horaxes, Hux chiama in suo aiuto gli studi. Per quanto possano servirgli adesso. Non occorre aver studiato anni per sapere cosa abbia intenzione di fargli quella cosa una volta che lo avrà raggiunto. Il fucile è rimasto sullo Speeder, ma nella fondina ha la pistola. La estrae, lottando contro il dolore al petto, e fa fuoco ripetutamente. Nel turbinio dei cristalli di neve gli sembra che i colpi vadano a segno, ma senza arrestare la calata della creatura. No, non può accettarlo, non può essere così che finisce, in un pianeta dimenticato, dilaniato da un mostro mosso esclusivamente dalla brama di cibo. Che fine ingloriosa! Indegna! Cosa direbbe suo padre? Ma inspiegabilmente mentre perde i sensi, l’ultimo pensiero non è per Brendol Hux e la sua delusione. Nella sua mente che va offuscandosi prende forma l’immagine di Kylo Ren, nudo, sullo sfondo scuro della sua cabina, le labbra socchiuse in una semplice supplica, impossibile da non esaudire: “Io ti prego di toccarmi.”  
   
***  
   
Quando apre gli occhi la prima cosa che lo colpisce è l’odore. Intenso, ferroso, di ruggine antica, di decadimento.  
Poi emerge il dolore, dapprima solo un vago intorpidimento nel suo corpo che riprende coscienza di sé, poi, man mano che riacquista sensibilità, sempre più intenso, fino a colpirlo con una scarica violenta.  
Solo mentre boccheggia per riprendere fiato si rende conto di essere legato.  
Costringe la sua mente a recuperare lucidità, e in fretta, mentre i suoi occhi frugano lo spazio circostante per trovare indizi.  
Un Horaxes non lo avrebbe certo portato in un posto simile. Questa è la sua prima conclusione. Un Horaxes non ci entrerebbe neppure in un posto simile. Il soffitto è così basso che se potesse alzarsi in piedi probabilmente lo sfiorerebbe con la testa. Ma non può, viste le cinghie che gli assicurano i polsi alla branda. Un Horaxes non gli avrebbe tolto la tuta e non avrebbe fasciato il suo petto con bende strette. Di certo un Horaxes non lo avrebbe legato.  
Volta il capo per quanto gli è possibile. Luci a incandescenza illuminano l’ambiente angusto, rivelando l’ossidazione progressiva di una vasta porzione di parete. La ruggine ha intaccato il metallo di rivestimento così profondamente da averne accartocciate delle sezioni. Qualcuno ha cercato di arginare il danno con delle pannellature di fortuna, ma l’infiltrazione continua inesorabile.  
Hux valuta che deve trovarsi a terra, perché non percepisce nessuna famigliare vibrazione sotto di sé. Resta da capire chi deve ringraziare per la propria salvezza, e la propria cattura.  
La stanza evoca in lui l’impressione di un rifugio, più che di un’abitazione. Attrezzi e suppellettili ammucchiati alla rinfusa, un ambiente improntato alla frugalità. Eppure è riscaldato, qualcuno si è preoccupato che il prigioniero non patisse il freddo.  
Quando si rende conto di non essere solo si irrigidisce. Richiude gli occhi, lasciando solo uno spiraglio tra le ciglia, per poter spiare il nuovo arrivato. Sente i passi intorno alla branda, l’odore di neve e umidità che impregna gli abiti. Quando si china su di lui Hux scorge solo il colbacco imbottito, la parte inferiore del volto coperta da vari giri di tessuto pesante, quella superiore da un visore antineve.  
“So che ti sei svegliato, Generale” La voce emerge velata, mentre il visore viene sollevato, la bocca liberata. Hux si trova a fronteggiare un volto pallido, spruzzato di efelidi. Occhi azzurri lo fissano con aperta ostilità da sotto sopracciglia rosse. È una ragazza. E sa chi lui sia. Questo non è bene.  
Apre gli occhi, inutile continuare quella pantomima. La squadra con freddezza.  
“Dove mi trovo e chi sei tu” domanda. Parlare gli provoca fitte di dolore al petto. Forse una costola ha perforato un polmone.  
“Non sei nella condizione di fare domande!” lo aggredisce lei, arricciando il volto altrimenti grazioso in una smorfia rabbiosa. “Fosse stato per me saresti ancora là fuori, o nello stomaco di un Horaxes.”  
 _Bene, di certo non è lei che deve ringraziare._  
“Sai chi sono, mi sembra il minimo che io sappia chi sei tu” fa lui, in tutta risposta. Nemmeno in una situazione del genere può mostrare debolezza.  
“Luogotenente Ryloth, membro della Resistenza, al servizio della Nuova Repubblica” enumera lei, sputandogli in faccia ogni parola. “E se te lo rivelo, è solo perché non lascerai questo pianeta vivo, Generale Hux!”  
Per un attimo Hux ha la sicurezza che stia per colpirlo. Forse a mani nude, forse con il bastone da combattimento che ha posato poco lontano. È una ragazza esile, eppure è sicuro che potrebbe colpirlo a morte, e lui è così inerme.  
“Bridger, lascialo stare.”  
L’ordine arriva da qualche parte dietro la testa del prigioniero. La voce… la voce viene dal passato, viene dall’impossibile. Hux cessa di respirare, il corpo contratto, i sensi tesi allo spasimo. Attende un’altra parola, una conferma. Il volto del Luogotenente è attraversato da una smorfia di rabbia, mentre si allontana da lui. La vede con la code dell’occhio afferrare il bastone con malagrazia. La sente fermarsi sulla porta. Sta fronteggiando l’altra presenza, ma nessuno dei due parla, è uno scambio fatto solo di sguardi, che gli sono preclusi. Sente i passi che si allontanano riecheggiando tra le pareti di metallo, e il silenzio torna ad avvolgerlo. Per un momento pensa di essere rimasto solo. Non sa cosa augurarsi. Non sa se deve temere di più il nulla o i fantasmi. Strattona le cinghie che lo trattengono, per saggiarne la resistenza. È allora che la voce risuona di nuovo.  
“Così rischi di farti male, Hux.”  
Hux cessa ogni movimento. Se potesse arresterebbe perfino il battito del proprio cuore. Ma non può.  
Nuovi passi si avvicinano alla branda, più pesanti, più lenti. Uno stillicidio inesorabile sui nervi esposti dell’uomo. Un ritmo cadenzato, grave, come quello che accompagna una condanna a morte, o l’estremo omaggio a un compagno perduto. Hux sa che se si tenderà ancora un poco si spezzerà come cristallo. Non ne ha bisogno. Finalmente l’uomo entra nel suo campo visivo. Hux ne segue l’avanzata, senza respirare. _L’uomo._ È sempre stato un uomo, rispetto a loro. Ora lo è di più. Le spalle ampie che la vecchia tuta fatica a contenere, così alto da dover procedere con il collo piegato in un angolo innaturale. Quello che del ragazzo c’era in lui è scomparso, la morbidezza dei lineamenti sostituita dai segni precoci del tempo, da asperità che prima non c’erano. Solo le labbra non sono cambiate, e danno l’impressione di essere troppo piene per quel volto scavato, simmetrico. _Raphian Waltz_.  
Gli sta davanti, ora, incombe su di lui, più ingombrante di qualsiasi spettro, più tangibile. Più imbarazzato.  
“Mi spiace per le cinghie. Spero tu possa capire” inizia, scusandosi. La sua voce è sempre stata matura, ora è diventata più bassa, quasi velata. “Se mi prometti di comportarti bene ti libero, ma dovresti muoverti il meno possibile. Quando ti abbiamo raccolto non eri in buone condizioni.”  
Hux non ribatte. Non reagisce. Resta immobile. Non dà nemmeno l’impressione di aver ascoltato, di aver compreso. Si limita a fissarlo, in attesa.  
Waltz sembra percepire il peso di quell’attesa. Sembra subirne gli effetti in modo simile e tuttavia opposto. È un uomo grande e grosso, e sembra prossimo a cadere a pezzi.  
“So che sei arrabbiato con me, e che probabilmente non mi vorrai parlare. Ma sono felice di averti trovato, là fuori. Sono felice di averti trovato io, lo capisci?”  
Naturale. Non sarebbe legato a quella branda se fosse stato un altro membro della Resistenza a trovarlo. Hux non sa immaginare cosa sia peggio, a questo punto.  
“È incredibile rivederti.” Quelle parole sfuggono dalle labbra di Waltz, che per un momento si incurvano in un antico sorriso.  
“Non così incredibile, se ci pensi” Il tono duro e freddo di Hux cancella quel sorriso all’istante. “Non sono io a essere stato dichiarato disperso e presumibilmente morto dodici anni fa” continua il Generale. Non c'è colore nella sua voce, non c’è intenzione, nemmeno quella di ferire, e forse è questo a renderla ancora più mostruosa, inumana. “Quindi, a rigor di logica, non era così incredibile che io rispuntassi fuori.”  
Waltz può solo annuire, nei limiti che il basso soffitto gli concede di fare.  
“Immagino tu sia arrabbiato….”  
“Non sono arrabbiato” lo interrompe Hux. “Provo un certo disappunto per essermi fatto catturare in modo così stupido da voi della Resistenza, ma è solo me stesso che devo biasimare. Fortunatamente, non appena il mio contingente mi avrà individuato verrà qui a spazzarvi via, dopodiché procederemo a disintegrare questo inutile pianeta.”  
Quelle parole, enunciate con la precisione di un taglio chirurgico, sembrano infliggere a Waltz ferite fisiche. Tuttavia incassa il colpo.  
“Certo. Non sarà così facile per loro trovarti, però. Qui “ indica l’ambiente che li circonda, “siamo in un bunker dell’Impero ai tempi della Guerra civile galattica. Le pareti sono state schermate con pannelli in grado di vanificare la maggior parte dei segnali radar conosciuti.”  
“Forse conosciuti ai tempi della Guerra civile” lo interrompe nuovamente Hux. Questa volta una traccia di acredine è emersa dalla sua voce. Waltz di avvicina e siede sul bordo della branda, senza tuttavia toccarlo.  
Prima di parlare accarezza con gli occhi la sua figura, con un intensità tale che quando si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo sembra provare dolore.  
“Se aveste avuto anche solo la vaga percezione che qualcosa si nascondeva nel pianeta sareste scesi in forze, o ci avreste fatto saltare direttamente con i vostri cannoni. Non è così che combatte le sue battaglie il Primo Ordine?”  
Hux reprime un moto di rabbia, che si ripercuote sulle cinghie che lo imprigionano.  
“Invece, sei sceso solo tu, con un manipolo di trooper. Ovviamente non mi faccio illusioni, verranno a cercare il loro prezioso Generale” aggiunge subito, prevenendo l’obiezione che Hux ha già pronta sulle labbra. “Ma per allora ce ne saremo già andati, e tu con noi. Con me.”  
La parole pungenti sulle labbra di Hux si sciolgono in un sorriso di fiele.  
“Tu sei pazzo. Completamente. Credi davvero di avere una speranza?”  
“Hux, ti prego.” Sembra sul punto di toccarlo, ma ancora non osa farlo. Ritira le mani, senza sapere apparentemente dove metterle. Scuote il capo. “So che non mi perdonerai mai per come sono sparito, ma cerca di capire. Che altro potevo fare? Sono stato davvero disperso, per qualche tempo non sapevo neppure chi fossi, te lo giuro.”  
“Non mi interessa.” Di nuovo quell’assenza di tono, un vuoto freddo che ha gelato la fiamma rabbiosa di poco prima.  
“Sei diventato davvero bravo, Hux” Nella voce di Waltz invece c’è calore, c’è tristezza, un’amarezza infinita, un rimpianto tangibile. E l’uomo non fa nulla per mascherarlo. “Sono sicuro che sono molto orgogliosi di te, all’Accademia. Lo erano già allora, del resto. Eri destinato a questo tipo di grandezza. Solo io pensavo che meritassi di meglio…”  
“Senti, se essere tuo prigioniero implica che io debba stare qui a subire le tue idiozie…”  
Questa volta Waltz lo tocca. No, lo afferra. Gli afferra il mento in una morsa che spezza le parole velenose che gli stanno uscendo dalle labbra.  
“Non sono idiozie, e che ti piaccia o no le starai a sentire, perché te le ripeterò finché avrò fiato.”  
Hux reagisce con violenza, strattonando le cinghie, tendendo il corpo come a strapparlo dalla branda. La presa di Waltz non diminuisce, anzi, con il braccio libero gli blocca il collo, mozzandogli il respiro, per impedirgli di agitarsi.  
“Ti ho detto che così ti fai male, smettila” gli soffia sul volto. Solo quando il Generale sembra acquietarsi lui toglie la pressione sul collo. Le dita, ritirandosi dal suo mento, si sciolgono in una lenta carezza.  
Restano a fronteggiarsi così per un lungo momento, Hux ansante, congestionato, furioso, l’altro dispiaciuto, le mani di nuovo abbandonate, inquiete, desolatamente vuote.  
“È meglio se ti lascio riposare. Il nostro medico ha cercato di risistemarti le ossa, ma servono controlli più accurati e qui non abbiamo l’attrezzatura” dice, senza guardarlo in faccia.  
Il respiro esce in un sibilo dalle labbra di Hux. È Waltz, quando finalmente torna a guardarlo, ad accorgersi che sono macchiate di sangue.  
“Ecco, guarda cosa è successo.” Per un attimo teme che il sangue venga dai polmoni, ma è solo un taglio al labbro che probabilmente Hux si è inferto da solo quando lui lo ha afferrato. Prende una pezzuola pulita e lo tampona, sollecito. Ignora il fatto che l’altro distolga il capo.  
“Volevo tornare” mormora, senza cessare di accudirlo. Ora come allora. “Volevo tornare per te… Non è andata come volevo, Hux, credimi…. Non è stato facile nemmeno per me. Ma ora sei qui, e sono convinto che questa sia un’altra possibilità, per noi. Non può essere capitato per caso.”  
Hux non gli risponde nemmeno. Subisce le sue attenzioni attendendo solo il momento in cui potrà restare solo. Tutto quello che vorrebbe dire, tutte le parole che per dodici anni gli sono rimaste imprigionate dentro, tutte le lacrime, sono come congelate in un coagulo oscuro, rabbioso, sterile. È troppo doloroso, troppo spaventoso perfino per lui, quel non sentire ciò che sa dovrebbe sentire. Il suo dolore e il suo amore sono un frutto rimasto a marcire su un ramo, dopo che il tempo della raccolta è passato. Ha trascorso così tanto tempo a sognare quel momento, a immaginarlo, anche dopo che si era convinto che Waltz non sarebbe tornato mai più, che ora non è in grado di viverlo.  
Quando l’uomo lo lascia se ne accorge appena. Solo, si concede di chiudere gli occhi e respirare, profondamente. Ora sa, sa con certezza, di essere davvero morto dentro.  
   
***  
   
Quando Kylo Ren entra nella sala comandi, puoi percepire l’onda psichica della paura che ha la forma invisibile di un ciottolo gettato in uno stagno. S’irrigidiscono, distolgono lo sguardo, _“ti prego fa che non mi veda”_. Ma oggi Kylo Ren non può non essere visto. Oggi è diverso.  
“Succede. Ora” dice. Si riaccende la fornace e tutti sono di carta.  
Passano almeno 30 secondi di silenzio prima che l’addestramento e il condizionamento costringano a una risposta. L’autoconservazione è l’ultima caratteristica cancellabile in un soldato e in un ufficiale.  
“Comandante Ren, ci aggiorni.” Si fa avanti il meglio addestrato di tutti.  
“Il Generale è su un pianeta ostile con un contingente ridicolo. Rapporto.”  
“Nessun…” l’ufficiale si blocca. Adocchia il lampeggiare di un distress signal “...rapporto”  
“Siete solo macchine” la voce metallica li gela e quando l’allerta del segnale risuona, 2 secondi dopo questa frase, tutti sanno che si sta per scatenare il caos. Kylo Ren è il Caos che annuncia se stesso.  
“Distress signal dalla…” Kylo Ren si avventa sull’ufficiale, non lo tocca, l’uomo viene solo respinto come il polo sbagliato di una calamita. Kylo Ren osserva lo schermo: “Ala Madre. Ora.”  
Nessuno fiata: l’Ala Madre non è il mezzo più adatto per un pianeta ghiacciato.  
“Ala Madre” ripete.  
“Prepariamo una squadra” risponde l’ufficiale raddrizzandosi uniforme e anima. “Per la localizzazione.”  
“So perfettamente dov’è Hux, posso indicarvelo anche adesso. Caricate soldati coi blaster, con gli speeder, tenuta da neve. Avete dieci minuti.” Nessuno pensa di poterci impiegare di più, lo sanno. Hanno una probabile aspettativa di vita di dieci minuti. Non sprecheranno tempo.  
   
 _Ti sento._  
 _Ti sento, bastardo idiota presuntuoso, ti sento. Ti sento dall’orbita._  
Tiene l’elsa della spada laser con una mano, la preme contro il fianco fino a sentire dolore, mentre caricano l’Ala nera di soldati bianchi come neve.  
 _A che serve una tenuta da neve se ti tuffi come una manta nera in un mare di bianco?_  
Kylo stesso non  indossa tenuta da neve. Gli basta volerlo e l’aria fredda non lo lambisce. La neve si scioglie, fiocchi vaporizzati se troppo vicini o soffiati nella direzione opposta se troppo lontani. E l’occultamento è uno stupido accessorio. Spiccherà nero come una formica-guerriero su un mare di zucchero. Non ha bisogno di nascondersi.  
   
 _Vado a riprenderlo._  
 _RIPORTALO DA NOI._  
 _Oh, certo. Per i capelli._  
 _REN, NON TI CHIEDO CONTROLLO, SO CHE E’ INUTILE._  
 _Dovrebbe solo morire laggiù, Sommo._  
 _PORTALO DA NOI._  
 _Nessun problema, facile._  
 _RESISTENZA?_  
 _Oh, sì. Li vuoi?_  
 _DIPENDE DA COSA POTRAI ESTRARGLI._  
 _Tutto quello che ci serve._  
 _VOGLIO INFORMAZIONI._  
 _Mi hai preso con te per questo, non ti deluderò._  
   
Quando l’Ala ripiega i giganteschi flap e allunga le zampe,  qualcuno calcola la portata del terreno che la deve sostenere. Il mostro nero in un mare bianco apre la bocca che ha sul ventre e la truppa sbarca. Gli spedeer sbarcano, bianchi e silenziosi. L’altra cosa nera nel bianco è Kylo Ren, che inficia un camuffamento altrimenti perfetto.  
   
“Dove, Signore?” chiede il pilota.  
“Levati” ordina il Ren. Lo speeder parte sobbalzando. Il Ren non è il più aggraziato dei piloti. Non che gli importi. Difficile per lui venire sbalzato. E’ incollato al pavimento come un ragno alla tela ondeggiante dalla sua stessa Forza. I soldati di assicurano con cinture di salvataggio. Il Ren pilota e mentre pilota, chiude gli occhi. Volo cieco, in un mondo dove tutto è uguale. Nella mente si disegnano dune e avvallamenti. Dopo qualche istante di incertezza, il volo si assesta. Nessuno sa che quell’essere stia pilotando ad occhi chiusi. Dune, dune, altre dune e trafitta nella neve una luce nel buio degli occhi chiusi.  
   
 _Ti sento. Ora tu senti me._  
   
Hux teneva gli occhi chiusi, Ora li riapre. L’ondata lo investe come fosse sismica: _Arriva._  
Apre la bocca e prima di ragionarci grida solo: RAPHIAAAAAN!  
   
***  
   
Fino a quel momento Hux aveva creduto di essere solo nella base sotterranea. Oltre a Waltz e alla sua animosa Luogotenente non aveva avuto percezione di altre presenze.  
Ora li sente muoversi frenetici attraverso i corridoi rivestiti dai pannelli metallici, lanciarsi richiami, mentre si preparano all'evacuazione e all'inevitabile battaglia.  
"Ti ho detto di stare calmo, siamo pronti a combattere" gli ripete un'altra volta Waltz. Sta armeggiando con le cinghie, dopo avergli fatto promettere di non tentare di fare cose stupide. Deve rivestirlo, prima di portarlo fuori di lì, o rischierebbe di morire per ipotermia. Ma non deve preoccuparsi: verrà caricato sul primo mezzo in partenza dal pianeta. Si perderà la battaglia, certo, ma sarà al sicuro.  
"E io ti ho detto che non avete nessuna speranza!" inveisce l'ufficiale, lottando per liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Ci riuscirebbe se non fosse ferito, o così si impone di credere. Waltz è forte, molto forte, e il solo motivo per cui lui un tempo riusciva a batterlo era la velocità. Ma adesso anche Hux è un uomo, potrebbe contrastarlo. Potrebbe perfino ucciderlo.  
Il volto dell'uomo davanti a lui s'indurisce, come potesse leggergli nel pensiero. Lo costringe a sollevare le braccia per indossare la maglia senza curarsi di fargli male.  
"Sembri così dannatamente sicuro dei tuoi uomini, Generale Hux" lo schernisce, "Credi che non siamo in grado di affrontarli in battaglia? Non siamo un villaggio di civili inermi, nel caso ti fosse sfuggito..."  
Questa volta è Hux ad afferrarlo, a costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia.  
"Non sai di cosa parli.”  
"Lo so fino troppo bene,  invece" Waltz gli afferra i polsi e stringe,  costringendolo a mollare la presa. "Ho visto che cosa possono fare gli Assalitori. Per cosa sono concepiti,  con un solo,  unico obiettivo. E so di cosa sono capaci gli ufficiali. Ricordi? Anche io ho subito il Condizionamento,  o almeno hanno provato a inculcarmi il totale disprezzo per la vita."  
Non ha lasciato i polsi di Hux,  le sue dita premono come se volessero imprimere nella sua carne le loro impronte.  
"Non può esistere vita al di fuori dell'ordine" ringhia Hux,  senza sottrarsi al suo sguardo. "Il caos e l'anarchia portano inevitabilmente al collasso." Assurdo. Una battaglia sta per scatenarsi. Kylo Ren sta per piombare loro addosso con la violenza distruttiva di un buco nero, e lui si ritrova a discutere di etica con Waltz,  come se avessero ancora 16 anni e tutto il futuro davanti. Non è così. Hux lo sa. Lo sente,  nei capelli che gli si rizzano sulla nuca,  nella pelle che sembra accartocciarsi come una foglia lambita da una fiamma, man mano che la distanza tra lui e il Ren viene colmata.  
 _Sta venendo. Viene per me. Viene per riprendermi,  forse per uccidermi._  
Quale destino sarebbe più auspicabile?  
"Sei meglio di così. Lo sei sempre stato" mormora Waltz. Si è avvicinato,  ora,  è gli fruga gli occhi con gli occhi,  alla ricerca di...  Hux non sa cosa,  non vuole saperlo,  non vuole ricordarlo. Perché ricordare vorrebbe dire soffrire orribilmente, di nuovo,  ancora,  gridare mille anni tra le fiamme,  e lui non può permetterselo.  
"Lasciami andare, Waltz" gli intima,  cercando di liberarsi da quella stretta,  da quello sguardo. "Non hai sentito quello che ho detto? Non hai scampo. Se vuoi tentare la fuga devi farlo subito..."  
"Che cosa ti fa così tanta paura? Chi?" lo interrompe l'altro. "Perché dai l'impressione di temere più chi potrebbe arrivare a salvarti di quanto dovresti nell'essere un prigioniero."  
"Io non ho paura" ringhia Hux,  liberando i polsi con uno strattone che gli procura una smorfia di dolore.  
"Bene. Meglio così" commenta Waltz,  per nulla impressionato. "Avremo tempo e modo per parlare,  una volta lontani da qui,  Generale." Pronuncia quel titolo con un misto di disprezzo e rimpianto, mentre gli infila una giubba imbottita.  
"Adesso tu sali sul cargo in partenza e io vado a vedere chi ha schierato di  così terribile il Primo Ordine per riaverti."  
Qualcosa esplode sopra le loro teste. È iniziata.  
Prima che Hux possa dire qualcosa,  prima che possa ribadire che non c’è scampo,  per tutti loro,  Waltz lo attira a sé e lo bacia, con rabbia. Rabbia contro di lui,  contro se stesso, contro chi sta per arrivare. Rabbia per tutto ciò che è stato,  per ciò che non potrà essere mai più.  
Hux si oppone al bacio,  con altrettanta veemenza, e quando l'altro lo lascia andare, sulle sue labbra è sbocciato un nuovo fiore di sangue. Poi Waltz lo afferra e lo trascina fuori dalla stanza.  
   
***  
   
“Granate soniche ravvicinate a dieci punto otto” ordina il Cavaliere di Ren. Dieci punto otto è una duna nevosa uguale a mille altre. L’assaltatore non replica, predispone le coordinate di tiro nel computer del cannoncino. La neve evapora in vapore bollente ogni volta che una sfera di fuoco deflagra. Ora emergono. Pannelli metallici chiusi a diaframma. Vecchi di almeno 30 anni.  
“Bunker Imperiale a dieci punto otto, signore” annuncia il trooper. Non da alcuna forma alla sua sorpresa, non modifica la voce, che esce metallica e neutra.  
“Distress Signal, signore. Identificazione: Phasma”  
Ren: “Priorità al bunker. Buttate giù la porta. Poi dirigetevi a recuperare i nostri, o quel che ne rimane. Ufficiali e piloti della Resistenza: neutralizzateli. Individuate i capi. Portateli a bordo e poi vedremo che farne.”  
Non è facile individuare i capi: la Resistenza non ha gradi, divise, riconoscimenti. Lo fanno apposta. Il Primo Ordine non deve conoscere gerarchie e figure di spicco, non deve distinguere dal mappatore, al pilota, all’ufficiale. E chi viene catturato si chiude nel mutismo. I Troopers allora ne prendono alcuni e gli altri si oppongono alla paura e allo stress del rischio di vederli giustiziati sommariamente. Non sono addestrati come gli Assaltatori, ma hanno qualcosa che chiamano lealtà e non deriva da nessun Condizionamento. Per questo serve la tortura. Per questo il Primo Ordine cerca esseri che vanno oltre la tortura e ti aprono semplicemente l’anima come un melone e ci guardano dentro. Per questo Snoke vuole i Ren e tutti quelli come loro.  
   
I ricognitori sono spaventati. Quattro passaggi sullo stesso punto il responso è stato: conformazione naturale. Quelli della Resistenza sono terrorizzati: qualsiasi sensore dell’Impero e del Primo Ordine dopo non può riportare altro che ‘conformazione naturale’. Lo sanno, hanno i diagrammi dei sensori da sbarco. Non sanno perché l’Ordine prenda a granate soniche una conformazione naturale. Quando la roccia si sgretola e rivela le porte, però, capiscono che il tempo sta per finire. Nessuno. Nessuno nell’Ordine, nell’Impero, nella Repubblica può vedere il bunker.  
Poi qualcuno ricorda, corre, inciampa e afferra Waltz per la manica: “Signore, è un Sith!”  
 _Sciocchezze._  
Non ci sono più sith o darth. Sono morti decenni fa, sono leggende, favole. Non esistono. E’ un nuovo tipo di radar.  
No, insistono, mio nonno li ha visti. Alcuni buoni, li chiamano Jedi. Altri no, e sono sempre molto forti, molto potenti. Sith.”  
 _Non esistono i Sith, non esistono._  
Waltz è l’unico a fremere, ricorda quella parte. _Sith. Darth._ Le armi segrete. Non si affidano alle macchine. Tutto l’universo fluisce in loro come acqua, filtrano, assaporano, sentono. Il Primo Ordine li voleva tutti. Waltz ricorda quella voce: mappa a Luke Skywalker su Jakku. _Stronzate, Luke Skywalker non è mai esistito. Non può esistere, non possono esistere Jedi e Sith._  
Poi Waltz ha un sussulto: _Hux_. Hux ha visto un Jedi? Si blocca: quale Jedi? _Idiota, quale Jedi farebbe così paura? Concediamogli un secondo: Da Jedi a Sith, da Sith a Darth. Cosa viene dopo._  
“Moriremo?” chiedono gli occhi di chiunque incontri sulla sua strada.  
 _No. No. No._  
Waltz ruggisce ordini: la loro forza era l’occultamento su una luna gelata, dimenticata, inabitabile. Ora non sono più forti. Sono prede in campo aperto. Sei anni al riparo dai sensori dell’Ordine. Sei anni! E ora sono fuori e le porte cedono sotto le granate soniche.  
Waltz cerca il suo prigioniero.  
Avanza sgomitando tra i compagni che si accalcano nei tunnel, alcuni tentando di organizzare una difesa, altri diretti all'hangar da cui i primi X-wing si stanno già alzando in volo. Ha voluto che Hux fosse portato laggiù, che venisse caricato sul primo cargo di emergenza e spedito lontano da lì. Ma ora gli serve che risponda alle sue domande, che gli dica contro cosa lui e i suoi si stanno preparando a combattere.  
Raggiunge l'hangar. I portelli sono aperti e vomitano fuori i caccia. Le prime esplosioni incendiano il cielo di fiammate verdi e azzurre. Scorge i capelli rossi di Hux mentre viene scortato senza troppa delicatezza a bordo di un veicolo di servizio.  
"Aspettate!" intima, afferrandolo per un braccio. Il ragazzo che lo accompagna lancia un'occhiata interrogativa al comandante, poi scrolla le spalle e va dove c'è più bisogno di lui. Dai tunnel giungono il sibilo dei blaster, le grida dei feriti.  
Negli occhi di Hux fissi sui suoi legge l'ineluttabilità di una condanna a morte.  
"Come ci hanno trovati? Chi li guida?" domanda, stringendogli il braccio dolorosamente. Il Generale reprime una smorfia. Il suo volto è ancora imbrattato di sangue.  
"Ti avevo avvertito. Non mi hai dato ascolto" sentenzia, cupo. Waltz ringhia qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Che cosa è? Contro cosa devo combattere?" lo incalza.  
Se il momento non fosse così drammatico Hux riderebbe. Se non temesse così tanto per la propria vita, per la vita del traditore che gli sta davanti, con l'aria stravolta.  
"Combattere? Non puoi combattere contro di lui, Raphian. Puoi solo sperare di andartene abbastanza in fretta perché non possa raggiungerti" lo informa, con una calma gelida. A differenza del suo vecchio amico sa esattamente di cosa sta parlando. Ha avvertito su di sé gli artigli del Cavaliere di Ren, gli si sono conficcati nell'anima così a fondo da lasciare segni indelebili. Perfino in quel momento gli sembra di sentirli strisciare lungo le pareti di metallo, captare la sua paura.  
"Che cosa è?" domanda ancora Waltz, cocciuto. Lo è sempre stato, oh, così tanto.  
Una porta stagna esplode da qualche parte. Il cargo ha acceso i motori, è pronto per alzarsi in volo, mentre nel cielo infuria una battaglia impari.  
Hux inspira rumorosamente: ha mani invisibili strette intorno alle proprie sinapsi, alle volute del suo cervello, la sua essenza cosmica ha oltrepassato gli argini e ora avverte chiaro e nitido il Ren. Non sa come respingerlo, e anche se potesse, non lo respingerebbe, sarebbe alto tradimento.  
“Raphian? Raphian, arriva. Non puoi immaginare. Se ricordi l’addestramento, non puoi fare molto. Devi scappare. Sali sul cargo, ti dirò la frequenza per confondere i loro strumenti. Ma sono macchine, solo macchine. Lui non è una macchina, fa parte del tutto che ha fatto noi e il cosmo. Ha messo qualcosa dentro di me, gliel’ho permesso perché non credevo alla sua leggenda. Dove sono io, arriverà lui.”  
Waltz scuote il capo: “Stai mentendo. Se ho inteso, parli di LORO. Loro non esistono più…”  
“Raphian! Sali sul cargo. Inserisci la sequenza  fantasma. Devo ricordartela? Sei-nove.centosedici…”  
Waltz lo afferra per le spalle: “HUX, CONTRO COSA STIAMO COMBATTENDO?”  
Hux avverte ancora quelle mani, i pollici scavare nella materia grigia, esporre l’interno, il sangue sgorga e insieme i pensieri e le sensazioni e la vita.  
“Vai via. E’ un Ren.”  
Waltz lo fissa, nel caos che esplode intorno a loro. Non si gira subito: ha la visione nettissima di una figura nera che fa il suo ingresso nell’hangar. E quello che fa più paura è che sta passeggiando in mezzo alla distruzione come su un prato.  
“E’ un Sith?” mormora.  
“Vai” Hux fa scivolare la mani lungo gli avambracci di Waltz: “Vai via ora. Non pensare a me. Concentrati sulla fuga. Parsec. Parsec da qui. Iperguida. Lontano e non pensare a niente. Quando lo sentirai, sarà troppo tardi.”  
“Hai portato un SITH?”  
Hux gli sferra un pugno: “VAI! VAI SE VUOI VIVERE!”  
Waltz si massaggia la mandibola e lo guarda. Gli occhi luccicano, verdi ed enormi: “Un sith…”  
Hux lo guarda girarsi e correre.  
Mentre si accascia, l’onda psichica di ritorno investe il Ren: “Ti odio.”  
All’imboccatura dell’hangar la figura nera solleva il capo: “Da quella parte, indica tendendo il braccio verso un tunnel secondario. Poi slaccia la lightsaber e accarezza con lo sguardo la figura di Waltz che si allontana da Hux.  
Gli assalitori si riversano nell'hangar. I ribelli non rinunciano alla lotta, mentre navi e X-wing si alzano in volo travolgendo indistintamente le due fazioni.  
Waltz corre verso un caccia, scavalcando i cadaveri, i mucchi di detriti crollati dal soffitto che sta cedendo. Solo quando raggiunge il mezzo si volta a cercare con gli occhi Hux, rimasto in mezzo all'hangar. Una smorfia di frustrazione gli deforma i lineamenti, ma ora ha capito, sa che non può attardarsi. Che se non sopravviverà non ci sarà comunque un futuro per loro. Si solleva per raggiungere l'abitacolo, ed è allora, un istante prima di poter prendere posto, che viene afferrato a scagliato lontano da una mano invisibile.  
Hux, ripiegato su se stesso, può solo assistere a quel volo sgraziato, che lo manda a rovinare contro il fondo dell'hangar. Soffoca il grido che gli nasce dentro, e cerca con lo sguardo la figura in nero, che già avanza verso la propria preda, circondata dalla distruzione.  
Non si accorge nemmeno che un Trooper gli si è accostato, che lo sta aiutando ad alzarsi, informandosi del suo stato. Tra il fumo e la polvere e i cristalli di neve che turbinano agitati dai reattori, ha occhi solo per Waltz, che si è rialzato in piedi, e per Kylo Ren, nella mano del quale la Lightsaber balugina come una lingua di fiamma.  
Waltz estrae il blaster e fa fuoco, cercando una via d'uscita, una qualunque.  
Come nei sogni, come nelle riprese delle Cam difettose sugli elmetti degli Assaltatori, il proiettile di luce si appende all’aria come un ornamento. Waltz guarda prima il festone di luce, poi la bocca da fuoco della sua arma. Il proiettile sfrigola e l’aria fredda evapora intorno al colpo di laser, creando una nebbiolina. Waltz non ha mai visto una cosa del genere. Kylo Ren avanza, ignora la sfera di luce a destra della sua testa. La luce del colpo balugina sul visore robot del suo casco.  
“Ti sento” dice la voce robotica.  
“Cosa…cosa…?” Waltz non può capire. Kylo non sta parlando a lui.  
“Ti sento.” Ripete il mostro con la maschera, come nelle fiabe: _sento il tuo odore, ti trovo, ti mangio in un sol boccone, povero bambino sciocco._  
Waltz si scuote e preme di nuovo il grilletto. Nulla. Un blaster che è solo un giocattolo, inutile. Waltz se lo sfila di dosso. Prova ancora, non è inceppato. I blaster non si inceppano. E’ scarico? Guarda il contatore: è al massimo. Anzi, da verde, la linea di carica si avvicina pericolosamente al rosso: colpo in canna, inesploso. L’arma è una bomba. Waltz la lancia contro la figura in nero. Il blaster compie un arco regolare, si ferma sopra la testa dell’uomo in nero e poi viene scagliato via . Tocca terra ed esplode.  
“Dei. Sei tu.” Bisbiglia Waltz.  
“Dei, sono io.” Risponde il Ren. Rotea la lightsaber “Ora dovrei prenderti, caricarti sulla mia Ala e portarti dove posso aprirti in due e guardare cosa hai dentro la testa. Ma come ho già detto: ti sento.”  
Waltz non sa che arma opporre a una lightsaber. Solo l’Impero ha sviluppato oppositori in dotazione agli assaltatori, che possono pararne i colpi. Qualunque altra cosa è burro contro un ncoltello incandescente. Lui compreso. Il colpo di blaster, sospeso a mezz’aria, si stacca dalla stasi e va a schiantarsi in un’esplosione sulla parete dietro al Ren.  
“Sei il nuovo mostro dell’Ordine. Un Sith” commenta Waltz indietreggiando.  
“Sciocchezze: non esistono più i Sith” risponde Kylo.  
È così. I Sith non esistono. Non esistono i mostri.  Waltz ne è convinto. Eppure il fatto che a pronunciare quelle parole sia quella... cosa,  che di un mostro ha tutto l'aspetto, non lo tranquillizza. Cerca con lo sguardo Hux. Lo vede in piedi,  sostenuto da un Assalitore. Incontra il suo sguardo. Perfino a quella distanza ne percepisce l'angoscia. Sì,  ma per chi? Per lui o per se stesso?  
Torna a fronteggiare l'uomo in nero,  la minaccia scarlatta che rotea nella sua mano. E non  è la sola. Lo sente premere contro le pareti della sua mente,  tempestate di colpi non meno violenti di quelli che hanno  divelto le loro porte. Hux ha detto di alzare uno scudo. Waltz non è mai stato bravo come lui in quelle cose. Troppo impulsivo. Ma ci prova,  mentre mantiene una distanza costante tra sé e il suo avversario. Con la coda dell'occhio vede un passaggio aperto da un crollo recente.  
Si china a raccogliere un detrito metallico e lo scaglia contro l'uomo in nero. Contemporaneamente spicca la corsa verso il passaggio. Non fa in tempo a coprire che pochi metri. Di nuovo quella mano gigantesca, invisibile, lo afferra, questa volta trattenendolo lì, dove si trova.  Il suo corpo lo sta tradendo, una resa totale, incondizionata, sulla quale la sua mente non può nulla. Non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che l'uomo mascherato si sta avvicinando. Avverte il suo respiro inumano perfino nel caos che domina nell'hangar.  
“Perché ti sento?” brontola il Sith che non esiste. “Perché ti sento?”  
Waltz all’improvviso prova una cosa troppo antica per sapere di cosa possa trattarsi: dita intorno al suo cuore, come un massaggio miocardico _. Perché?_ Percepisce la difficoltà del battito e il rallentare del pensiero, e poi, ancora, le porte del pensiero penetrate e fatte da parte, come se stesse recitando su un palcoscenico la poesia di un bambino e il sipario si stesse facendo da parte. Persuasione jedi. _I jedi non esistono. I sith non persuadono, irrompono e rubano ogni segreto._ Non basta l’addestramento. Non serve a niente: ha dita che gli accarezzano il cuore, indici e pollici che gli aprono la testa come un paravento di stoffa sottile. Dietro c’è ogni cosa, ogni cosa.  Quel che è peggio, sono i flashback, perché dimostrano la fine di tutto _: Ryloth che ride e si fa andare di traverso la zuppa in mensa. Tekka che finge di saper assemblare un blaster per non sfigurare, ma si colora di arancione, come fanno quelli della sua razza quando mentono. Jiro, nella neve, resiste al freddo come una bestia artica e se ne vanta._ Waltz ora sa cosa succede: sta morendo e sta dicendo addio. Flashback: _il letto che accoglie Hux e lui_.  
Le mani scivolano via dal cuore, che ricomincia a pompare, mentre un punteruolo gli trapassa la testa.  
Poi qualcuno gli sfila la coscienza e può solo cadere giù.  
   
Kylo Ren gli si avvicina e si accovaccia, per guardarlo meglio: “Tutti hanno segreti” dice la voce robot. “Tutti…”  
Solleva lo sguardo e individua Hux sorretto dal Trooper. Indica Waltz a un paio di soldati ricognitori: “Prigioniero. Resti vivo per l’interrogatorio” I troopers accorrono e immobilizzano l’uomo con manette  di vinile.  
Ren percorre a grandi passi la distanza tra lui è Hux: “Lei è stato alquanto imprudente, Generale” dice. Lo fissa alcuni istanti e poi si gira.  
   
Il colpo di blaster viene sparato a distanza ravvicinata. Passa vicinissimo al Cavaliere,  lo supera, un raggio di luce purissima tra il fumo nero e le luci corrusche dell'hangar. Colpisce il prigioniero al petto,  all'altezza del cuore. Kylo Ren incrocia il suo sguardo già annebbiato,  colmo di stupore e di... sollievo? Ma non è per lui quello sguardo,  no. Lo oltrepassa, come lo ha oltrepassato il raggio.  
Si volta di scatto,  mentre Hux lascia scivolare a terra il blaster che ha sottratto al Trooper, gli occhi fissi sul cadavere di Waltz che riflettono la devastazione tutt'intorno.


End file.
